GirlNapped!
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Namixas/Sokai. In a world where women are possessions sold to men one boy decides to cheat the system and steals a girl for money. Not just any girl a high-class one, already promised away. Rated for sexual situations and mild drug use.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the beginning of a new fanfiction. So for those who read I'm hoping you will leave me a review and tell me what you think and if I should expect you to stay tuned should I continue to write. Which I probably will regardless, but that's just me.. But without further ado. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**1. Prologue**

"Kairi! Kairi!" a little girl screamed. Her twin sister, Kairi, was showering her with flower petals, grass, and anything else she could rip up from the ground. The little girl was becoming dirty from all the dirt Kairi was managing to throw at her unknowningly. At this rate her white gown was going to be stained and she knew her mother, Quistis, would not be pleased. "K-Kairi stop!" she screamed as loud as her little lungs could. As she screamed a clump of dirt and flower petals fell into her mouth. She squealed angrily spitting out the foreign invaders.

Kairi finally turned around, still crouched in the dirt, to see her sister acting like what her father called a 'yahoo'. She blinked out of her confusion and stood up straight. "Namie, what's the matter? Daddy would say you're acting like a yahoo. You should stop spitting everywhere. Mommy says spitting isn't lady like!" Kairi chastised with a wag of her small, index finger. "Why're you frowning at me like that?" she asked.

Namie, or Naminé's face was scrunched up in disgust as she glared at her sister. "You got dirt and weeds all over me!" she cried angrily. For a small girl of only six she had quite the temper. Family friends said she inherited the attitude from her mother. After all, she was practically the spitting image of Quistis. Naminé had her clear blue eyes and her light blonde hair. Though, after playing outside in the garden most of her days it changed to more of a honey blonde than a platinum blonde. Her skin was just as pale as Quistis's and her desire to be a proper young lady was the same as her mother's desire for conformity and good judgment. "My dress is ruined now!" Naminé cried, "Why do you have to mess everything up?"

It was Kairi's turn to scrunch her face. "I do not mess up everything!" she cried, "You're just mean and don't know how to have any fun! I thought we were playing wedding and I was giving you a shower of flowers!"

"You sent dirt flying at me! It got in my mouth!"

Kairi had her mother's temper, but not the extent that Naminé did. When Kairi was angered most of it escaped to the top of her head, as her father Reno liked to say. Everyday Kairi's hair was growing more and more red. It made Reno proud to see his daughter with hair just like his. Her eyes were different, though. She was the only one in the family who had a pair of shimmering purple eyes. The way they shined in the light made them look like amethyst gems. She wasn't as pale as her sister and mother, either. This was mainly because she spent all of her time outside.

Kairi growled angrily, "You're no fun!"

"Fine! If I'm no fun I'm going back inside. You can play all by yourself!" Naminé shouted. She turned away from her sister stomping on all the uprooted flowers as she did. She scowled before she ran through the back door and into their house.

Kairi sighed, "Now who am I going to play with?" She sighed again and sat down on a stone bench resting her head in her hands.

"How about playing with us, little girl?"

Her head jolted up to see three shadowy men creeping toward her. Before Kairi could scream a hand was forced over her mouth. Kairi struggled and screamed as loud as she could, but her sounds only came out as muffles. "Let's take her, men," one man said in a guttural voice. The man that had covered her mouth lifted her from the bench and began to drag her away from her family's garden. Kairi screamed and screamed, but her efforts were futile. She watched as she was dragged away from her beautiful garden. The last glimpse she caught was the pile of unearthed dirt and weeds lying on the ground then everything went black.

Naminé ran back out into the garden with two sea-salt ice creams in her hand. "Ri-Ri! I forgive you now come have some ice cream with me! I got your favorite flavor!" she cried. There was no answer. She blinked. "Kairi?" she called. Still no answer. She wandered further into the garden looking around for any sign of her sister's flaming hair, but there was none. "Kairi!" she shouted. The fear was beginning to build up. Her heartbeat raced as she began frantically searching behind trees and under rocks while still making sure that the ice cream never touched the ground. "Kairi! Where are you!" she cried. Tears began to fall from her blue eyes.

She heard the back door slide open. Naminé turned hopefully in its direction desperately wanting to see her sister, but it was just her father. She sniffled and began to walk toward her father trying to hide her tears.

"Naminé, what's the matter?" he asked. Reno laughed light-heartedly at the sight of his daughter. "Darling, you've gone and messed up your dress," he cooed taking the melting ice cream sticks from his daughter's small hands. Naminé was a sight to see. Through all her searching she had managed to stain and tear bits of her dress. Her hair was messed up and tangled and now her eyes were becoming red and puffy. "Where's your sister?" he asked curiously.

Naminé cried louder. "I can't find her!" she wailed.

Reno's cool disposition quickly changed. The fear was practically oozing out of his eyes. "Kairi!" he shouted as loud as he could. He ran further into the garden leaving Naminé to cry to herself at the back door. "Kairi!" he shouted again as he began a search of his own. He stumbled upon the spot Kairi had been digging from and found drag marks not too far away from the scene. He could see the warped shapes of Kairi's tiny shoes being dragged out of the garden. His eyes widened. "Quistis! Quistis!" he shouted as he ran toward the back door.

* * *

Kairi came to in the center of a town. Around her she saw wooden huts and fences. She smelt the scent of manure and farm animal in the air. She could see the swirls of dirt passing by in the wind. "Where am I?" she murmured fearfully.

"You're at the auction stand, girly!" the man laughed.

Kairi bit down on her button lip. She knew what was going to happen to her. Some man was going buy her and she was going to be forced into becoming his slave. It was what her father ranted on and on about when he came home for dinner. Girls were always disappearing, especially the well-off ones. That's what her daddy always said. Kairi began crying. "I wanna go home!" she wailed trying to run away, but she found she was restrained. She tugged at her arms, but she was attached to a stand of some kind by a metal contraption.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. Now just stand still and look pretty. Here comes the rest of the town."

"Really! You stole a six year old!" a man from the incoming crowd shouted.

"She'll grow up soon enough! Just look at her, she'll be a beauty!"

"She's far too young!"

"Just consider it!"

Kairi watched fearfully. She didn't like the looks of any of these people. They all looked dirty and mean. More tears began to fall from Kairi's eyes. She longed to see her mother, her father, and even Naminé. She wanted to apologize to her for being a yahoo. She missed her family.

"Look! The bitch is already crying!"

"I like her eyes, I'll give you two dollars for her!"

"Five!"

"Seven!"

The auction had begun. Kairi cried as the price continued to increase. She didn't want to be sold.

"Hold it!"

Kairi looked through her tears to see who had shouted. The voice had sounded young so she was curious as to who it was. Surely enough, a young boy was forcing his way through the crowd with munny in his hand. He had messy, spiky brown hair that shot up in all directions with the exception of his bangs that slightly covered his eyes. Kairi had never seen such hair. His eyes were a bright blue that reminded her of the ocean. His skin was extremely tan and he had mud stains covering the majority of his skin. He was dressed in a pair of dusty overalls with no shirt on underneath. He had rolled up the pants legs and his feet were bare.

The man laughed, "What do you want, Sora? Aren't you a bit young to be buying yuh a woman?"

The boy named Sora frowned. "She's no woman!" he cried. Kairi detected a southern accent in his voice. That meant she was far away from home. No one she knew talked like that. She continued to listen to his words. "It ain't right to be sellin' a young lady to tuh sharks!" the boy cried angrily.

"Then why do you also have munny in yer hands!" Kairi could tell the man was growing angry.

Sora grinned. "I think she's cute so m'gonna buy er' and ask er' to marry me when we're older!" he announced proudly.

"Marriage is for tuh rich, boy!"

"I dun' care, sir! Now then, I've got fifteen munny to buy er' wit!" Sora cried shoving the hand that held his munny in the air. The man stared around the rest of the crowd. No one had a higher amount.

The man growled. "Fine, boy. Looks like you lucked out. Gimme the munny and you can have tuh key."

Sora handed over the fifteen munny to the scary man and the man gave Sora the key to Kairi's restriction. "See ya later, fatty!" Sora shouted as the man and his friends began to walk away. He grinned mischievously as he heard them cursing under their breath. He then turned his attention to Kairi who was still staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. Sora laughed loudly. She liked his laugh, it was jolly and full. "Ma'am you best to close yer mouth. A bug is likely tuh fly in there," he said happily, "Now I'll set yuh free and take yuh home. What do yuh say to that?" Kairi only closed her mouth. She was too scared to say anything to the strange boy.

He grinned at her. "That's all right, you dun' hafta talk to me now, we've got a long walk home for yuh to get all warmed up wit me," he said as he unlocked her hands. Kairi was relieved to be able to move again. "This way, ma'am." Kairi looked at the strange boy and saw him offering her his arm. Her mother had always taught her to be polite so she accepted it and the two began their apparent long walk to where Sora lived.

Once they had passed through the town Kairi noticed that the rest of the land was mainly free grasslands. There were no buildings in sight, just the horizon and tall weeds. She looked at Sora who was focused on the road ahead. "Um, excuse me," she mumbled trying to get his attention.

Sora grinned sweetly showing her his missing front teeth. Kairi blushed. "Whassit, ma'am?" he asked sweetly. If it wasn't for the accent Kairi would have thought he was the perfect gentleman.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Sora scratched the back of his neck. "Gee that man must've stolen yuh from far away. Ma'am, you're in Hollow Bastion. We're tuh poorest town ere', but if we had walked the other direction I coulda showed you some less poorer towns. Yuh might like those better," he answered.

"Um, is Hollow Bastion anywhere near Radiant Garden?" she asked hopefully.

"So that's where yer from! Well aren't chu all high and mighty," Sora laughed. He then tapped his chin and began to think. "I reckon I dun' know how far away that is, I bet my brother will know. I'll ask im' for yuh when we get home!"

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Sora."

"So yuh know my name but chu haven't graced me wit yers. What do they call yuh back home?" Sora asked.

"My name is Kairi."

"That's purty. Nice to meet yuh, Kairi. Sure wish it coulda been in different circumstances, though," Sora said with another one of his grins. Kairi couldn't help but smile at him. Whenever he spoke she felt a warm, tingly feeling inside. "So what do yuh say to bein' my wife in tuh future?"

"I get to choose?" she asked.

Sora laughed loudly again. Kairi frowned. She didn't understand what was so funny. "A course you has a choice, Kairi! I'm not going tuh force yuh to be my wife!" he laughed. He laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Kairi's smile returned. "I like you, you're nice. I'll be your wife," she said happily, "But you have to promise me to take me back to my family when I'm all grown up."

Sora outstretched his hand. "We'll shake on it." Kairi nodded and took his hand giving it a small shake making Sora laugh again. "Yer hands are so small! How old are yuh?" he asked staring at her curiously. He wanted to know everything about his future wife.

"I'm six," she replied turning to continue their walk. Sora didn't let go of her small hand. Kairi blushed again. Her mother had always taught her that her goal in life was to find a good man. Sora might not be a man yet, but Kairi had a feeling she would have nothing to worry about as long as she was by his side.

"Ah, no wonder. I'm eight. Dun' worry yer purty lil' head, Kairi. Yer hands will be as big as mine in no time!" he exclaimed showing her his free hand. He grinned and turned back to look at the sky. "Hm, Rox should be whipping up supper bout now and tuh suns gonna set soon. We best tuh hurry, Kairi. Boy, will he be surprised to see yuh!"

* * *

Naminé lay in her bed still sobbing at the loss of her beloved twin sister. She had turned her lamp off and was tucked underneath her blanket. She was consumed with thoughts of guilt, which was strange for someone of her age. Six year olds are typically carefree, but Naminé knew she was to blame. She was absolutely sure. Quistis and Reno always instructed the girls to never go anywhere outside of the house alone, even if that place was just outside of the house. They always told them it was dangerous. Kairi and Naminé had never listened to them, and now Kairi was gone.

_Knock, Knock_

"C-Come in," Naminé shakily answered through her sobs.

Quistis and Reno quietly entered the room walking over to be at Naminé's side. "Naminé, darling. Please turn to face us, we need to have a talk," Quistis cooed trying to get Naminé to calm down long enough for her to speak.

Naminé did as she was instructed and turned to face her parents. Reno clicked on the lamp that was attached to the wall above Naminé's bed. The sun had gone down, and it had been very dark in her room. "Naminé, we know that your sister is missing. And we all miss her very much, but we can't allow you to lock yourself in your room and cry about it. It's not healthy, we'll do everything we can to find her but you've got to be hopeful, honey. Crying won't bring her back," Reno advised.

"But it's all my fault," Naminé sniffled staring at both of her parents.

"It's not your fault, you're not to blame Naminé. The people who took your sister are the ones at fault," Quistis answered. Naminé could tell that her mother was angry.

"But how will we find her?" Naminé asked.

"We'll just have to keep searching."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that was interesting enough for you. I've got to say that's the longest prologue I have ever written. I decided to do something a little different with this story. You'll understand a bit more what's happening in the story with the next update. Please leave me a review and thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The first official chapter! Now it'll make sense when I put in that this is a Naminé and Roxas centered story. Thank you for reading this! I truly, truly appreciate it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**2. Taken**

"Okay, Naminé he's just another guy waiting downstairs for you. Plenty of men have visited father and he's just the same as all of them. Just because he's the one that's buying me for the price of ten thousand dollars is meaningless! Just play it cool and make a good impression and tomorrow you'll be out of this house…and serving a strange man. Great."

Her speech had started out inspiring and positive, but slowly transformed into another one of Naminé's pity parties. She sighed staring at her reflection the vanity mirror. She frowned. "What is wrong with my hair," she seethed glaring at the honey blonde locks in the mirror. She lifted the brush from the vanity surface and began attacking her hair with it desperately trying to look presentable. As her mother, Quistis, always said: a girl with fluffy hair is not a girl with a good husband. Her mother was never one to rhyme with her little sayings. She had become very strict since Kairi's disappearance. There was never any fun in the house, and Naminé was almost glad to leave. She just never imagined she'd be leaving with him.

Naminé sighed again deciding to leave her hair alone. "I'll just put it up in a bun," she muttered under her breath. She began fixing her hair appropriately wrapping it into a tight bun, and with several bobby pins she managed to keep it in place. Naminé's hair was so thick she could barely do anything with it. Radiant Garden was so humid in the summer it has hard for her to look nice without looking like she was a fluffy monster. It didn't help that the window in her room was always open blowing in the humidity and warm wind.

She continued to stare at her appearance. "Eyeliner, mascara, nude eye shadow…check. Blush, check. Light pink lipstick, check. I've got everything," she said as she recited her mental checklist. It was another thing her mother had taught her. She finally scooted her chair away from the vanity, she had been sitting there for hours prepping for her soon to be husband. Yes, he had the decency to marry her.

Naminé stood up flattening down her dress as she did. "Now all I have to do is wait for my father to come and get me, wonderful," she announced to herself. She began pacing her room trying to settle her nerves. Her white dress moved from side to side as she frantically paced. Her mother always said white was her best color, which was why all of Naminé's clothes were completely white. It made her feel like the ice queen. She fiddled with the pearl studs in her ears. The smooth surface of the pearls somehow had a calming effect on her. "Just breathe!" she exclaimed.

"Ha, Baku was right she does always leave er' window open!" a boy quietly exclaimed. Outside of Naminé's window was a garden that the family tended too. The boy was quietly navigating through it making his way to the open window. He wore all black, including a black ski mask with several holes. His eyes and patches of hair were visible. He originally hadn't planned on wearing the worn out piece of rag (that's what he referred to it as), but his brother had convinced him it would be cool. He approached the building placing his back onto the wall.

"Great, now how am I gonna get all the way up there?" he muttered under his breath. His bright blue eyes scanned the garden for a ladder, but it was hard to tell what was what in the middle of the night. He turned to look at the open window once more and found a vine that led all the way to the top. "Bingo," he breathed happily. He quickly leapt onto the vine and began his short climb. He poked his head around the corner of the wall and saw his target. Naminé.

She was as beautiful as the rumors said. It almost made him wish he had enough munny to afford a beauty like her. But he had not a piece of munny to his name. He let out a disappointed sigh. _'Gah! Concentrate, Roxas. Now is not tuh time to be blown by er' beauty,'_ he thought with a shake of his head. He silently lifted himself into the window and onto the floor. He crouched down behind her bed and crawled to the side watching her pace back and forth. _'Wut is she so worried bout'?' _The second she turned her back Roxas leapt from the side her bed and grabbed her mouth and began to pull her toward the window.

Naminé screamed and kicked as her intruder began pulling her toward the window. She wasn't going to let this happen to her. She wasn't going to end up like her sister. Naminé bit down on his hand as hard as possible. Roxas yelped in pain. "Aren't chu frisky," he breathed painfully.

"What do you want?" she demanded backing away from him.

Roxas laughed. "I didn't make myself obvious? Just come wit me and there'll be no problems, Naminé," he said outstretching his throbbing hand. "Yuh can help me get a great deal uh munny. Help me out?"

"No!" Naminé cried running to her door to escape. Roxas leapt and tackled her onto the floor. He wasn't going to let her get away. He grabbed her wrists and ankles binding them with restraints. "You cheat!" she seethed as Roxas lifted her from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder.

He walked back toward the window and smirked. "I would say hold on, but yer hands are bound up," he laughed before grabbing onto the vine and lowering himself out the window.

"I'll scream!" Naminé threatened.

Roxas hopped down to the ground with Naminé still in her grasp. "Oh, thanks for remindin' me," he said happily. He pulled a rag out of his pocket and wrapped it around her mouth, gagging her. "That'll make for safe travels!" he laughed as he quietly walked out of the garden, disappearing into the night.

Reno knocked on Naminé's door. "Sweetheart! It's time for you to go downstairs to Riku, I sure hope you're ready. He's very anxious to see you," he said through the door. He was surprised not to receive an answer of some kind. That wasn't like Naminé. "Look, I know you're nervous, but you know the law. We can't keep you any longer you're already twenty." He paused giving her a chance to answer him. "Ah Naminé!" he cried in frustration.

He pushed through the door and was surprised to be greeted by an empty room. "Naminé?" he called looking around. It was then he noticed the struggle marks imprinted on the carpet and the muddy tracks all over. "Quistis!" he cried running out of the room.

* * *

The morning came and Naminé found herself lying on the ground near a running brook and a large tree. She blinked her eyes and looked around. There he was. Her kidnapper, or girl-napper is what they were called. She glared at him. If only her mouth wasn't gagged. She watched as he rolled over and slowly woke up.

"Ah! That was a nice rest," he announced while stretching his arms. He seemed to have forgotten what he had done last night. He removed the ski mask that was covering his head to reveal his tanned face and the rest of his spiky, blonde hair. If Naminé wasn't so angry she would've found him attractive. "Geez, wearin' that thing was stupid. I'ma yell at Sora later," he grumbled tossing the mask into the brook. The next thing to go was his black outfit. Naminé watched in awe as he ripped off his shirt revealing his beautifully toned abdominal muscles. They were glistening in the morning light. She felt her heart race. Her anger was momentarily forgotten. She gawked at him as he began to slip off the black pants. Had he completely forgotten that she was there? She couldn't make a sound.

Naminé couldn't deny she'd never seen a sexier man. He had muscles she didn't even know existed. His abs, his forearms, his upper arms, his calfs, and every other spot on his body. He was toned beautifully and Naminé couldn't remove her eyes from such a gorgeous man. Wait a minute, how could she judge? She'd never seen this much of a man.

She longed for him to put his clothes back on, but that dream was crushed as she watched him throw those pieces of clothing into the brook. They slowly floated away into the distance. Her heart dropped. Yet, she couldn't deny a part of her was enjoying this. Not the fact that she had been girl-napped, but the stripping. She liked the color of his boxers, blue suited him. She noticed the color of his eyes were also blue, a very bright blue. They reminded her of the lake her father owned. His hair was a rich blonde and it jutted in every such direction. His bangs partially covered his eyes. If he hadn't stole her she would've been very attracted to him. She watched as he climbed into the tree disappearing in the leaves. _'What is he doing?' _she thought curiously.

She nearly had a heart attack when he jumped back down to the ground, with clothes in his hand. It was so unexpected. He threw his overalls on the ground and started with his plaid, button up shirt. It was also blue mixed with white and yellow. Naminé watched him button every button before he began to slip into his jean overalls. He hooked the straps and then turned his eyes to Naminé.

"Ah! Shit! Ma'am! I am so, so sorry yuh had to see that. I kinda forgot yuh were there," he muttered. Naminé grunted and mumbled trying to say words, but nothing was coming out. "Oh, right. Here lemme get that offa yuh." He reached down and untied the gag from Naminé's mouth. That, too, was thrown into the brook.

"Would you mind sitting me up?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, right," Roxas mumbled. He grabbed hold of Naminé's shoulders and sat her up. "There ya go, miss." He sat down in front of her and studied her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Her words were dripping with venom.

Roxas tugged at his collar. She was making him nervous. "Yuh dun' hafta cock an attitude wit me, miss. I was jus' admirin' yer beauty," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Naminé laughed sarcastically. "I only have an attitude with you because you stole me from my family! Men like you are the scum of the earth! You're just going to take me and sell me for munny, aren't you?" she demanded.

"Well, I was actually plannin' on sellin' yuh back to yer folks fer munny. I certainly dun' wanna keep yuh! Not wit a mouth like that!" he exclaimed angrily, "And jus' so you know. I am not scum!"

She laughed again. "Only scum would stoop so low as to girl-nap me from my house in the middle of the night!" she screamed back.

Roxas growled. "You best control yerself, miss. I ain't afraid tuh hit a woman, or in yer case a bitch!"

"Excuse me! You have no right to call me that! You're the one who took me!"

"I happen tuh have a good reason fer doin' that! But you rich people wouldn't understand tuh circumstances of someone like me," he growled, "Yer life has always been easy while mine is a livin' hell. But I'm not gonna sit ere' and argue with yuh because that'd be a waste of my time. Let's go."

"How can I go anywhere? I can't even walk!" Naminé cried as she watched Roxas stand up.

"No worries, precious. I'll free yer legs, but yer hands are gonna be mine."

Roxas did as he promised and freed her legs from the restraints. He helped Naminé to her feet and smiled at her. "Missus like you are bound to run so just tuh be safe…" he began. He pulled a chain from his back pocket and attached it to her wrist restraint. Naminé growled as Roxas tugged on the chain. "Well yuh coming?" he joked.

"Do I have any other choice?" Naminé grumbled under her breath. The sooner he auctioned her up to her family the sooner she could be home. Naminé was already counting down the mental hours.

They walked for what felt like hours. Naminé had watched the position of the sun the whole time as a method of taking time. She didn't know what time it was specifically, but she could tell it'd been more than two or three hours of travelling and they were still in the middle of nowhere. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Naminé finally asked.

Roxas turned his head to look at her. "Look, miss. Dun' question me. I'm jus' givin' yuh a tour!" he shouted before turning back around. _'Ah, who am I kiddin'? I'm more lost than Bessy was that day we let er' roam,' _he thought with a grimace on his face. He had intended to steal Naminé and earn some munny from her selling her back. But if they were lost and ran out of food and water they would die and he would never get any munny. He let out a quiet sigh. He didn't want Naminé to know he was lost. He didn't feel like hearing her pompous attitude soar.

"I can sense it, we're lost," Naminé announced, "And that's mainly because we've passed this same tree three or four times already!"

Roxas scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh…how do yuh know that jus' ain't one of those coincidences!" he shouted with a fake laugh. "Yuh Radiant Garden girls…always assumin'…things." He was quickly silenced once he realized they were headed toward the same tree they had slept under the night before. Naminé had been right. "Aw, shit!"

Naminé grumbled to herself. _'I can't believe he of all people ended up stealing me. Why couldn't I get a smarter girl-napper? At least we'd be near civilization,' _she thought. She silently scowled at Roxas glaring in his direction. He was too busy kicking the tree and cursing it to notice her actions. It was then a brilliant idea hit her. It was good fortune that had her lost in this expanse field. She grinned evilly. _'All I have to do is distract him and he'll keep going the wrong direction. Then Riku and my father won't have to go far to look for me, it's a brilliant plan!' _

"Hey," she called staring at Roxas as he continued to kick the tree.

Roxas turned to look at her with utter shock on his face. "Youse talkin' to me? I thought yuh hated me, miss," he said in a sarcastic tone. His facial expression quickly reverted back to that of anger.

"I just wanted to know your name," Naminé replied with a small smile.

He lifted his eyebrow. Why was she being so nice all of a sudden? "Name's Roxas," he said suspiciously, "What're you tryin' to pull?"

"Me? Trick you? I'm a lady and ladies don't deceive!" she exclaimed. It was a small lie, but she needed to get him to trust her. That way she could walk circles around him, or better yet, make him walk around in circles. She opened her mouth to speak but the grumbling noise in her stomach spoke for her.

Roxas laughed. Naminé frowned. "You shoulda jus' tol' me you were hungry!" he exclaimed in the midst of his laughing fit. "Come on, I'm sure I can find us some food round' here," he said with a genuine smile. Naminé was lucky he turned around before he could see the flustered look on her face. For some reason, she felt…attracted to her captor.

Naminé shook her head. _'He's just a dirty country boy. I'm not attracted to him, nope. I need to focus on the mission,' _she thought. Her determination was renewed.

Roxas led her into the left side of the large field of weeds. The grass was tall enough to poke Naminé's ankles as she maneuvered her way through from behind Roxas. He was walking at a pace she could barely keep up with, thus she ended up falling behind. She was practically being dragged through the sea of weeds. Naminé longed to stop and scratch her irritated ankles, but Roxas was carelessly leading without giving her well-being a second thought. The grass grew taller the farther they travelled into the field. It was slightly frightening for Naminé. Roxas, on the other hand, was enjoying the seclusion.

If he and Naminé were just wandering out in the open they were sure to be caught. Roxas had no doubt in his mind that Naminé's parents had sent a search party after her. He didn't want any trouble before he was ready to face it. So, taking her to food would benefit both of them.

He continued pushing through the weeds. If he and Naminé hadn't been connected by a chain he was sure he would've lost her. Roxas turned his head to see if she was following; he just wanted to be sure she was there. He hadn't heard a peep out of her in a while. He was greeted by the sight of an empty chain dragging after him. "Gah! Naminé!" he shouted turning around and running through the weeds. "Naminé!" he called searching for any sign of her honey blonde hair. It was hard to tell her hair and the weeds apart because their shades of yellow were so similar.

"Naminé!" he cried using his hands to move the weeds out of his way. "Ah, come on back! I was gonna feed yuh!" he cried frantically.

"Help me!"

Roxas turned toward the direction of the plea. "Naminé!" he cried again as he began to run in that direction. He pushed through some tall weeds to find Naminé sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. The helpless look on her face was almost cute. Roxas couldn't help but feel pity for her. He had brought her out of her element and expected her to keep up with him. "Oh, Naminé," he cooed walking toward her.

She sniffled. "Why did you walk so fast! I can barely keep up with you, you idiot!" she scolded through her sniffles.

Roxas laughed and offered to help her up. She accepted and she lifted her to her feet. "Well, I lost my chain running round' lookin' for the likes of you," he joked. Naminé frowned a bit. "But that's all right, I'll jus' carry you to the oasis," he stated in all seriousness. Before Naminé could speak words of protest Roxas slung her over his shoulder and began to head in the direction he hoped would give them food.

"Can't you carry me in a more comfortable fashion?" Naminé whined, "This way hurts my stomach."

Roxas laughed again. Naminé frowned. "That would imply that I liked yuh, missy. And I still think you're a bitch," he laughed. He heard Naminé scowl. He laughed again and slapped her butt in the process.

"Ah!" Naminé screamed in shock. "How dare you!"

"Couldn't help myself," Roxas replied playfully. Luckily, once again, Roxas could not see the blush on Naminé's face.

'_Nobody has ever touched me there. Not even my own mother; she rarely had a reason to discipline me and then she never used that method. That was so odd. Ah, what am I thinking? He's so vulgar!' _Naminé thought. She was becoming confused.

"Well we're here, princess," Roxas announced. He lifted Naminé and placed her on the ground gently. "This is the oasis I was talkin' bout'. I've found that there's one in the middle of ev'ry weed field. Weird, huh?"

Naminé stared around her in shock. She never expected to see trees and a clear water pond in the middle of a field of weeds. Perhaps her sister had the right idea to dig through them? Naminé giggled happily and ran to the first tree she saw. It was an apple tree. She eagerly reached up to try and pick it, but she found this was difficult. The restraint around her wrists was preventing her from grabbing an apple.

Roxas smiled as he watched her struggle. _'That woman really is a beaut,'_ he thought as he approached her. "Why dun' I jus' unlock yer restraints?" he suggested. Naminé stared at him with surprised eyes as he unlocked her restraints. She was absolutely shocked and pleased all at the same time. She never thought that he would completely set her free. "Put yer eyes back in, you'll need those later in life," he joked noticing her expression. "Oh, and darlin'. You best to close yer mouth. A bug is likely tuh fly in there," he advised before turning to go find another fruit. Roxas didn't fancy apples.

Naminé quickly closed her mouth, but she was still completely shocked. _'He did something nice for me. What's this warm feeling? I don't understand.' _ She shook her head trying to get her mind off of Roxas. She had to focus on her plan. Naminé reached up and grabbed an apple. She dusted it off with her dress and then took a seat next to the pond. She took a bite and was happy to be greeted by the oozing juices coming from the apple. "Mm," she moaned before taking another bite.

Roxas's ears twitched. _'Did she just moan?'_ He turned his head to face where Naminé was seated. He heard her again. Shivers went down his spine. "Get it together, Roxas," he muttered under his breath. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate he found his ears drifting back to Naminé's moans. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Mm Mmm Mmm!"

"Ahh! Naminé! Stop makin' so much noise!" Roxas cried. It was practically plea.

Naminé grimaced. "What's your problem" she asked completely unaware of his situation.

Roxas shook his head. "Ah, dun' worry bout it. Please jus' try an' eat yer apple quieter. My ears are…sensitive," he lied. It wasn't his ears that were the sensitive ones. He quickly turned away trying to look distracted by the peach tree in front of him. He didn't want her to ask him anymore questions.

Naminé shrugged. "What a weird guy," she mumbled to herself. She took another bite of her apple, silently. _'He's cute, I-I mean weird…very, very weird.' _Naminé giggled to herself. She turned to catch a glimpse of Roxas and smiled.

Very, very, very weird.

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank all the reviewers I've had thus far! I really appreciate the reviews, let's me know if I'm doing a good job. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it marks the official beginning of Girl-Napped! Please leave me a review and I'll get back to you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten! I really, really appreciate it. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed it so far. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**3. Naïve Naminé **

'_Ooh, I was so wrong about him!' _Naminé stewed. Once again the restraints were on her wrists and ankles. Once again she was slung over Roxas's shoulder being painfully carried to wherever it was that they were going. _'I thought maybe he was a little bit, or something like a gentleman! Ha! Boy, was I wrong! Ooh!' _

Roxas could hear Naminé grumbling. He could only guess what was going on in her head. He had pissed her off, and enjoyed himself while doing it. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as she grumbled. _'I wonder if she's noticed she's right by my ear? Eh, women. Yuh give em' some food an' suddenly they think you're friends. She's so naïve,' _he thought with a smirk on his face. He remembered the event all too well.

"_Well, Roxas, thanks for setting me free," Naminé said happily. _

_Roxas smiled at her. "Are yuh still hungry?" he asked her sweetly. Naminé shook her head. "Do yuh need any more water?" Naminé shook her head. "Is there anything else yuh want?" Naminé shook her head. "Great! Then we can keep movin'!" he exclaimed. He reached back into his pocket and pulled her restraints out. _

"_H-Hey! What are you going to do with those?" Naminé asked suspiciously. She began to back away from him, but like before, Roxas wasn't going to let her get away. _

_He smiled. "Yuh didn't think I was really gonna let ya run round' free, didya?" he asked with a small chuckle. He grabbed Naminé's left wrist and began to pull her closer to him. She struggled as he clasped the restraint over her wrists. _

"_Let go of me!" she cried trying to run away. Unfortunately, without her hands she was useless. She kicked Roxas's shin and fell over in the process. _

"_Why thank ya, ma'am," he laughed. He clasped the restraint around her ankles and smiled down at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say yuh wanted tuh be captured," he joked. Naminé frowned. "Now dun' look at me like that. You shoulda known this was gun' happen! Well, no use thinkin' bout' tuh past. Let's go." With that being said he lifted the speechless Naminé from the ground and began to walk away from the oasis. _

He grinned. He never knew Radiant Garden girls were so naïve. "Ey', Naminé!" he called giving her body a little shake.

"What!" she retorted.

Roxas laughed. He was having fun. "I can almost feel tuh sting from yer words," he said with another chuckle. "I was jus' wonderin' what made yuh think I was gonna let yuh go?" he asked curiously.

"I thought maybe you were a gentleman, but that's all in the past now. I know now, without a doubt, that you are scum!" she cried angrily.

"Ow, that almost hurt," Roxas joked, "Think of me as yuh will. I dun' fancy yer opinion anyway!"

"Then why did you even bother to ask me!" Naminé screamed. Roxas knew just how to unleash her rage. He enjoyed pushing her over the edge.

"Dun' you have a temper," Roxas laughed before shaking her body some more. He laughed as Naminé screamed angrily. "Yer jus' too fun to mess wit."

* * *

"Has there been any sign of her?"

"No, Riku. I had my men and the police look everywhere around Radiant Garden and there has been no sight of her," Reno replied sadly. His head fell into his hands. "Why did we have to lose Naminé too?" he cried to no one in particular.

The man called Riku hopped off of the island stool. The two men were seated in Reno and Quistis's kitchen. The whole kitchen had been painted blue and accessorized with anything else blue when Naminé was young. After the loss of Kairi, Reno and Quistis worked hard to protect and please their daughter. They wanted her to be as happy as possible. "She was supposed to be safe with you," Reno mourned into his palms. The red haired man was leaned against the island counter while sitting on the blue stool.

Riku gave Reno a light pat on the back trying his best to comfort the man. "It must be hard on you, but I can assure you I will find your daughter," Riku vowed, "And then I will take care of her. I'm sending out my personal bodyguards to track her down. If they are not in Radiant Garden that means they're somewhere in the outskirts, in Hollow Bastion. I doubt the miscreant had access to a gummi ship."

Reno lifted his head to look his future son-in-law in the eyes. "Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed before throwing himself onto Riku. Riku flinched as he felt Reno indirectly tug at his long, silver locks. "I knew you were the right man for our daughter! Ah, a blessing from Shiva!"

Riku tried to pry Reno off of him. "Sir, I think you've had too much whiskey," he muttered as he struggled to remove himself from Reno's drunken grasp.

"You can never have enough whiskey when your daughter is girl-napped!" Reno shouted mournfully. The man broke into more tears and sobbed onto Riku's clothing. Riku sighed. Annoyance was written all over his face and could be clearly seen by the look in his aquamarine eyes.

* * *

"Ey', Naminé! Wake up!" Roxas shouted before dropping Naminé on the dirt road they were travelling. She was awake now.

Naminé hissed as she stared at him with indignant blue eyes. "Why'd you throw me on the ground!" she exclaimed furiously. She had finally managed to fall asleep despite the discomfort, and now Roxas had rudely awakened her by throwing her on the ground. No, Naminé did not like him. She had been silly to think before she could ever be attracted to someone like him. He was despicable.

"Yuh wouldn't wake up so I dropped yuh!" Roxas exclaimed adding emphasis to the word dropped. "I didn't throw yer sorry ass, I was tryin' to wake yuh up to tell yuh I found a place to bathe," he announced indignantly. He was beginning to doubt that Naminé was worth all the trouble she brought along with her. He gently rolled Naminé over with his foot so she could see the small clearing in the weeds. She stared through the parting and saw a small pond with lily pads, moss, and all sorts of plants growing out of it. The water was green. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Are you sure that's even sanitary?" Naminé asked doubtfully.

Roxas shook his head and sighed. "I forgot, yer too high an' mighty tuh take a bath there," he groaned. Naminé rolled her eyes deciding it was better to ignore his comment. She was going to sprout gray hairs if she allowed herself to get so upset continually. "Well, I'm gonna bathe so you wait here," he instructed.

"It's not like I can go anywhere," Naminé grumbled as Roxas walked toward the pond. "Well, at least I finally have some alone time," she thought aloud. Roxas couldn't hear her anymore and she was alone lying on a hard, dirt road. It may not be comfortable, but she was glad to be without Roxas; he annoyed her. She sighed. _'What has happened to me?'_ she thought sadly_, 'I wonder if my sister had to go through all of this. I suppose it was worse for her seeing as she was only six years old. Ah, I hope she's okay where she ended up.' _Naminé ended up losing herself in her thoughts and dozing off.

Roxas was happily washing himself in the pond water. He was using a lily pad to scrub the dirt from his skin. Surprisingly, this method was working. Roxas yawned. He looked up at the sun and saw it starting to sink. "Hm, I guess I need tuh get Naminé somewhere secluded so we can sleep for tuh night," Roxas thought aloud. He lifted himself out of the pond and began to shake off the droplets of pond water. He now regretted not bringing a towel.

He grabbed his boxers and slid them up his legs. "She's already seen this much, it won' hurt er' to see it again," he mumbled to himself. He walked back through the parting to catch a glimpse of a horse-drawn wagon pass by. "Yuh dun' see those often." He looked around searching for Naminé. She wasn't where he left her. "Aw, shit!" he exclaimed running to the dirt road. He squinted to see that Naminé was lying in the back of the wagon sleeping. Roxas quickly gathered his clothing, dressed, and chased after the wagon that had left his sight.

"I sure hope this road dun' got a fork at tuh end," Roxas grumbled as he ran as fast as he could. Naminé was his woman to steal. He couldn't have someone else taking his loot. There were creepy men in the world; he knew this for a fact. So, he couldn't have Naminé get into the hands of another man. Too many terrible things could happen to her in the hands of another man. "Ah! I was so stupid!" he shouted as he ran. Roxas was becoming frustrated. He ran, and ran, and ran. The sun was quickly dropping and he could see purple and pink painted on the sky. Roxas muttered more curses as he continued. He had been running a while and there hadn't been any sight of a wagon. Roxas was beginning to tire out and his hope was diminishing.

Roxas skidded to a stop leaning over his knees to catch his breath. "Ah, Naminé," he gasped in defeat, "I'm sorry I let yuh get taken by someone else. I neglected ya an' now I got no way to get any munny fer my family." Roxas fell down to his knees and then slowly onto his stomach. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the stars in the night sky. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before drifting off into an aggravated sleep. He was exhausted.

"Hey, idiot!"

"Oh, Roxas! Wake up, please!"

Roxas stirred on the ground. He rolled onto his other side ignoring the voice that was calling him.

"Roxas! Save me!"

"Get up!"

"Ow!" Roxas cried. Something had kicked his head. He scanned the area to find Naminé hovering over his head with an angry, yet desperate look on her face. "Wut do ya want now ya…ah! Naminé!" he exclaimed happily. His sour mood quickly shifted to an elated one all in a few seconds. His hope and his munny had returned to him.

Naminé slapped Roxas's cheek. Roxas growled lifting his hands to attack her, but instead Naminé grabbed him and pulled him into the field of weeds. She shoved him onto the ground and then fell down after him. Roxas opened his mouth to yell at her, but she covered his mouth with her free hands. Someone was coming.

From their hidden place in the weeds, that weren't quite as tall as the ones surrounding the oasis, Roxas watched as three men passed by. One was tall and skinny. The second one was very chubby and had a black eye. The third was muscular, sculpted if you will, and was limping. Roxas glanced at Naminé and saw the fear in her eyes. It was then he noticed her condition. First, her restraints were gone. Second, her dress was tattered at the bottom and the collar now had a dip that wasn't there before. Third, her hair was a mess. The neat bun she had it tied in before was slowly falling out. Large locks of hair were displaced all over her head. Fourth, her face had a bruise on her right cheek as if someone had hit her.

He wanted to ask her what had happened, but he knew it had to wait. Those men were looking for Naminé; he could tell by the look in their eyes that they wanted a woman. In his own experiences Roxas had seen that a man always had the same lovesick look in his eye when he was looking for a woman. Roxas could see it in their eyes.

"Damn it!" the muscular man cursed, "that stupid bitch got away!" Roxas noticed that this man did not have an accent. He was relieved to know he wasn't from his town.

The chubby one spit on the ground. "I knew we should've kept her wrists restrained," he grumbled while staring at his companions.

"I wanted her to be comfortable before I put her in a world of pain," the tall one laughed.

The muscular one scoffed. "You aren't even that big, you idiot! But we're never going to find her in this darkness so let's head back to the wagon," he instructed. He turned around and began to walk back down the road.

"Man! We'll never get an opportunity like that again. Women aren't always just lying around on the side of the road!"

Roxas waited till the three men were out of sight and out of hearing range before he addressed Naminé. He sat up and out of the weeds. "Naminé, wut happened to yuh?" he asked genuinely concerned about her condition.

She sat up and looked at him. He could see her eyes were watering. "What'd those men do to yuh? I'll kill im' if yuh want," he said trying to console her.

Naminé shook her head. "No, it's okay. They didn't succeed. I ran away before they could really do anything to me," she replied. She looked at her dress and sighed. "As you can see, that muscular one ripped the top of my dress. The rest of the tears came from me running away from them."

Roxas silently listened. "I-I woke up and you weren't there. At first I thought I'd been saved, but then I didn't recognize them so I was scared. They offered to take off my restraints so I thought maybe they were good men. But then they held me down and the muscular man began to tear away at my dress so I screamed and kicked his groin as hard as I could. The chubby one tried to hold down my legs so I kicked him in the eye. With those two tending to their injuries I pushed away the skinny one and began to run. And they chased me. I almost didn't get away, but then I found you lying in the road and I was relieved. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me," Naminé explained.

"What made yuh think that?" he asked quietly.

"Because you need me so you can get your munny," she replied just as quietly, "I just never thought I'd be happy to see you, of all people. I guess I really am naïve. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Naminé began to quietly weep. She buried her head in her palms sinking into her sadness.

Roxas frowned. He could see that she was shaken up. "Naminé," he mumbled unsure of what to say. "I-I know I'm tuh last person yuh want to be with, but I promise I'll return ya to yer family. But until then I'll make sure that no other man touches a hair on yer head," he vowed quietly, "So please stop cryin'."

"You don't know how it feels!" Naminé cried. She slammed her hands onto the ground and glared at Roxas. "None of this would've ever happened to me if you hadn't girl-napped me! I would be safe with my husband by now if it wasn't for you!" she shouted angrily.

"Hey, I didn't try an' rape yuh! Those men did so dun' point yer finger at me! I told yuh before I stole yuh for good reasons; I have a family to take care of and yer my only hope!" Roxas screamed back. Naminé burst into more tears as she began to cry louder. Roxas frowned; his face softened. "Look, Naminé…"

She shook her head. "Just leave me alone," she whispered. She turned away from him and continued to weep.

Roxas sighed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He watched over her with sad, silent eyes until she cried herself to sleep. _'Tomorrow I should treat her nicely. She deserves it after what happened to her,' _he thought. He eased himself into a lying position and slowly fell asleep.

The silent night was followed by an even more silent morning. Roxas had woken up Naminé, and the two set out through the weeds to find another oasis. Since Naminé had lost her restraints Roxas made sure to stay close to her so she wouldn't get lost. Naminé barely looked at him and refused to make eye contact with him when he stared at her. Roxas never thought he would miss her annoying, argumentative personality. She made him feel guilty.

He moved the last layer of weeds out of the way to reveal another oasis. This one only had a clear-water pond and an orange tree. Roxas frowned. He hoped Naminé liked oranges; he didn't want to see her any more upset than she already was. "Well, help yerself," Roxas mumbled before slowly walking away from Naminé. He kneeled next to the pond and dipped his hands in the cool water. He splashed some on his face and shook his head.

Naminé picked an orange from the tree and then went to sit by the water. She didn't bother questioning the existence of an orange tree in the middle of a field of weeds. She'd seen enough shocking things for a lifetime. She began to try and peel the skin off of the orange. Naminé had never peeled an orange before. At home, her father always took care of things like this. He peeled her oranges, cut her apples, washed her grapes, and so on. Naminé was struggling.

Roxas picked an orange and took a seat next to Naminé. He watched curiously as she struggled to rip the skin off the orange. She wasn't getting anywhere. She tried digging her nails through the skin, but her nails were too short. She tried banging the orange on the ground to crack it open like a coconut, obviously that was wrong. She tried rubbing the skin off with her palm, that didn't work either. She cried out in frustration and tossed the orange aside. "Well, that definitely ain't gonna open yer orange," he chuckled.

"Are you just going to sit there and make fun of me?" Naminé asked with a frown on her face.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nah, I'll help yuh out. Watch me," he instructed. Naminé watched as Roxas bit into the surface of the orange and ripped off the skin with his teeth. She scrunched up her face in disgust as he spit out the bit that was stuck in his mouth. "Man, that tasted nasty!" he laughed trying to lighten her spirits. He saw that she wasn't going to laugh with him so he continued. Roxas ripped off the rest of the skin with his fingers. "See, easy," he said handing the naked orange to Naminé. "Now all yuh do is pull it apart an' eat it."

Naminé smiled weakly. "Thank you," she mumbled. Roxas left her to go get another orange. He wasn't going to eat the orange Naminé had tossed on the ground. It was probably bruised. Naminé pulled the slices of orange apart one my one and ate each whole.

"Guess you were hungry," Roxas said as he returned to his seat and began the orange opening process again. She nodded. "Do yuh eat these at home?" he asked trying to start a conversation. He figured if they spoke, they would argue, and if they argued Naminé would return to her usual, annoying self.

"Yes, my father usually opens them for me, though," Naminé explained quietly.

"That explains it," he said as he ripped a large chunk of orange exterior. "So this fiancée of yers, what's he like that makes im' so amazin'?" Roxas asked curiously. He wanted to know what kind of man was lucky enough to buy a beautiful woman like Naminé. Roxas couldn't deny she was beautiful; it was just her temper that made her not his type.

"I don't know much about him except that he's rich," Naminé answered, "So I guess you picked the right girl to steal. I'm sure he and my father have sent their men out to find me."

"What do ya mean yuh dun' know im'?" Roxas asked before eating a slice of orange.

"I've only ever said 'hello' to him."

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "So, yer tellin' me yuh dun' even know the guy an' yer gonna marry im'?" Naminé nodded. "Why?" he asked. She confused him.

"It's the law, remember? A woman can't stay with her parents forever and since I never was exposed to men after my sister was girl-napped I never got the chance to fall in love or even make friends with a guy," Naminé explained, "This was just the best way to go. I'm twenty now and it's better than having the government take me away and sell me."

"Eh, guess yer right," Roxas agreed, "So tuh reason yer so naïve bout' men is cause' yer father deprived ya? He must be a paranoid man."

"Well, my sister was girl-napped at the age of six years old, right from that garden you were in," Naminé said. She felt her blood boiling. "He's not paranoid! He just wanted to protect me."

"Protect yuh from tuh world? Well, he obviously didn't do a good job if I was able to steal yuh," Roxas retorted, "He shoulda just let ya live yer life. Then maybe yuh coulda fended me off better."

Naminé let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you always have to argue with me?" she asked, "You're making this girl-napping unbearable!"

Roxas grinned. "Now that's better. Not that I like ya when yer bitchy, but I like this better than when yer all depressed," Roxas answered. His sly grin was plastered to his face. His plan had succeeded.

"Oh, whatever, Roxas. Don't play this off like you're picking a fight with me for my own good. I see right through you," Naminé replied with a frown. _'He's too much of a scoundrel to be nice to me,' _she thought.

"I told ya last night I was gonna protect yuh from other men. Is that not nice enough? I swear, you Radiant Garden women, ya'll are never pleased!" he exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. He jumped to his feet and turned to face her. "Well, we best be on our way. We've almost reached our destination," he said in a matter of fact tone. He grabbed Naminé's hand and pulled her from the ground. This flustered Naminé and she was only further flustered by the fact that he didn't let go. He began to walk back through the field with a tight grip on her hand.

'_I swear he does this on purpose just to ruffle my feathers,' _she thought. Her face was the lightest shade of pink. He'd had too much physical contact with her. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to men. It was too much for her to handle all at once. _'Maybe father was wrong to keep all males away from me. Now I don't know how to react to them, especially men like Roxas with no respect for boundaries.' _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: In the next chapter I'm going to start to include the other characters so it won't only be a bunch of Roxas and Naminé. Not that I don't enjoy writing about them. They're quite the amusing pair. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review so that I can get back to you! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello! Thank for reading so far. I want to address the difficulties that some of you guys have been having with reading the dialogue for Sora and Roxas. I understand it's a bit difficult since it's misspelled purposefully, looks strange, and probably doesn't sound right in your heads. But I have provided this nifty word translator. I only accent certain words. Here they are: _

_Yuh or Ya = You (I use both interchangeably depending on what sounds better to me. Sometimes I even just leave it as you) _

_Round' = Around_

_Gonna = Going to_

_Gun'= Gonna (It's more like a gone than a going to) _

_Tuh = to or the (this depends on the context of the sentence) _

_Em' = Them _

_Er' = Her_

_Ey' = Hey_

_Dun' = Don't_

_Yer = Your_

_An' = And_

_Won' = Won't_

_Fer = For_

_Wut = What (I usually use what, though. Depends)_

_Im' = Him_

_Hafta = Have to_

_Wit = With_

_Those are the basic words. All –ing suffixes are changed to –in'. But that's the gist of it. I hope that helps! _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**4. Home **

"Look, see Kai, the sun's all out an' smilin' for ya."

A man of average height stood by the window of the small shack. He had drawn back the flower patterned curtains to let some light into the room. He had bright blue eyes that practically glowed in the dimly lit room. His skin was dark and sun-kissed, but it was barely noticeable in such little light. He was dressed in a pair of dirty, jean overalls with a plain, red, button-up shirt underneath. The top button was left undone. His light brown hair was wild with spikes that shot out of his scalp in every direction. He bangs were flat and partially covered his eyes. There was a frown on his face.

"Kairi, can yuh speak to me?" he cooed. He walked across the room to where a wooden-framed bed was set up. The bed was big enough for two people, but right now it occupied one woman named Kairi. Her eyes were closed tightly and sweat was dripping down the sides of her face. Her long, red hair was tied into a braid and placed to the side of her. If she were standing it'd be long enough to reach to the middle of her back. The end was tied with a small, pink ribbon. Her skin was abnormally pale and clammy. She was tucked underneath a blue, thin blanket. The bed had no sheets and the mattress was very old with the stains to prove it.

The man sighed and placed his hand where Kairi's hand would be underneath the blanket. "Oh, Kairi," he whispered gently rubbing her hand.

"S-Sora," Kairi called. Her voice sounded scratchy and distant. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her tender stare. She had the most delicate, purple eyes.

Sora smiled weakly. "There ya are. How're yuh feeling?" he asked quietly.

"I-I think I feel a bit better than yesterday. C-Can I help out with the animals today?" Kairi asked innocently, "I'm sure Bessy misses me, s-she'll only milk for me."

He shook his head. "I dunno. You've been sick for quite a long time, Kai. An' ya don't look any better than ya did yesterday," Sora replied cautiously, "Maybe tomorrow. Roxas said he'd get some munny for a doctor. So we'll ask tuh doctor if ya can help me on the farm, okay? Just wait."

"Okay, Sora," Kairi answered weakly. She closed her eyes again. "Thank you for takin' such good care of me. You're a good husband," she whispered before falling asleep.

Sora frowned. "Oh, Kairi. I shoulda never let you go into that storm," he whispered sadly. He turned to look toward the front door. "Hurry home, Rox. She really needs a doctor."

* * *

"Naminé! Hurry yer ass up!" Roxas cried, "We were movin' faster when you were restrained!"

The two had continued their walk down the dirt road, but now Roxas was in the lead and Naminé was dragging behind. She was walking slowly for two reasons: she didn't want to go with him and she was very tired. Naminé was so tired she was beginning to miss being carried. "Can't we slow down?" Naminé whined. Her feet were aching. She had lost her white heels a long time ago, but the ground was hard enough for her to think she was still wearing them. She was sure she was going to have blisters.

Roxas stopped walking and turned around to face Naminé. He waited till she finally reached him to answer her question. "No, Naminé. We can't slow down. We were spose' to be at our destination a day ago!" Roxas shouted.

"That isn't my fault!" Naminé cried, "I'm not the one who got lost! I'm not the one who left me on the side of the road to be picked up by horny men!" She clenched her fists out of anger. _'Why does he always blame me? He started this mess all by himself and he did that when he girl-napped me!' _she thought angrily. Roxas made her furious.

Roxas growled. "Come here," he grumbled reaching out to grab her, but Naminé quickly moved away from him. "What're yuh doin', bitch? I was gonna carry you!" he exclaimed. He moved to grab Naminé again and once again she moved away. Roxas was dumbfounded. _'What is this crazy bitch doin'?' _he thought.

"I'm not going with you anymore!" Naminé cried. She turned and began to run the opposite direction they were travelling. This was her chance to get away from him. She knew he was tired from walking so fast. She had managed to store her energy by walking slow. She knew she was going to get away from him. She would use the weeds to travel back home, that way no man would even see her. It was a perfect plan that she had concocted just then. She heard Roxas chasing after her. His footsteps were loud. "You're not taking me anywhere, scum!"

Roxas growled. _'I can't lose er'!' _he thought as he increased his speed. Naminé had underestimated him. Roxas leapt from the ground, into the air, and onto Naminé. "Gotcha, bitch," Roxas groaned as he pressed his body onto hers. He wasn't going to give her any opportunity to wriggle away.

Naminé's whole body was in pain. She could barely breathe. "I-I can't believe…you," she gasped.

Roxas grinned. "I have a way of leavin' yuh speechless, dun' I?" he asked slyly, "Now then, are yuh done runnin'?" Naminé nodded her head. "Good," he grumbled as he stood up. Naminé remained on the floor too afraid to move. She didn't want to be pummeled again. Roxas lifted her from the ground and slung her on his shoulder. "Dun' worry, Naminé. We're almost there," he reassured, "I know you've probably never walked this far, so yer probably very tired and at wits end."

"You nailed it," Naminé grumbled. It was true. Her father barely ever let her leave the house, and when he did he escorted her. Naminé was only able to travel five miles, maximum, away from her house. Her father didn't want to give any man an opportunity to take her away. Naminé was beginning to see why Roxas called her father paranoid.

"Well, Naminé. You have officially crossed tuh Hollow Bastion – Radiant Garden borderline!" Roxas announced enthusiastically. He made it seem like she just did something amazing, and she wasn't even the one walking.

"Oh, joy," Naminé responded sarcastically. She wasn't so enthused.

Roxas paused. "Didya hear that?" he asked as he scanned the area.

"No, I didn't hear anything," Naminé replied, "if you're not going to walk you could at least put me down."

"Yes, why don't you put the lady down, scum!"

Naminé and Roxas both looked in the direction of the foreign voice. It came from behind them. The owner of the voice was a tall, muscular-looking man. He had long, silver hair that fell past his shoulders. His aquamarine eyes were fierce and determined. His skin was very pale. It almost made him look like a ghost. He was dressed in a white collared, button-down shirt that was covered by a long, brown coat. His pants were black and his shoes were black. He had a menacing aura about him.

"Who're you?" Roxas asked rudely, "I dun' have time fer the likes of you!"

Naminé smiled. "Riku!" she cried, "I'm finally saved!"

Roxas tightened his grip on Naminé. "Aw, shit!" he cried.

"Release the woman and you can go home," Riku warned, "But if you don't I will be forced to use violence."

"Look, yuh can have yer bitchy woman after yuh pay me five thousand munny. Till' then yuh can't have er'!" Roxas shouted, "Was nice meetin' yuh but we hafta go!" With those words said Roxas turned and ran into the tall weeds. This time he went to the right.

Riku growled. He snapped his fingers and two, muscular men jumped out of the left-side weeds. "Go find Naminé," he ordered. The men nodded and quickly ran into the field of weeds after Roxas and Naminé.

Roxas was frantically running through the tall weeds not even bothering to look behind him. He had Naminé for that, well he thought he did. She was too busy screaming phrases like 'Help me!' or 'I'm over here'. His favorite one was 'Save me from this scum'. That one really made him feel good about himself, not. "Would you shut yer trap!" Roxas shouted as he maneuvered his way through the field.

"Why can't you just set me free? I'll make sure Riku gives you your munny, just set me free!" Naminé cried helplessly, "It's been a nice trip, well not really, but now it's time for me to return to my fiancée so we can be wed and I'll never have to deal with scum like you again."

"Look, I'm not releasin' you till' I have that munny in my hand. When we get where were goin' you can phone home. But I need yuh as a bargainin' tool," Roxas explained, "I dun' trust rich people, such as yerself."

Naminé sighed, "I'm never going home."

"I hope yuh do," Roxas answered, "I sure haven't enjoyed dealing with yuh."

Roxas exited the tall field of weeds. In front of him was fenced-in patch of land. There were two wooden shacks, a barn, a outhouse, a chicken coop, and the rest was free land. Naminé could hear the calls of cows, goats, and chickens. _'Where am I?'_ she thought.

Roxas leapt over the fence and continued to run. He felt as if he was still being chased, and he wasn't going to stick around to find out if he was right. He continued to run into the farm's barn. He dumped Naminé onto the ground and hurriedly closed the barn doors. "They're gonna come lookin' here, I jus' know it," Roxas grumbled. Naminé could tell he was panicked. She could see the beads of sweat beginning to appear on his face. He glanced at Naminé who still hadn't verbally complained about being thrown down. He smirked. "I jus' got an idea, come with me," he ordered. He grabbed her arm to lift her off the ground and then continued his run.

Naminé took this chance to look at her surroundings. It was a tall barn and everything was covered in hay from the ground to any other solid object. She would've discovered more, but she was once again shoved to the floor by Roxas. He jumped on top of her and placed his hand over her mouth. "Dun' make a sound," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Sora was pacing the small shack as he waited for his twin brother. "He was spose' to be here," he grumbled to himself. He glanced over to where Kairi was sleeping. Her breathing was heavy and her sweat was pouring down the sides of her face. "Oh, Kairi!" he gasped. He quickly ran to the kitchen section of the shack. It was directly diagonal from where Kairi was lying. The entire shack was a perfect square and did not have much room. It was completely constructed of wood and there was only one window. The kitchen section was composed of three counters, one with a sink attached. There was two cabinets attached the wall above the counters. Each counter had its own form of storage. Above the sink was a dish rack that had been nailed in.

Sora quickly pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a white rag and quickly wrapped it into a rectangle. He turned on the water and ran the rag under the water till it was completely immersed. He squeezed out the extra and then made his way to Kairi. "I'm comin'," he whispered. He could hear her quietly moaning in pain. Sora pulled up a stool from the wall and scooted it near Kairi's bedside. He placed his palm on Kairi's forehead. "Mm, you're burnin' up," he whispered, "Dun' worry, Kairi. I'm here, I'm here."

"Sora," Kairi moaned painfully; she was writhing underneath the covers.

Sora could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Seeing his wife in this condition was painful. He missed her sweet smile. He missed her youthful voice. He missed her love. "Dun' worry, Kairi. Roxas will be here soon," he cooed as he gently placed the dampened rag on Kairi's forehead. She only groaned in response. "I hate to see ya in so much pain," Sora mumbled sadly. He removed a bit of Kairi's blanket and pulled out her arm. Her arm was covered by the sleeve of a dark blue night shirt that was too big for her. Sora rolled up the sleeve so he could see her hand. He gently grasped it trying to comfort Kairi through her episode.

**Knock, Knock **

"Who could that be," Sora grumbled. He stood up and pushed the stood back to the side of the wall. "Dun' worry, Kairi. I'll be back in a minute," he whispered. He blew a quick kiss before he turned to deal with whoever was behind the door. "I'm comin'!" he shouted as he made his way to the door. He had to walk around the circular dining table that was placed in the center of the shack. It was made of the same wood as the shack, and there was a candle set in the middle of it. Sora pulled the door open and was surprised to see a very pale man staring back at him.

"Sorry for the interruption, but have you seen anything suspicious?" the man asked.

Sora was mesmerized by the man's aquamarine eyes. "Yer eyes," he mumbled as he stared.

"Sir!"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, what'd ya ask?" Sora asked.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I haven't left this shack, I've been takin' care of my sick wife," he replied honestly.

The man sighed. "Well, if you see a blonde man carrying a blonde woman wearing a white dress contact the police," the man instructed, "I am sorry to have bothered you. I hope your wife gets better soon." With his last words said the man turned around, almost whipping Sora with his silver hair, and left the doorstep heading down the dirt road.

Sora closed the door. "Didya hear that Kairi? Some man is runnin' round' with a woman. Like that hasn't happened before, whatta waste of my time," he grumbled as he walked back over to his sick wife.

* * *

Roxas and Naminé had been lying in the hay for a while. Naminé felt like it had been at least half an hour. Her legs had gone numb from the pressure Roxas had been continually applying to her. It didn't even seem like he was trying to be lightweight for her. "Roxas, when can we move? I can't feel my legs," Naminé whined.

"I'll go check an' see if tuh coast is clear, stay here," Roxas instructed. He lifted his body off of hers and quickly left her.

Naminé continued to lie on the hay. Without Roxas on top of her she found that it was the softest surface she had encountered since her last night at home. _'I wish Riku would come and save me. I was so close to going home. Why did he have to run into the weeds? Surely he can find another girl to get him munny. Ah, why does he even need munny so badly?' _she thought. Naminé was growing impatient. Roxas was taking too long for her. She poked her head out of the cow stall he had thrown her into. Her curious poke was not long-lived. Roxas quickly slid and jumped on top of her. She opened her mouth to let out a cry of pain, but was greeted with a warm sensation.

Her blue eyes widened. _'Why do I feel a warm pressure on my lips?'_ she thought frantically. Naminé glanced above her and saw the sight she had been dreading. Roxas's face was so close to hers she could feel the bone of his forehead. She could also feel the softness and warmth of his lips on her own, but she was unable to do anything. His lips were completely preventing her from saying a word. It was as if they were sucking the air from her mouth, and he wasn't even doing anything but blocking her mouth. Her first kiss was gone.

Naminé heard the barn door open, and she understood why he had kissed her. She heard footsteps and Riku's voice. She was lucky she knew how to breathe out of her nose or else she would've suffocated. The footsteps lasted for only a couple of minutes before they and Riku left the barn and closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone Roxas quickly pulled away from her and wiped his mouth. "Could yuh drool anymore?" he asked, "Kissin' you is like kissin' a cow!"

"I didn't tell you to kiss me! You just threw yourself on me!" Naminé screamed. That comment burned. She felt hurt. She was not a cow, nor did she have the saliva amount of a cow. "Now, where are we?" she demanded angrily.

Roxas grinned. "We're home, now come wit me and I'll show yuh to yer room," he said sweetly. He helped Naminé off of the ground and out of the cow stall. He acted like a perfect gentleman. He even opened the barn door for her. The kindness made her suspicious. Roxas was never this nice to her. He led her past the grazing animals, the outhouse, and the chicken coop. She took in her surroundings. Naminé had always been a curious girl, and this was the first time she'd ever seen a farm up close. She couldn't help but be interested. It was very different from the life she had grown up in. There were no silk curtains or marble floors. There was only sticky mud and the heavy smell of manure in the air. Yet, for some reason Naminé felt liberated here. It made her almost glad Riku hadn't found her. She liked this new feeling.

"Here we are, princess," Roxas laughed. They were standing in front of a small shack. It was smaller than the other one that was adjacent to it. Roxas pushed open the door to reveal the inside. It was plain, completely plain. Naminé had never seen such a simplistic room. The interior was composed of wood and only wood. There were no fancy furnishings. Everything in the room was made out of wood from the wooden bed frame to the wooden bedside table. There were no windows and no rugs.

"This is it?" Naminé asked as she wandered into the shack.

"Yeah, not what yer accustomed to is it?" Roxas teased. Naminé only shook her head as she stared at her new surroundings in wonder. The feeling of liberation was still present. "Well, wait here. I want to introduce ya to someone," he instructed. He quickly turned away and left the shack leaving Naminé alone to contemplate her liberation.

Roxas ran to the adjacent shack and pushed through that door. "Sora!" he called happily.

Sora jerked his head up from Kairi's bedside. She had calmed down and he had been falling asleep. He was happy to see the familiar face in the doorway. "Roxas! Didya get the munny?" he asked almost too eagerly.

"Yeah, I got tuh munny. Now grab the phone and follow me to my shack," Roxas instructed.

Sora grinned. "Yes!" exclaimed happily, but he quickly silenced himself realizing that Kairi was asleep. He grabbed the phone from the counter and followed his brother. He made sure to close the front door behind him. He didn't want anyone wandering inside and disrupting his wife's sleep.

The two boys entered Roxas's shack to see Naminé still wondering around in awe. Sora's jaw dropped. He was speechless. Roxas grinned at him. "This is our munny!" he cried happily, "Isn't this great? I'm gonna get five thousand off of her!"

Naminé turned to see the new boy. "You look just like Roxas," she mumbled. Sora could only gawk at her in disbelief. "Never mind, Roxas is more intelligent than you. He can at least speak words," she laughed. She didn't know why she was laughing.

"Shut yer trap, bitch," Roxas commanded. Naminé grumbled. Roxas turned to Sora. "Well, what do ya have to say? I did a good job, didn't I?"

Sora finally couldn't take it anymore. He exploded. "Roxas! What the hell is yer problem! This doesn't give us any munny! In fact, she's gonna cost us more! How dare ya go an' steal a girl while my wife is dyin'! Err! Roxas!" he screamed. Naminé was scared. Roxas was scared. He had never seen his brother react so violently.

"S-Sora, yer accent is comin' out mighty clear. I thought yuh said you were gonna speak proper…ahh. Please dun' look at me that way…I'm yer twin brother! Remember that!" Roxas cried before he ran out of the shack with Sora screaming at him.

Sora turned to Naminé and gave her a nice grin. "I'm sorry my brother is an imbecile, ma'am. I promise he'll return ya as soon as I'm done wit him," he said sweetly. All Naminé could do was quietly nod. "Good," he muttered. He turned back to the doorway and ran after his brother. Naminé could hear Sora screaming curses at Roxas from outside the window. Roxas was screaming.

She collapsed onto the bed. "Riku, come back for me!" she cried, "I'm going to die here in crossfire!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and I hope you will leave me a review! I love reading them and responding. They bring me joy. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm glad to see that some of you found my explanation of speech beneficial. I'm happy to help. The pace of my writing is about two chapters per day so you can look forward to that at best. I'm afraid I can't go any faster than that. But I'm glad and lucky to have received such good reviews so far. So thank you! _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**5. The Farm**

Once Sora had had his fill of chasing Roxas and yelling at him the two re-entered Roxas's shack to have a talk with Naminé. They found her lying on Roxas's bed with the phone in her hand. Roxas grinned at the sight. "So, I see you've warmed up tuh the idea of callin' yer folks fer munny," Roxas said as he closed the door.

"Well, how else am I supposed to tell them where I am so they can come and get me?" Naminé asked. Roxas could detect the foul attitude she had in her voice.

Sora frowned. "So you've been arguin' this whole time?" he asked. His bright blue eyes were focused on Naminé. She could feel his concern for her through his heavy gaze. Naminé felt a blush creeping on her cheeks; the way he was staring at her made her feel embarrassed.

"Stop starin' at her so much, Sora," Roxas commanded.

Sora turned to his brother with a scowl on his face. "I'm still angry with you so orderin' me around ain't gonna cheer me up," he retorted. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Now, share with me your insane thinking. How is this girl going to get us munny for a doctor?" he asked.

Naminé's head perked up. A doctor? She examined Sora. He didn't look sick to her, and the way he had run after his brother earlier proved that nothing was wrong with his body. She didn't understand. Why did they need a doctor? "Why do you need a doctor?" Naminé asked curiously. After all, she felt she deserved to know. She may not be sick, but she was the one dragged from her home in the middle of the night.

Sora returned his gaze to Naminé. This time she could feel the sadness from his stare. She knew something was wrong. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but then shook his head. "I would tell ya, but I think the only way you'd understand was if I showed ya," Sora explained.

"Well please show me," Naminé replied quietly.

Sora rubbed his forehead. "I gotta make sure it's all right first, I'll come back and tell ya the verdict tomorrow, okay?" he said, "I don't know how she'd feel about strangers coming into her room while she's sick. She always liked to look presentable for guests." Naminé nodded; she could respect that.

'_Sora's much better than his brother. He's kind and respectable,' _she thought as she stared at both of them. Sora obviously had respect for whoever was in need of the doctor.

Roxas growled and glared at his brother. "Why do you speak of er' like she's already dead?" he asked. He was angry.

"Because at this rate she probably will be! You know how long she's been suffering! And you went and messed up, this is all your fault, Roxas. Now if you excuse me I have to go take care of my wife!" Sora cried before storming out of the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Naminé turned to Roxas with a confused stare. He sighed. "Dun' worry bout' him. He's a good guy, he's much better than I am," Roxas muttered, "Anyway, yuh need tuh go ahead and call yer folks. The sooner we get that munny the better."

For the first time Naminé did as Roxas's instructed with no complaints. She began to dial the numbers into the phone. She put the phone to her ear and stared at Roxas. "What am I supposed to say?" she asked.

"Dun' worry I'll guide ya through it," Roxas said with a wave of his hand.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, father? This is Naminé. Yes, yes I'm all right," Naminé began. She looked at Roxas for the words to continue as she heard her father rejoicing on the other side of the phone.

Roxas grinned. So far, so good. "Okay, now tell yer pa' bout' the munny issue," he instructed patiently. _'Dun' worry, Kairi. I'll get ya the munny soon and then the doctor can make ya better,' _he thought as he watched Naminé talk to her father.

"Yes, father. Have Riku bring the munny with him. He'll give the munny to Roxas and then I am free to go. No, Riku can come alone, there doesn't need to be anyone else with him. Yes, father I have my own room and he's treating me nicely so don't worry. I'll be home before you know it. I'll be sure to call you everyday, okay, goodbye."

"How'd it go?" Roxas asked eagerly.

Naminé sighed. "He said he'll be sending Riku with munny within the next day, so you'll be getting what you wanted and then I can go home and never have to deal with you ever again," she said happily, "Ah, I'm so relieved."

Roxas rolled his eyes. He should've known to expect such an answer from Naminé. "Well, make yerself comfortable. Feel free to sleep, I'm gonna go try an' reconcile wit my brother. Good night, Naminé," he said as he turned away from her.

"Wait," Naminé called.

"Wut is it? I know tuh bed dun' have any sheets, but ya can get past that, right?"

Naminé shook her head. "No, well yes I can, but that's not why I said wait. I just wanted to thank you," she mumbled.

Roxas spun around on his heels. His eyes were wide as he stared at Naminé in disbelief. _'Did I throw her on the ground too hard?'_ he thought. "Thank me? I thought ya hated me!" he exclaimed. This time the comment lacked sarcasm.

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you. I'm only saying thank you because you could've done worse to me. So I guess you're partially a gentleman," Naminé stated, "Just don't let this go to your head. It's already big enough."

Roxas laughed, "My head is big? Have you looked in a mirror?" Roxas laughed, "Anyway, have a nice rest." With that said Roxas left the shack and gently closed the door behind him.

Naminé turned and spotted a mirror in one of the corners of the shack. She scooted off of the bed and rushed over to it. Roxas had made her feel self-conscious. "Ha! My head is proportionate to my body!" she exclaimed proudly. She continued to stare at her appearance and found herself becoming more and more upset. "My hair is a mess, there's makeup running down my face, and my dress is more like an off white rag, great," she muttered.

* * *

Roxas quietly entered the shack. He spotted his brother in the corner of the room holding Kairi's hand as she writhed in pain. A frown found its way on his face. _'It looks like er' condition has worsened since I last saw er','_ he thought sadly. It pained him to see Kairi so sick. She was like a sister to him, well she was technically his sister since she was married to Sora, but she meant so much to him as well. "Sora," he quietly called as he approached the scene.

Sora turned to see his brother walking toward him. The sun had already set so he had to squint his eyes to see him in the darkness. He had already closed the curtains and lit the candle on the dining table. That was the way Kairi always liked the shack at night. When she was healthy she would always watch the sun set with Sora from the window and once it was gone she'd close the curtains. The candle was necessary to maneuver through the room. "What do yuh want?" Sora grumbled, "I don't want to see you right now."

"I know yuh think I let ya down, but Naminé called her folks and they're gonna give us tuh five thousand munny, so please dun' be angry me," Roxas pleaded quietly, "Kairi wouldn't want us to be fightin'. Yuh know she hates when we do." Sora always forgave him when he played the 'Kairi card'. It was a sure-fire argument.

Sora turned to look at his wife. She seemed to have calmed down a bit after Roxas entered the shack. Kairi was breathing normally, but the sweat was still trickling down. He sighed and looked back at Roxas. "Okay, okay but I'm only forgivin' you cause' Kairi would want me too," he said with a small smile, "Now what'd yuh say that girls name was?"

"Her name is Naminé," Roxas answered. He kneeled down next to Kairi's bedside. "Ey' Kai, I know yuh probably can't hear me but I jus' wanted to tell yuh the doctor will be here soon to check on yuh. We're gonna get some munny," he cooed. His words were gentle as he addressed Kairi. His tone was completely different from what it usually was. It was softer and sweeter. He treated her delicately.

"You know what would be the funniest thing?" Sora asked with a small chuckle.

"What?"

"If that girl was Kairi's sister. She once told me she had one named Naminé," Sora explained, "It'd be ironic I think."

Roxas chuckled, "I'm not sure ironic is the term you're thinkin' of, but I spose' it'll work for now. I doubt that bitch is related to Kairi though. Kairi's sweet and Naminé's a relative of the devil." Roxas nodded his head as he thought of their journey together. The whole time Naminé whined, cried, and yelled at him. It wasn't pleasant.

Sora smirked slyly. "I think you like her," he teased.

Roxas jumped to his feet from his outrage. "Wut! No way, she's not my type," he replied.

"But yuh talk about her the same way you've talked about every girl you've ever liked," Sora added with a small smile, "That's why yuh stole her, huh? You weren't thinkin' about Kairi, you were thinkin' about that little friend of yers."

Roxas blushed. "Sora!" he cried angrily only to receive Sora's shushes. "Sora," he repeated quieter, "How can yuh accuse me of somethin' so vulgar. I told yuh once and I'll tell yer ass again, I ain't interested in findin' myself a woman. I dun' need one. Now if yuh excuse me I'll be headin' tuh bed." Roxas turned to leave the shack.

Sora grinned. As Roxas was leaving he said loud enough for Roxas to hear, "Every man has his day!"

Roxas quickly and quietly returned to his shack. He found Naminé asleep on the right side of his bed. He smirked. _'I should scare er',' _he thought with a little chuckle. He quietly tiptoed to her side of the bed and kneeled down so that he could be eye-level with her. He wanted to see the terror in her eyes when he scared the living daylights out of her. He opened his mouth to let out a mighty roar, but something tugged at his heart. _'She looks pretty,' _he thought as he stared at her in awe. His urge to frighten her quickly disappeared. He took notice of everything about her.

Naminé had taken the rest of her hair down from her bun. It was now spread free around the pillow she had claimed. He reached out to touch it and found it was extremely soft. It felt fluffy; it reminded him of cotton candy. He saw that her face was stained with old makeup and sweat. She looked like a clown and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. She had placed the blanket just below her bust line. He imagined she was hot in the stuffy room since it had no windows and a candle was burning near the bed. He gazed down at her dress and found himself admiring the tear. It was skillfully done right through her cleavage line. He could see the plumpness of her bosom popping out of her white bra. The way she was laying on her side only made them stand out more. Despite her clown face, Roxas thought she was beautiful. He wanted to touch her.

**Every man has his day. **The words rang through his head. Roxas shook his head. _'No way, er' fiancée is gonna drop off the munny an' I'll never see er' again. Now is not tuh time to be gettin' attached,' _he thought as he continued to admire her. He felt a desire growing inside of him that he wished wasn't there. He could see the outline of her lips in the soft glow of the candlelight. He couldn't help but remember what happened in the barn. The thought of it sent tingles down his spine.

"You may be a bitch, but…I guess yer all right," Roxas whispered as his face inched closer to hers. "We may like arguin' wit each other all the time, but I can help but be attracted to ya." He continued to inch closer until he felt the tip of her nose brush against his. The light touch electrified his nerves and he felt his breath hitch. He continued to inch closer until all he had to do to touch her lips was pucker. He smiled. "I'm surprised yuh haven't woken up yet and yelled at me," he breathed, "Well yuh ain't gettin' a kiss from me. Jus' a good night. So good night." Roxas removed his face and regained his stance. He took one more glimpse of Naminé before he travelled to the other side of the bed. He quietly tucked himself under the cover trying his best not to disrupt her. He let out a small sigh before he blew the candle out.

The next morning began at the crack of dawn. Naminé woke up to the rude sound of Roxas's morning grunts and a rooster with a wail as loud as a siren. She rolled over in the bed and was surprised to see a lazy eyed Roxas stretching his arms. She blinked twice before she finally realized what was strange about the sight. "Why are you next to me?" Naminé cried in horror. She quickly checked under the blanket to make sure all of her clothing was still present.

Roxas groaned, "Why're yuh screamin' at me so early in the mornin'? I didn't even do nothin' to yuh yet!"

Naminé let out a sigh of relief seeing that her clothes were still on. "Never mind," she replied, "Now, if you don't mind. I'll be going back to sleep." She rolled back to her side of the bed and snuggled into her blanket trying to ignore the laughter from Roxas.

"Lookie here, miss. We wake up early here cause' we got work to do and yer gonna pick up the slack from Sora's sick wife so we can get it done early," Roxas ordered with a smirk, "So get up!" Roxas pushed Naminé out of the bed and onto the hard wood floor. Naminé let out a shriek as she fell to the ground. Roxas peered over the edge to see her sprawled out on the floor with an ugly look on her face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why did you do that?" Naminé asked. She didn't bother to scream at him, it was too early in the morning to scream. She didn't want to lose her voice on account of Roxas.

Roxas smirked handsomely. "I thought ya needed help gettin' yer pretty lil' head outta bed," he replied sweetly. Naminé blushed. This time Roxas saw the scarlet appear on her makeup stained cheeks. "Aw, did I embarrass yuh? You dun' have time to be fallin' in love wit me, darlin'. Yer efforts to win my heart would be futile. Now come on, I gotta teach ya how to handle the animals."

For once Naminé didn't know whether to be angry with him or agree with him. She shakily removed herself from the ground using the bed as leverage. Roxas had left her alone in the room so she was already falling behind. _'He's so cocky to think that I would fall in love with him. How could I love the man who stole me from my family for his own gain? He put me through so much in these few days,' _she thought as a frown developed on her mouth. Naminé walked back to the mirror to stare at her reflection. "I look like a clown," she muttered unhappily. She ran her fingers through her fluffy hair getting caught on various tangles. It was frizzy, fluffy, tangled, and hideous. Naminé sighed. "I can't look at this anymore," she mumbled before she turned away and left the shack.

Roxas was waiting for her outside. "Yuh finally ready?" he asked with a frown. He was impatient.

"I had to look at my appearance before I went outside, it's a habit," Naminé explained, "Now what is it that you want me to do."

Roxas grinned. "Come wit me," he ordered. He grabbed her hand and dragged her past the two shacks. She caught a glimpse of Sora entering the chicken coop as she passed by. Roxas led her all the way back to the barn. This time there was a cow in the stall. "Sora's wife always took care of tuh milkin' and that's mainly cause' the cow dun' like me or Sora," Roxas explained, "So we need yuh to milk er' cause' she hasn't been milked in a while."

"I have to milk a cow?" Naminé asked fearfully. Roxas only grinned at her in response. "I-I feel faint…what if it kicks me and I die? What if it doesn't milk for me or what if it does and gets all over me!" Naminé became panicked.

"Stop bein' such a worry wart! I'll be here to guide ya through it," Roxas said. He pushed her into the barn and closed the door behind them. He pulled out the milk pail from a ledge in the barn and handed it to Naminé. He then reached back to the ledge and handed her a pair of gloves. Naminé slipped them on as he guided her to the cows. "Now, assume the position," he said as he pointed to one of the cow's utters.

Naminé cautiously entered the stall and crawled near the cow's utter. "Are you sure one you guys can't do this?" she asked.

"Yeah, they prefer the touch of a woman such as yerself. Yuh look jus' like her so I dun' think you'll alarm them," Roxas explained, "Now give er' a rub and talk to er' a bit."

She did as she was instructed. Naminé didn't want to be at the end of the cattle's hoof. She carefully rubbed her gloved hand against the cow. She looked to Roxas unsure of what to say. He only nodded at her. Naminé stared into the cow's large eye to see her messy reflection. It was staring right at her. "Um, hello there. Would you mind if I took some milk from you today?" she asked. Roxas could tell Naminé felt awkward talking to the cow.

"Er' name is Bessy," Roxas encouraged.

"Bessy, um that's a pretty name for a cow," Naminé choked, "Well…I'm going to milk you now. Please don't kick me." Naminé crouched down on the ground once more. She placed the pail under the utter and then looked to Roxas for further instruction. She'd only ever watched cows be milked on television, she didn't know what she was doing.

"Jus' grab it and pull on it, but be gentle. The goal is not to hurt er'," Roxas advised as he watched. Naminé's insecurity was making him nervous.

Naminé faced the utter once more. She lifted her hands and gently placed them on the tube-like things that were coming out of the sack. She didn't know what she was touching, but it didn't matter. This is what they did on the movies and since Roxas hadn't corrected her she must've been doing something right. She gently began to pull and was surprised when milk squirted out and into the pail. "Wow," she mumbled as she continued.

"Jus' keep doin' that and I'll tell ya when to stop, wouldn't want ya kicked in the head cause' you aggravated her," Roxas laughed as he watched over her. He was surprised that Naminé was capable of performing any work successfully. He was expecting her to scream and startle the cow. She seemed like she always needed help, but this time he didn't have to save her.

Sora entered the barn and left the door open. "Good mornin' you two," he greeted as he walked over to Roxas. "So what kinda work you got this young lady doin'?" he asked as he watched Naminé milk Bessy.

"Oh, jus' this. I was gonna let er' bathe afterward. Have you seen er' face? She looks like a clown," Roxas replied with a chuckle. He heard Naminé grumbling to herself. He loved pushing her buttons.

Sora nodded. "Well, after she bathes she can meet the lady," Sora stated, "Kai said it was all right."

"Okay, I'll lead er' over when she's done bathing then."

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. I think I'll be taking a dinner break now. I'm pretty hungry. Please leave me a review so I can get back to you and thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello again! This is the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**6. Kairi**

Naminé and Roxas gave the fresh milk to Sora and then set off to find a place for Naminé to bathe. Roxas led Naminé past the farm and into the tall field of weeds that existed behind it. Naminé took note that Hollow Bastion was covered in tall weeds. She was slightly worried that she would be cleaning herself in a pond similar to what Roxas cleaned himself in. She wasn't looking forward to murky water. They continued to walk till they came to a random oasis. This one had a hot spring; Naminé was delighted.

"This is tuh reason me an' Sora didn't invest in a bathroom," Roxas said with a smirk, "It's warm all year round, much better than any bathtub."

Naminé smiled. "I've only ever heard of this before! I never thought I'd actually get to sit in one and bathe," she exclaimed excitedly. She dipped her toes in the water and the warmth sent tingles to her spine. "It feels so good," she moaned. Roxas tugged at his collar. This scene was making him feel strange.

"Well, I'll leave yuh and the water alone," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Wait!" Naminé called.

"Wut?" Roxas replied almost rudely.

"Do you really expect me to put this back on?" she asked referring to her dress, "It's falling apart!"

Roxas scratched his head. She had a valid point, her dress was falling apart. His eyes drifted to where he could see her cleavage line. A small smile formed on his face. It was like he was a teenage boy all over again, except without the drool. He shook his head snapping out of his gaze. He was twenty-two years old; he had to focus on the task at hand. There would be time to drool over her later. Not that he was going to. "I'll let yuh borrow some of the lady's clothin'. She doesn't have much use fer em' and yuh look like you'd fit her clothes," Roxas answered, "I'll be back with them later."

"Thank you, Roxas," Naminé called as she watched him quickly disappear into the weeds. She returned her attention to the hot spring. She quickly began to slip out of her clothing. She first pulled the tattered dress over her head and tossed it to the side. She would ask Roxas what to do with it later; there was no way she was bringing it home. Second, she unclipped her bra and placed it neatly on the ground. She then slid off her panties and also placed those neatly on the ground. She would ask Roxas where she could clean those later. She slowly stepped into the water letting it send shockwaves through her body.

"This feels amazing," she moaned as she lowered her body into the hot spring.

* * *

"Ey' Sora, Naminé needs some clothes. Do ya think Kairi would mind if she borrowed a dress?" Roxas asked. He had made his way to the shack and once again had interrupted another one of Sora's tender moments with his wife.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, she can. Check in the dresser over there," Sora instructed. The dresser was on the same side of the house as the bed Kairi was currently sleeping in. Roxas dug through the dresser finding a long, burgundy dress, a clean pair of white panties, and a clean bra to match. He didn't know much about women's underwear but he thought they always had to match so he took longer finding a matching set in the unorganized drawer.

"Thanks, Sora!" he called as he ran out the front door.

Sora tilted his head to the side. "I wonder what he's in such a hurry for," he mumbled to himself. Roxas was acting peculiar. He had never seen his brother go out of his way for a woman. This excluded Kairi because she counted as family. "I guess I'll just forget about it," he decided with a shrug of his shoulders, "He can be as weird as he wants. It'll all end anyway when she goes home."

Roxas ran all the way back to the hot spring. He didn't want Naminé to have to wander around without clothing. If she called for him and he wasn't there something terrible could happen to her. Hollow Bastion was a dangerous place for a woman left alone. Someone else could easily hear her call and come and make her his. As the law states, a woman belongs to the man that stole her virginity regardless of marriage. That was why it was safe for Kairi to be left alone in the shack. One, she was sick as a dog. Two, Sora had already claimed the pearl that was her virginity. Kairi had the pendant around her neck to prove it.

Roxas finally reached the hot spring. He quietly peered through the weeds to see Naminé safely seated in the hot spring. She had her arms spread across the edge of the stone barrier he and Sora had set up. Her head was laid back and she had her face toward the sun. She looked relaxed. Roxas couldn't help but envy her. His baths were never as relaxing. Something was always bothering me whether it was mosquitoes, his brother, or the miscellaneous. His eyes continued to scan Naminé's appearance. Due to the position of her head he could see the round shape of her breasts and the tops of her pink nipples. Roxas's face immediately turned to a shade of crimson. _'Ah! I'm shaming her body'_ he thought frantically. Roxas didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Naminé unattended. Some strange, perverted man might stumble into the hot spring and rape her. Yet, if he continued to watch her he was acting as the strange, perverted man.

He couldn't remove his eyes from Naminé's body. They were practically glued to her natural appearance. Roxas felt the tingles travelling all around his body as he watched her relax. They were bothering him and they made him feel light-headed as if he had taken a drink of whiskey. His blue eyes had glazed over and had a look of hunger in them, but his fun soon came to an end. Roxas was knocked from his trance as Naminé slid deeper into the water. Her delightful breasts were now gone from his vision.

"I gotta stop starin' at er'," he quietly mumbled to himself. Since she was completely covered by the water Roxas decided now was the best time to give her Kairi's clothing. He turned his back toward the hot spring and slowly began to walk through the weeds revealing himself. "Naminé!" he announced, "I have yer clothes. I'm gonna drop em' here."

Naminé noticed that his back was turned to her as he spoke. She smiled. _'I guess he does have some manners,' _she thought happily. "Okay, Roxas, thank you," Naminé replied. Roxas dropped the clothes on the ground and quickly left the oasis. Once Roxas left she stood. Naminé sat on the rocks placed around the hot spring. She knew the heat would dry her off faster than if she stood away from the hot spring to dry off. She crossed her arms over her bosom and sat quietly. She knew Roxas was on the other side of the weeds so she didn't have to worry about a random man coming and taking advantage of her. Still, she felt antsy and she didn't know why.

'_Roxas is on the other side of the weeds protecting me, nothing will happen. He's right there making sure nothing will happen to me,' _she thought as she tried to shake the strange feeling that had come over her. Yet, the more she thought of Roxas the worse the feeling got. She felt the butterflies churning in her stomach. What was this feeling? She slowly removed herself from the rocks and walked to where Roxas had left her clothing. She felt tingles from her core with every step.

She sorted through the pile and found a pair of panties and a bra. Naminé let out a sigh of relief. _'For a minute there I thought he wasn't going to give me any undergarments,'_ she thought as she slid the panties on. She then took the bra and clipped it around her. She slipped her hands through the straps and found it was a perfect fit. Naminé let out another relieved sigh. She lifted the dress from the ground and saw that it was a strapped, button-down. Naminé unbuttoned the first three buttons and then slid it on over her head. She re-buttoned herself and then rubbed her hands down the dress. It felt smooth. She grabbed her old clothing and turned to the weeds.

"Okay, I'm dressed Roxas!" she called loud enough so he could hear her.

Roxas shifted through the weeds. "Well, come on," he grunted and waved his hand in her direction. Naminé hurried over to him and the two of them made their way back through the field of weeds. Roxas grabbed her hand and held it as they walked.

"R-Roxas, what're you doing?" she asked with a stutter.

"I dun' want yuh gettin' lost in this," Roxas replied quietly.

"Oh," Naminé mumbled. She hid her disappointed tone. For some reason she was hoping for a different answer.

Roxas pulled her through the farm not even giving her a chance to take a glance. Naminé wondered why he was in such a rush. She wanted to enjoy the scenery. They arrived at the doorstep of the other shack in only a few minutes. Roxas had forced them to walk very quickly.

"Naminé," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"When yuh go inside you can't be actin' and talkin' loud. The woman in there is very sick so please be courteous fer er'," Roxas instructed. Naminé nodded. "Okay, try not to bump into anything. There ain't much room."

Roxas pushed open the door and ushered Naminé inside. She was instantly shocked by her surroundings. There was one window, a dingy-looking kitchen, a small dining table in the middle of the room, Sora hunched over a bed, and a dusty dresser. She remained quiet as Roxas led her to the bed. She saw Sora holding the hand of the woman lying in the bed. There was a rag resting on her forehead, Naminé presumed her temperature was high. The room reeked of illness. Her hair was long, red and tied into a long braid beside her. She was staring at her with weak eyes. The life appeared to be almost drained from her purple orbs. She was pale and glistening from her own sweat. Naminé guessed she was dressed in a pair of Sora's pajamas, because of the way the night shirt loosely fit her. But the oddest thing about her was she reminded her of what Kairi would've looked like at her age. Roxas had been right; the two of them were very similar.

"This is her?" the woman asked; she was speaking to her husband.

Sora nodded. "Her name is Naminé," he stated gently. He stroked the palm of her hand.

She smiled. "I once had a sister named Naminé," she said, mostly to herself.

Naminé's eyes widened. Her heartbeat quickened and her breath hitched. "You had a sister named Naminé? What happened to her?" she asked eagerly.

She laughed quietly. "I don't know what became of her," she replied, "I'm the one who disappeared. When I was young some men stole me away from her and my parents and auctioned me up at the center of town. But Sora saved me and I've been livin' here ever since."

Naminé felt the tears beginning to form. Her throat stiffened as she tried to prevent herself from crying. "W-Were you taken when you were six years old? Did you have a sister that you were arguing with that left you alone in the garden before you were taken away?" Naminé choked as she strained herself. Kairi nodded weakly; the tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as well. "Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"Yes, it's me," Kairi replied as a tear finally slid down her cheek.

Naminé couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears began to pour down from her eyes as she loudly wept. "I-I'm so s-sorry I left you!" she bawled. She pushed past Sora and fell down beside her sister. She rested her head on the edge of Kairi's bed as she continued sob. "I-I didn't mean f-for you to be taken away…we looked e-everywhere for you. For weeks I didn't sleep," Naminé explained through her tears, "Mom was h-heartbroken and dad was never the same. I'm so sorry, Kairi. I'm s-so sorry!"

"It's all right," Kairi choked through her tears, "I ended up here a-and I was taken care of. P-Please dun' pity me. I-I'm happy."

"Can I hug you?" Naminé requested weakly. Kairi nodded. Naminé carefully shifted closer to Kairi making sure not to hurt her as she wrapped her arms around her sister and continued to cry for her.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other. Sora's version of irony had prevailed, but now he felt awkward witnessing their emotional reunion. All the boys could do was watch as the girls cried and cried and cried. Roxas was beginning to become agitated by all the tears. Sora felt his wife's elation and almost cried with her; he hid this fact from Roxas by shielding his eyes with his hair. He knew Roxas would never let him live it down. Eventually, the girls ceased their tears about the past and shifted their focus to the problem that was at hand.

Naminé wiped the tears from her eyes and removed her body from her sister's. "So what happened?" she asked, "How did Kairi become so sick?"

Sora sighed. "I'm not too proud of this story, but I'll share it with ya. Is that all right, Kai?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't stepping on Kairi's toes by sharing her story. She nodded and smiled at him. "Well it all began when Bessy charged through the fence…" Sora began.

"_Sora!" Kairi yelled as she ran into the barn. Sora was separating the milk from the pail into glass bottles. He was going to try and sell some in the market for munny. _

_Sora turned to look at his wife. "What's the matter?" he asked as he she approached him. _

"_Bessy got out of the fence and ran somewhere," Kairi explained, "You've got to go find her!" _

_Sora laughed and nodded. "I knew that cow always had too much spirit," he said as he began to walk out of the barn. He glanced up at the sky and saw the dark clouds beginning to form. "I dunno, Kai. A storms bout' to come. Maybe we should wait till it passes to go searchin' for Bessy," Sora suggested cautiously. _

"_We can't just leave her out in a storm!" Kairi exclaimed unhappily. _

_Sora scratched his head. "Bessy can take care of herself, I mean, she charged through the fence, right?" he stated as he stared at the damage Bessy did to the fence. He and Roxas would have to repair that later before all the chickens started to follow Bessy's example. _

_Kairi shook her head. "You know how easy it is to get lost in those weeds; if you're not gonna go find her I am!" Kairi shouted with a frown on her face. _

"_Kairi, please. I don't want anything to happen to ya," Sora begged, "Storms here can be so unpredictable." _

_She shook her head again. "I'll be back before the storm hits, I promise. Just get all the other animals back into their place," she instructed. With that she quickly ran in the direction Bessy fled with Sora sadly watching her. He had a bad feeling about this. _

_He did as he was told. Sora and Roxas ushered the chickens back into their coop and returned their two goats to the barn. Sora even finished transferring the milk to bottles. The sky was becoming blacker by the minute and Sora could feel the rain drops already hitting his head. _

"_Where is she," he mumbled as he stared at the sky. _

"_Maybe we should wait in tuh barn. That way when she gets back we can help er' get Bessy in," Roxas suggested. Sora agreed and the two boys went to wait for Kairi in the barn. They watched as the rain fell heavier and harder. Hours passed by and Kairi still wasn't back. They heard thunder and saw occasional strikes of lightning. They could hear the wind howling through the barn. Sora was nervous for his wife. _

"_Maybe I should go after her," Sora suggested, "Somethin' could've happened and she might need help." _

_Roxas sighed. "And what if yuh get stuck out there too? Then you'll both die!" Roxas exclaimed. _

_Sora growled. "She's not gonna die! Dun' ever speak that again!" Sora hollered. Roxas was silent. Sora poked his head out of the barn and looked both directions. He spotted Kairi and Bessy on the right. They were struggling against the wind to reach the barn. "Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran to her. Roxas quickly followed. _

"_Help me get her in the barn," Kairi pleaded tiredly. Together the three pushed Bessy into the barn and into her stall with hardly any difficulty. Kairi fell to her knees once the deed was done; she was breathing hard. "T-Thank you," she breathed as her head drooped toward the ground. _

_Sora kneeled down next to his wife. "Kairi, are you all right?" he asked quietly. He placed his palm on her forehead and felt her heat radiate. "Your head's kinda hot," he mumbled. _

_Kairi shook her head. "N-No, don't worry about me I'm fine. I just need to rest," she replied. Sora lifted Kairi from the ground and carried her to a drier spot of the barn. He carefully laid her down in the hay. _

"We had to stay in the barn that night cause' of the storm, but in the mornin' I woke up to Kairi wheezin' an' coughin'. Her condition only worsened as the days went by and soon she couldn't get outta bed," Sora explained sadly, "I blame myself. I shoulda been the one to go find Bessy, not Kairi. I hope yuh don't think too badly of me, Miss Naminé."

Naminé shook her head. "How could I? You've been taking care of her and that's all that matters," she replied. She had stopped crying, but the emotional sensation was still tugging at her heart. She felt sorry for her sister and Sora. She felt pity for Roxas. She now turned her attention to the blonde man. His head was tilted toward the floorboards as he listened to their conversation. "Roxas," she called.

He dared to raise his head to look at her. "Well, now yuh know the truth, aren't ya gonna raise hell?" he asked in an almost sarcastic tone. Naminé shook her head. "Gonna slap me and tell me what scum I am?" he asked again. She shook her head. "Gonna tell me I was wrong to steal yuh from yer folks fer my own selfish reasons?" he asked again in an almost hopeful tone. It was as if he wanted Naminé to yell at him.

"No, I just wanted to say…thank you," Naminé choked. Roxas's eyes widened as she ran to hug him. "If you hadn't taken me I would've never saw my sister ever again!" she cried, "So thank you for stealing me a-and thank you for taking care of my sister for so long. I-I thought maybe she ended up somewhere awful, but she was here with you and Sora this whole time. And she's happy, so thank you!"

This was not the reaction Roxas had been expecting. After all he had put her through she was thanking him and clinging to him as she cried joyously. This was not the Naminé he knew. Where were the words of contempt? Where were her insults and her crude remarks? Where were her screams of anger? They were gone and so was Roxas's dislike for her. It had disappeared in all the excitement. He didn't know what to think of her. She had proved him wrong. She wasn't just some rich girl that only cared about her wallet. Naminé was different; she had emotions and she cared for her sister. She loved her sister.

"It was nothin'," he finally mumbled.

Naminé shook her head. "It was everything," she replied happily.

Sora smirked at Kairi. She nodded in return. They knew what was going on. They could see the dumbfounded look in Roxas's eye. They watched as he stood speechless while Naminé hugged him. It only meant one thing. Roxas was falling in love.

* * *

_A/N: And that's the update. I meant to post it last night, but I got caught up in some other events. But better late than never, right? Starting Friday and on I may not be able to update as much as I recently have. It shouldn't affect the rate too greatly, but it won't be as fast. I hope this won't discourage any of you. But thank you for reading and please leave me a review so that I can get back to you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Second chapter I shall be working on today. I write these in-between editing so I pretty much spend the whole day writing. I have no life. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**7. Hot Springs**

Eventually Sora shooed Naminé and Roxas out of the shack so Kairi could sleep. It was the first time in a while that Kairi had spoken more than five sentences. Sora was overjoyed to see his wife interact the way she used to. She laughed and chatted with Naminé as if she wasn't extremely sick. He couldn't help but smile. Naminé was giving her strength and he would be sure to thank the blonde for that later. For now, Kairi needed her rest and he would watch over her to make sure she slept fine.

Naminé was beaming. She flitted and skipped around like a happy school girl. Roxas had never seen her this way, but he had been wrong about her before. "Ah! I'm so happy, Roxas!" she proclaimed as she skipped through the mud on the farm.

He couldn't help but feel out of place. This wasn't what he was used to. He was ready to argue with her. "Well, good fer you," Roxas scoffed. He was purposefully picking a fight with her.

"What's wrong with you?" Naminé asked.

Roxas sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before walking away from her. He didn't know what was going on. _'Why am I actin' like this? I should be happy she ain't yellin' and hollerin' anymore,' _he thought_, 'Fer some reason this Naminé makes me feel weird. I can't think straight with er' round' me. My head feels fogged up.' _Roxas continued to walk toward the field of weeds behind the barn. He needed some alone time. He didn't notice that Naminé was quietly following him.

He began to think aloud once he reached the weeds. "I wonder why she approves of me now? I thought she held grudges; I thought she was a spoiled brat. But she's proved me wrong," Roxas said to himself. Naminé followed the sound of his voice. "I'm so used to er' arguin' wit me that I can't enjoy this new Naminé or is it said better, the true Naminé," he continued. He reached the hot spring and let out a sigh. The image of her nude breasts came to his mind and his agitation rose. "Whenever I think of er' I feel bothered!" he cried out of frustration, "I dun' know what to do bout' this girl. She makes me feel so strange!" Naminé silently listened to Roxas from behind a couple of weeds. She didn't want to miss a word he said.

Roxas sat down on the ground and began to pull off his black work boots. They were the only pair he owned. Once they were off he yanked his socks off of his feet and stuffed them in the boots. Roxas dipped his feet in the water and let out a relaxed sigh. "This is tuh place I come to think but today my mind ain't clearin'," he said as if he was talking to someone. He stared at his reflection on the water and thought of Naminé. "She's so beautiful. And not only that, apparently she's kind, carin', and even lovin' too. How can she be both a bitch an' that? I dun' understand er'. She blows my mind," Roxas concluded. He continued to stare at his reflection. "Do yuh know wut I should do?" he asked it. It didn't answer his question, something else did. Next to his reflection he saw Naminé's.

"Gah!" Roxas yelped with surprise.

Naminé smiled. "I heard everything you said," Naminé whispered.

Roxas scratched the back of his neck. She'd blown his mind again. How did he not notice her following him? He shook his head, it wasn't important. "Oh, did yuh?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I did. And I understand your dilemma. This whole time that you've been dragging me around against my will you thought what you saw was what you get," Naminé answered, "But that isn't me. I was just stressed. Can you imagine being taken from your room on the eve of your wedding?"

"Well…nah. I can't," Roxas replied. He wasn't a girl. He didn't understand how girl's felt. He didn't even understand how wedding's felt. Sora and Kairi couldn't afford to have a formal wedding; they were hitched in another town not too far away. There was no ceremony and Roxas was the witness.

Naminé sighed, "But I do owe you an apology. After seeing my sister in the state she is in I understand why you did it. You didn't have any other way to get munny, did you? And you were desperate. I just think it's so weird that you chose me without even knowing she was my sister." Naminé laughed lightly. "It's just a weird coincidence. But I will make sure you get your munny. I won't have Kairi die, not when I've just found her," Naminé vowed.

"I guess yer all right," Roxas stated with a small smile. The two sat in silence for a while. Neither of them dared to say anything. It was the first time they were alone together and didn't argue over something. It was nice.

Naminé fiddled her fingers nervously. The silence made her feel awkward and she was unsure why that was. Sitting next to Roxas quietly made her feel strange. She stole a glance. He was gently kicking underneath the spring water. _'He looks relaxed,' _she thought with a smile. This was a different Roxas that was sitting next to her. He didn't have a scowl on his face, nor did he even look a bit angry. He looked calm as he stared into the water. There was something about the image that Naminé couldn't resist; she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

The sun was beginning to set and the colors of the horizon began to reflect off of the spring water. Naminé could see those colors dancing on Roxas's body. He almost looked like a rainbow. She couldn't help but let a little giggle escape past her lips. Roxas the rainbow.

Roxas eyed her. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"You look like a rainbow," Naminé giggled.

Roxas stared down at his clothing to find that the colors from the water had reflected onto him. He smirked. "Ha, ha. Yuh know it's jus' a reflection," Roxas replied, "Have yuh looked at yerself?" He watched as she checked her body, and laughed when she realized she also looked the same. He couldn't help but think it was a good look for her. He smiled at her.

She blinked. Was Roxas staring at her? "Is there something on my face?" she asked curiously. She looked at her reflection in the water and only saw a clear face. She turned back to Roxas and surprised to see he had inched closer to her. Naminé was startled. "Um, hello there," she mumbled. The butterflies had returned to torment her stomach. She felt the tingles begin to spread throughout her body as she stared into Roxas's bright blue eyes. "I don't know what's come over me," she whispered as she began to lose herself in the stare. "My head feels foggy," she breathed.

"I dun' think that's a good sign," Roxas's whispered back. He began to inch closer to Naminé. He began to feel her body heat as he closed in the distance between them. The tingles were surging through his skin. His eyes glossed over as he stared deeply into Naminé's beautiful blue eyes. He was losing control over his body. Roxas reached and placed his hands onto Naminé's shoulders. He felt her shiver underneath his grasp. His body was ignited from the feeling. "I think I'm losin' myself," he whispered almost seductively.

Their foreheads touched and Naminé felt her tingles increase. She surrendered to them as she was engulfed in the feeling. "Roxas," she called in a whisper.

"Naminé," Roxas answered in a whisper of his own. He tilted his head and began to steadily inch toward her lips. He could feel the tension rising in his chest as he did.

"Guys?"

Naminé and Roxas quickly jerked their heads in the direction of the foreign voice. Sora was standing behind them with Kairi in his arms. He had a look of pure shock on his face while Kairi was trying to contain her giggles. "W-What were ya'll doin'?" Sora asked nervously. His face was completely red.

"N-Nothin'!" Roxas nervously croaked. He turned to Naminé and realized his hands were still on her shoulders. Roxas let out a nervous chuckle. "N-Nothin," he repeated mostly to himself. He released his grasp on Naminé and scooted away from her. The blush was rich on his cheeks.

The reaction wasn't any different for Naminé. "We were just…he was showing me…um," Naminé mumbled. She couldn't come up with anything to answer Sora's question besides nothing. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to explain herself. "I need to go to the bathroom," Naminé announced. She quickly stood to her feet and ran back through the field of weeds. When in doubt, flee.

"I'll go an' make sure she doesn't get lost," Roxas added. He grabbed his shoes and quickly followed her. There was no time for him to put them on.

Once they were gone Sora and Kairi burst into laughter. "Ah! Did yuh see that, Kai?" Sora laughed as he stumbled toward the hot spring.

Kairi nodded in her laughter. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, because what she had just witnessed was so funny. "They didn't even know we were watching them!" she cried hysterically. Her laughs soon turned into coughs as she gasped for air.

"Ah, Kairi!" Sora cried as he watched her cough in his arms.

Kairi shook her head as she settled down. "N-No, I'm all right," she replied with one last cough, "I just got ahead of myself. It was jus' too funny."

Sora gently sat Kairi on the ground against a large rock. It was big enough for Kairi to lay back against it. "Well, I think you've had enough laughs for today," Sora said with one of his cheesy grins. Kairi nodded happily. "Do yuh need help getting' undressed today?" Sora asked. He hoped she would say no. He wanted to see any sign that Kairi was getting better. She needed to regain her strength.

"I think I can do it myself," Kairi answered. Sora could detect the insecurity in her voice. Kairi shakily raised her arms and placed her delicate fingers on the top button of her night shirt. Her purple eyes stared down at it in determination. She struggled as she tried her hardest to concentrate her strength on the single button. Her shaky fingers slowly began to move the fabric from around the button. She fumbled and struggled until eventually the button was undone. Kairi grinned happily at her husband. "I did it!" she cried with joy.

Sora grinned. "I think yer finally gettin' better, Kai. But if yuh keep movin' at that pace we'll be here all night. Do yuh mind if I do the rest?" Sora asked.

"You can," Kairi replied. She returned her arms to her sides and let Sora do his job. He quickly undid all the buttons on the night shirt and gently pulled it off of Kairi's arms. He folded it and put it to the side. He then set Kairi on his lap and gently pulled off the matching night pants followed by her panties.

"Okay, Kai. I'm gonna help yuh into the hot spring," Sora cooed as he helped her to her feet. He wanted to see if she could take a few steps. He held her by her shoulders as she shakily lowered herself into the hot spring. She used the rock and Sora as leverage. She slowly sat down. Sora smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go take off my clothes too, so you can begin to wash yourself," Sora instructed before leaving her side.

Kairi smiled to herself. She stared down at the pendant that was around her neck. _'I love you, Sora,' _she thought happily.

* * *

Naminé and Roxas ran all the way to Roxas's shack. Roxas shut the door behind them. Naminé collapsed onto the bed breathing deeply; the run had exhausted her. Roxas just fell against the door and slid down to the floor. "How bout' that run," Roxas joked. Being alone with Naminé made him feel awkward after the almost kiss. Every time he looked at her he thought of what almost happened at the hot spring. _'She's gonna get hitched, you idiot. Dun' get attached. Dun' get attached!' _Roxas thought. He had to erase her from his mind. Now if only he could do that while he was staring right at her.

Naminé had rolled over on the bed and was now facing the ceiling. She was still working on catching her breath. She would've have been breathing normally already if her heart wasn't beating so rapidly. She couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened. It was haunting her mind. She kept imagining Roxas under the glow of the sunset as he inched closer and closer to her. Naminé let out a silent cry. _'What's wrong with me? He took me from my house…even though it was for a good reason, but still. Just because he stole me for my sister's health doesn't mean I have to kiss him,' _she thought frantically. She was losing her mind.

Roxas removed himself from the floor and walked over to where Naminé was lying. "Look, Naminé. I'm sorry bout' what almost happened," Roxas apologized, "I know yer bout' to get yerself hitched and all so I shouldn't have come on to yuh like that."

Her heart nearly stopped from the shock. Roxas was apologizing to her? "Ah…don't mention it," Naminé replied nervously, "We can just forget it ever happened." She laughed nervously trying her best to pretend she was okay. She wasn't very convincing.

He let out a sigh. "Let's jus' put it behind us and go forward," he suggested.

Naminé forced a nod. "Okay, that will work," she replied.

"Well, are yuh hungry?" Roxas asked. As if on cue Naminé's stomach grumbled. Roxas laughed in response. "Well that answers my question. I'll go get us some food," Roxas said before turning and running out of the shack.

Naminé sighed happily. She was very hungry. A diet of fruit's on a long journey can only last but so long. She lifted herself from the bed and sat upright. She began to wonder what he would bring for dinner. While she was reconnecting with Kairi earlier that day Roxas had prepared egg sandwiches for everyone. She figured they had an abundance of eggs because of how many chickens they had running around. She noticed the animals were back in their respective places when she and Roxas were running away from the hot spring. Though there was barely enough food to eat and barely enough building to the place, Naminé liked it there. She liked it there better than home.

"I see why my sister is happy here," she thought out loud. She stared around the shack as she admired the architecture. She could tell that someone had built the shack. It wasn't made by a real estate company like her parent's home and the majority of Radiant Garden. A regular person with no experience in the field built this shack. She smiled.

Roxas re-entered the shack carrying two plates of egg sandwiches. Naminé was not surprised. "I'm sorry we dun' have anything else. We're kinda low on munny right now, but if yer thirsty we got milk," Roxas offered with a laugh.

She shook her head. "I'll pass on the milk. But don't worry; I don't mind having an egg sandwich again. The one I ate for lunch was pretty tasty," she said as he placed the plate in front of her. He joined her on the bed with his own plate in his hand. He placed it on the bed in front of him and stared at Naminé. "What're you looking at me for?" Naminé asked curiously.

"I'm waiting for you to eat," Roxas replied curtly.

"Oh," Naminé mumbled. She lifted the sandwich from her plate and took a big bite. Roxas was satisfied and soon followed. They ate in silence. Roxas was finished first; he watched her eat. He had nothing else to do. "Do you have to stare?" Naminé asked before taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Yup, I got nothin' else to do," Roxas replied in a matter of fact tone. Naminé choked down the last bite. For some reason she found what Roxas said humorous. "Well dun' choke," Roxas laughed. He took her plate and hopped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Naminé asked.

"I'm gonna go wash these dishes. What're yuh my wife? Geez," Roxas teased. He grabbed his plate and then left the shack once more.

Naminé blushed. He always seemed to know what to say to embarrass her. She hopped off the bed and went to look at her appearance in the mirror. There was no more make up stained on her face and Kairi's dress fit her just fine. The only problem with her appearance was her messy hair. She hadn't been able to get her hands on a comb or a brush since Roxas had taken her.

Roxas re-entered the shack and closed the door behind him. "Why do yuh always stare at yerself?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Do you have a comb or a brush?" Naminé desperately asked. She avoided his question. Roxas reached into his back pocket and tossed her his comb. Naminé happily caught it. "Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. She quickly began to comb all the tangles out of her hair. Roxas watched curiously as she did. He watched her face change from content to pained as she tugged at her hair. He didn't understand why she bothered.

"Yuh know it'd jus' be easier to snip it off," Roxas suggested.

"Ah! Are you crazy?" Naminé asked. She turned to look at him as she continued to comb. "I can't go back to Radiant Garden with short hair! I'll be the laughing stock of the town!" she cried in horror.

Roxas chuckled. "Whatever, Naminé. Well have fun combin' yer brains out. I'm gonna get some sleep," Roxas said, "Good night." He turned and buried himself under the blanket. Naminé sighed and continued to comb her long, blonde hair. She was happy to see that it still fell to the middle of her back. She was worried some of it might've broken off during her long journey to the farm.

Once Naminé decided she was satisfied with her hair she went over to the bedside table and left the comb there. She figured Roxas would see it when he woke up in the morning. Naminé then walked back over to her side of the bed. She gently slipped under the blanket and laid down. She let out a small sigh. "Riku should be here tomorrow," she whispered to herself. Naminé stared at the ceiling with sad eyes. She wasn't ready to go home. She wanted to stay on the farm longer. She couldn't leave not knowing that her sister was better. "It doesn't matter what I say though. I'm just a woman," she muttered to herself. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. She finally found Kairi and now she had to leave her again.

She felt Roxas shift in the bed. He rolled over and faced her. Naminé smiled. "You look cute when you're asleep," she whispered happily. With his eyes closed she could see his long eyelashes. He had a small smile on his face. "I guess you're having a nice dream, huh?" she cooed as she talked to the sleeping Roxas. She couldn't help but feel inclined to run her fingers through his hair. She was gentle; she didn't want Roxas to wake up and discover her. She didn't want to be embarrassed again.

Naminé sighed. "Do you want me to go back tomorrow?" she asked quietly. She waited for an answer and didn't receive one. She smiled mischievously. "No, Naminé I want you to stay with me forever," she answered in her impersonation of Roxas's voice. She paused. "I'm silly, aren't I? Wanting to stay here with someone like you. You may not be scum, but well…I don't know. It just isn't reasonable," she whispered to herself. She continued to stare at his face as she slept. "You torment me, you know that? You're just a little torturer. You thought you could sneak into my heart and woo me with your smiles and your jokes. With your kind heart and your good looks. But I'm not going to fall for your tricks, mister. I'm a proper young lady, at least I am when the sun is shining," she whispered. Her tone changed. She stared at Roxas with longing eyes.

She moved closer to his body so that she could cuddle next to him. She let out a happy sigh. "I'm sorry you have to be my victim. I've never been around men that much, so I guess the first one that plucked me out of my home struck my fancy," she admitted quietly. Naminé gently grazed his cheek. "If my father knew about this he'd have a conniption. But he's not here right now, so I guess I shouldn't bring him up. But Roxas, I don't want to go home. If I go home I know I won't be happy. Riku's nice and all but I know I'll never feel anything for him. I don't want to live that way. I don't want to be lonely anymore. And I don't feel lonely here, not when I'm with you or Sora or Kairi. I feel free for once," she whispered as she gently continued to stroke his face. His face was so soft for someone who actively did manual labor every day. The only rough place on his face was near his chin and that was because of his stubble.

She sighed. "But anyway Roxas, do you think I could stay? Maybe just for another week. I promise I'll work," she requested quietly. Naminé slowly inched her face closer to his. She felt the wonderful sensation of his forehead on hers once more. It electrified her senses and sent tingles down her body. She was losing herself to the moment again. "I wish to stay," she breathed with a smile on her face. She could feel his breath on her lips; his warmth ignited the secret desires within her. "Do you think I could fall in love with you?" she breathed, "I think maybe I could, even if you call me mean names and argue with me. But I suppose we'll never find out. But I want to give you something to remember me by anyway."

Naminé tilted her face closer to Roxas and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She quickly moved away and rolled away from him. She let out a sad sigh and closed her eyes. _'I can't get attached to this I'm going to be married soon,' _she thought before she fell asleep.

Roxas opened his eyes. _'Did that really jus' happen?' _he thought with wide eyes. The sensation of Naminé still lingered upon his lips. His cheeks reddened. _'I dun' know what's wrong wit that girl, but she has to go back whether or not she wants to. That's the life she was born into, nothin' can be done.' _Roxas turned away from Naminé and tried his best to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: And that is the end. I thought I should make a fluffy chapter before I rush into the next 'big' happening of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review so I can get back to you. Thank you so much. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, I cannot guarantee I'll be able to get two chapters in today because of how tired I am. But I'll try my best and it turns out I've got another couple of days of 'no-lifing' so I should be able to pick up the slack tomorrow. So Monday will be the day I am not able to update as often. Monday or Sunday, but most likely Monday. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**8. Riku**

The morning came sooner than Naminé wanted it to. The rooster wailed at the top of its lungs and her eyes fluttered open. The sunlight was seeping through the tiny cracks in between the logs of wood. She thought it looked beautiful. She stepped out of bed and stretched her arms and legs. "Good morning, Roxas," she greeted through a yawn. She was surprised she didn't hear an answer. She turned around to see that Roxas was not in the room with her anymore. She shrugged and walked over to the mirror. She was surprised to see that her appearance was not as hideous as it'd been during the last couple of days. Her hair was fluffy, but it wasn't tangled. Naminé smiled. She ran her hands down her sister's dress and made sure all the buttons were still sturdy. As she was doing that her eyes glanced down to her bare feet. She could see the bits of mud trapped underneath her toenails.

"Ew," she uttered. She now regretted tossing her white heels.

Roxas burst through the door taking Naminé by surprise. He was breathing deeply and the sweat was already trickling down his forehead and other areas. "Great! Yer finally up sleepin' beauty. Come on, yer sister wants yuh," Roxas demanded. Naminé nodded and quickly left the shack with Roxas. She could already tell that something was wrong.

Roxas pushed Naminé through the door and all the way over to Kairi's bed side. She looked worse than she did the night before. Kairi was breathing heavily and drenched with her own sweat. Naminé frowned. "What's wrong with her? She was fine yesterday," Naminé asked turning to Sora for answers. She figured he would know he's always with her.

"I think she was out in the air too long yesterday and she's gotten worse," Sora answered solemnly.

"How long did you stay at the hot spring?" Naminé asked curiously.

Sora scratched his head. She could see a slight blush on his cheeks. "Uh, not…too long," he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in the hot spring?" she asked in a more demanding tone. Sora was hiding something from her, she knew it.

Sora nervously chuckled. "Kairi…she has needs. She insisted I fulfill them and well one thing led to another and why am I tellin' you this?" Sora cried. Both Naminé and Roxas were completely red.

"I dun' think yuh shoulda asked," Roxas muttered under his breath.

Naminé shook her head. Now was not the time to think about her sister's love life or her sexual needs. "Well, anyway. Riku should be here soon with the munny so don't worry about her. She'll be just fine," Naminé reassured. She never thought she'd be anxiously waiting for Riku to come.

Roxas nodded. "I like yer thinkin'. I made breakfast so go eat yer sandwich," he instructed. He pointed his finger to the plate on the dining table. Naminé left his side to go eat. He turned to watch her walk away. He couldn't help but think that dress brought out her curves. Roxas shook his head. _'I gotta stop thinkin' like that,' _he thought. "Well, Sora. I'm gonna go ahead and let out the animals," Roxas said. Sora nodded and Roxas ran out of the shack.

Sora looked at Naminé from across the room. She was happily eating the cold egg sandwich. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of last night. _'I think I'm gonna go interrogate her a bit,' _he thought with a sly smirk. He kissed Kairi's cheek and then quietly removed himself as she continued to gasp and moan in her sleep. Sora pulled up a chair next to Naminé with a smile on his face. "So, Naminé," Sora began.

She returned his stare with innocent eyes. "Yes?" she answered between bites.

"I was jus' wonderin' how you feel about my brother," Sora finished slyly. He watched as Naminé nearly choked on her sandwich. "Well, it's just that you two were awfully close last night," he continued, "I was just wonderin' if I should expect a sister in law soon."

Naminé's face turned red. She remembered last night. _'I kissed him, didn't I? A-And I said a bunch of other embarrassing things,' _she thought with a panicked expression. Sora grinned at her. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I had something on my face and he was going to get it off," she lied.

"He was gonna get it off with his lips?" Sora teased.

Naminé's gaze travelled to the ground; she was stumped. "N-No," she stuttered miserably.

Sora gave her a pat on her shoulder. "Look, Naminé. I have some friendly advice for yuh. If you like Roxas and hm…want to stay here forever? Maybe you should talk to him about it. He hasn't had much luck in the lady's department so he's desperate!" Sora joked. Naminé frowned. "Aw, cheer up. But seriously, Naminé. Just know you're always, always welcomed here. Kairi would want it that way," Sora said with a small smile.

Naminé returned his smile with one of her own. "Thank you, Sora. But I think after today I won't be going anywhere or doing much of anything," she replied with a sigh.

"Oh, right. That fiancée of yers. If only yuh could stay a little longer to see Kairi," Sora mumbled, "You gave her strength. Yesterday was like a miracle, you know? She hasn't been out of that bed for weeks. But with you around her condition improved so much. That's the only reason I brought her out to the hot spring, but I guess I messed up again."

Naminé shook her head. "No, you've done everything you possibly can. I bet my sister would've died already if you weren't around to comfort her and give her the love she needed," Naminé said sweetly, "I'm really glad you're the one who bought her, Sora. She's happy here. I used to always have nightmares about her being raped and hurt, but she's been safe all along. So thank you, Sora."

Sora blushed. "Well gee, yuh make me seem like some kinda hero," he mumbled. Naminé laughed. She could see why her sister was so happy with someone like Sora. He was kind, a little bit goofy, and loving. She wished her fate could be the same; she wanted someone to love her and make her laugh.

* * *

Roxas wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Well, take that Bessy! I milked yuh and now I've pushed yuh out the barn," he laughed. Roxas lifted his arm and smelt his armpit. "I'm gonna need a bath soon," he groaned as he scrunched up his face with disgust. He smelt like rotten onions.

"Are you, Roxas?"

Roxas turned around to see the familiar silver haired man staring at him. "And you must be Riku. Its bout' time yuh stopped by. Can't say Naminé's been lookin' forward to it though," he laughed.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Just take me to her and I'll give you your munny," he grumbled. Roxas nodded and led Riku to the main shack. He pushed open the door to reveal Naminé and Sora laughing at the table. Roxas raised an eyebrow; did he want to know what they were laughing about? "Naminé!" Riku called. She squealed in shock and stumbled out of her chair and onto the ground. Sora looked absolutely dumbfounded as he stared at Naminé. "Get off the floor, woman. I've come to take you home so we can be wed," Riku announced.

Naminé quickly lifted herself from the ground with a little assistance from Sora. "Have you given Roxas the munny?" she asked, "I'm not going anywhere until you do."

He laughed, "Who are you to tell me what you will and will not do? And no I have not because I never intended to."

Naminé glared. "You have to!" she cried furiously.

"Quit the back talk," Riku ordered. He walked toward Naminé intending on grabbing her arm and taking her away. She quickly ran away and hid behind Roxas. "Are you preventing me from taking her home?" Riku questioned Roxas.

Roxas paused. Did he dare get involved in a lover's spat? Yes. "Ey', back off. I ain't givin' er' back till yuh give me my munny!" Roxas exclaimed, "I had er' tell yuh the terms now pay up!" Roxas protectively guarded Naminé. Riku didn't scare him.

"Ha, like I would respect the wishes of someone as lowly as you," Riku scoffed, "This is your last warning. If you do not return Naminé I will have to use violence."

"Hey, hey," Sora interrupted. He squeezed himself between Riku and Roxas. "Yuh see that woman lying in bed? She's kinda sick so if you're gonna be rough-housin' would yuh please respect her and go outside," Sora said with a nod of his head. This may be a dramatic showdown between Roxas and Riku, but he wasn't going to let anything disrupt Kairi's needed rest.

"As if I care about the likes of her," Riku spat.

Naminé growled. "You should! She's my sister!" she cried angrily. Riku was silenced. "That's the reason you need to give Roxas the munny he was promised! If he doesn't get that munny my sister is going to die because they can't afford to have a doctor treat her!" Naminé shouted as quietly as she could; she didn't want to disrupt Kairi's rest either.

"Fine, I'll meet the two of you outside," Riku grumbled before exiting the shack.

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "I thought that guy would never leave. I can see why you wouldn't want to go back with the likes of him. Did you see his face? Scary," Sora cried.

Naminé nodded. "He's always been like that, though. But I think he'll give you your munny now, Roxas. He knows how important Kairi is to my parents and he respects my father," she explained, "But I guess this is goodbye."

Sora frowned. He looked to Kairi but found she was still in the middle of her aggravated sleep. "Well, I guess I'll say bye for me an' Kairi. It's been nice havin' you Naminé despite the circumstances. I hope one day you'll come an' visit yer sister. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see ya again," he said with a sad smile. He opened his arms and gave Naminé a close hug. "Jus' so ya know I consider you to be part of the family," he quickly added before going to return to his wife.

She smiled. Sora was a nice guy. She glanced up at Roxas to see him staring at her. She blushed. "Are you going to say anything to me?" she asked quietly.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't know what to say to Naminé. He wanted to tell her that he was awake last night, but he knew she would just be embarrassed and they'd separate on a bad note. After all they had been through she at least deserved a good parting. "Uh, take care of yerself. Riku seems kinda rough so make sure yuh dun' get too battered up. Cause' yuh know you can't fight," Roxas finally said. He was satisfied with his words, but that quickly changed. He wasn't satisfied anymore when he saw her frown. "W-What?" he stuttered.

She shook her head. "Ah, nothing, Roxas. Well, ready to go end this adventure?" Naminé asked. Roxas could see the sadness in her eyes; he couldn't help but think she was hoping for him to say something else. Who was he kidding? He knew Naminé wanted to hear something else. He now understood why she wanted to get away from Riku, but he wasn't the right guy to do that. She was crazy to depend on him for that sort of thing. Roxas didn't want a woman, or at least he would keep telling himself that.

He led Naminé out of the front door and down to the dirt road where Riku was waiting for them. Riku had a smirk on his face. Naminé didn't like the look on his face; she could tell he was going to do something dirty. "Hand over Naminé and you'll get your munny," Riku commanded. He reached out toward Naminé motioning for her to come to him.

Naminé looked to Roxas with begging eyes. He shook his head. "Go, Naminé. Remember this is fer yer sister," he said quietly. Naminé sighed and walked to where Riku was standing. "Okay, yuh have yer woman now gimme my munny!" Roxas shouted.

"You may have deceived Naminé, but you're not going to trick me by saying that woman is Kairi. Kairi has been gone for years and I won't stand for you shaming her name by giving it to some other woman!" Riku answered defiantly, "I do wish the best for her but she won't be getting any of my munny."

Roxas growled, "You cheat!"

Riku scoffed. "As if the words of someone like you matter to me. Goodbye, scum," Riku laughed. He grabbed Naminé's wrist and began to drag her back down the dirt road. His carriage was waiting not too far away from Roxas and Sora's farm. Roxas watched as Naminé screamed and struggled to get away from Riku. He didn't know what to do. _'Should I help er' or should I jus' let it go? I know she doesn't want to go and I know she doesn't want Kairi to die. But if I act that guy can have me thrown in jail and then Kairi will never get to see a doctor. Ah, screw this. I'm gettin' that fuckin' munny!' _

Roxas chased Riku and Naminé. "Roxas!" Naminé cried happily as she continued to try and free her wrist from Riku's grasp.

"Dun' worry Naminé, I ain't gonna let im' take ya anywhere!" Roxas shouted as he closed in on them. Naminé took notice that his accent was worse when he was angry. She quickly turned to Riku and tugged as hard as she could, but he would not release her. She used her other arm to reach into his back pocket; she found his wallet. Naminé smirked. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her dress and quickly stashed the wallet in her bra. She knew he always carried a large sum of munny so she figured whatever was inside would enough to pay the doctor.

Roxas grabbed Naminé's other arm and pulled as hard as he could. He caught Riku off guard and Naminé flew into Roxas's chest. He quickly pushed Naminé behind him and readied himself for Riku's 'violent actions'. Riku was already glaring in his direction. "Well, is that all?" Roxas taunted.

"It is against the law to steal another man's woman," Riku replied ignoring his taunt.

Roxas scoffed. "You haven't fucked er' yet so what's yer problem? Fer all yuh know I already have!" he laughed. Naminé blushed. The way Roxas spoke of her was disgustingly embarrassing. "She'll never love yuh, hot stuff. So yuh might as well give up. She told me so an' she said she might love me one day. She wants to stay here!" Roxas continued. If it was even possible, Naminé's face became an even deeper shade of red. Roxas was awake when she said all of that? "What're you gonna do?" Roxas taunted.

Riku sighed and tossed his hair. "I don't have time to bother with you; I'll be back for Naminé later. As for you, Naminé, I'll be speaking to your father. He was very upset you didn't call him. So long for now, Naminé," Riku said. Roxas was about to scream, but Naminé quickly covered his mouth and began to drag him back to the shack. Surprisingly, he didn't fight back.

Sora was surprised to see Naminé once again in the shack. He was also surprised to see the top buttons of her dress undone and Kairi's white bra on her chest. "N-Naminé? I'm happy to see ya and all but can yuh cover up?" he pleaded. He put his hand over his eyes as he waited for Naminé to make herself decent.

Naminé blushed. "I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. She reached into her bra as Roxas watched in awe. She pulled Riku's wallet out and tossed it onto the dining table. Some munny spilled out of it. "I didn't get the chance to tell you out there, but I took his wallet," Naminé announced proudly as she re-buttoned her dress. Roxas didn't know what to focus on; her breasts or the wallet? Naminé had confused him again; she had gone and done something unlike herself and blown his mind.

"Ah!" Sora cried happily as he emptied the wallet on the table. He slowly began to count the munny. "1…3…uh 10..um…uh," Sora struggled as he ran out of fingers.

"Ah! Move out of the way!" Roxas yelled. He pushed his brother away and began to quickly count up the munny. He was the one who took care of the finances so he naturally was better at counting munny. He finished in a matter of minutes. "We now have 2500 munny!" Roxas announced happily. Sora and Naminé hugged each other and jumped around happily.

Sora grinned. "Roxas, gimme 1000 so I can go get the doctor," he asked as he held out his hand.

"Yer gonna have to stop bouncing around like an idiot fer me to do that," Roxas laughed as he watched the two. Sora and Naminé separated. Sora held out his hand and Roxas gave him 1000 munny. Sora quickly shoved the coins into his pocket. Roxas handed Sora a bright red cap. Sora quickly placed it on his head and quietly left the shack.

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Was the hat really necessary?" she asked curiously.

Roxas nodded. "Strife men always wear a hat when they go into public," Roxas answered proudly. Naminé laughed. "Wut's so funny?" he asked angrily.

"You weren't wearing a hat when you dared enter my room and steal me in the middle of the night," Naminé replied slyly.

"I was too, it was a ski cap," Roxas answered just as slyly. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Bitch," Roxas chuckled.

"Hey!" Naminé cried.

Roxas shrugged and decided to change the topic. "Naminé, yer feet look disgustin'. I coulda sworn yuh had some shoes when I stole ya!" he exclaimed. Naminé blushed. She was hoping no one would notice her mud stained feet. "You need some shoes, so when Sora gets back I'll lend ya a pair. We have a bunch of extra old ones Kairi was repairing in the barn that we dun' use," Roxas continued.

"Roxas," Naminé whispered.

"What?"

Naminé twiddled her fingers. "So, last night you heard everything that I said?" she croaked. Roxas nodded. He could feel a blush beginning to creep across his cheeks at the thought. "And you didn't stop me from kissing you? You didn't bother to answer me at all?" she asked. Naminé sounded desperate.

"I thought yuh wanted time to vent," Roxas replied quietly, "And I didn't know you were gonna kiss me. My eyes were closed, member'?"

"Right," Naminé mumbled mainly to herself. She was so embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, Roxas. I acted irrationally. It wouldn't make sense for me to fall in love with you or anything like that. You girl-napped me and regardless of the reason why that still isn't right and I shouldn't be all right with that," Naminé stated as she stared at the floor.

Roxas laughed, "Dun' try an' take back what yuh said now. You said yuh think yuh could fall in love with me. So we'll see, Naminé. You've got some time left here. We'll see if ya can love the likes of me."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter took me all day, lol. I apologize if it was kind of slow. I'm not the best writer when I'm tired beyond all reason. Well, I suppose I still have some reason if I can form sentences. But thank you for reading and please leave me a review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Once again I'm going to try to get it updated twice today. So wish me luck and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**9. Perfect Plan**

Once Sora arrived with the doctor Roxas and Naminé were instructed to leave the room. Sora was only allowed to stay because he was the one taking care of Kairi and he knew all of her symptoms and problems. Roxas and Naminé went to the barn to find Naminé a pair of wearable shoes; Roxas did not guarantee that they would fit her. This time Naminé was able to see more of the barn. She noticed the second level of the barn. She wondered who dared to build that at such a height. Roxas led her to a ladder that went up to the upper levels of the barn. Carefully Naminé climbed up the ladder with Roxas behind her; he promised to catch her if she fell. They made it to the top and Naminé spotted a line of boots against one of the walls of the barn. "Are those my choices?" she asked pointing to the line.

Roxas lifted himself up the edge and gave her nod. "Well, go crazy," Roxas mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _'I hate bein' up here,' _he thought as he looked over the railing.

Naminé inspected each pair of boots. She found most of them had holes because the soles were tearing away. She wasn't complaining, though. Anything was better than nothing. She came to a pair of small, brown boots that looked like they would fit Naminé. She inspected the inside and the outside and found they were the best pair in the line. "Hey, Roxas!" she called as she lifted the boots, "Can I use these?"

He looked at the boots Naminé held in her hands and gave her a sad smile. "Yuh know, those boots have an interestin' story," Roxas stated as he walked closer to Naminé. He stared at the boots longingly. "Would ya like to hear it?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Naminé answered. She politely took a seat on the wooden boards making sure not to make too much movement. Naminé was not completely sure they were sturdy.

Roxas sat down beside her. "Well, those were my mothers," Roxas began, "She died in childbirth." Naminé frowned; she knew by the look on his face before that it wasn't going to be a happy story, but she wasn't expecting that. "Er' name was Aeris, an' from tuh stories dad always told us she had quite the spirit," Roxas laughed, "She was always gettin' into trouble. Gettin' lost in the field an' such. But she was a wonderful woman is what my dad would always say."

She smiled at him. "So, your mother's name was Aeris. What was your fathers?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, his name was Cloud, Cloud Strife," Roxas replied, "He died years before Kairi arrived. So she never knew him either."

"Well, I won't use your mother's boots, Roxas. These are too special," Naminé said as she turned to put the boots back. Roxas grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "A-Are you sure?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to be responsible for ruining one of the only things he had left of his mother.

Roxas smirked. "Why're yuh such a worry wart, wear em'. I bet they'll fit yer tiny feet perfectly," Roxas said, "Now put em' on." Naminé sighed and gave in to Roxas's demands. She slipped the boots on her feet and was surprised to feel the wool interior. Roxas saw her face and laughed. "Nope, yuh won't be needin' socks," he joked, "Well come on, Naminé. Let's get down from here before I get sick." Naminé was happy to leave. The two carefully climbed back down the ladder and left the barn. With each step Naminé felt a soothing sensation under her feet; she thought Aeris's boots were wonderful.

"Well, it dun' look like that doctor is finished wit Kairi yet, so wut would ya like to do in the meantime," Roxas asked. He turned to look at Naminé and only found her staring at him with curious eyes. "What're ya lookin' at?" he asked in an almost defensive tone. Naminé just smiled and continued to stare at him. Roxas sighed, "I knew there was somethin' wrong with ya. Maybe yuh need to lie down."

Naminé shook her head. "No, I'm all right. I just feel closer to you is all. I feel like I know something about you that makes me closer your heart," she answered honestly. Roxas couldn't help but blush. No one had ever said something so sweet to him. "Aw, look at your face, Roxas! It's pink!" she giggled. Roxas frowned at her. He didn't like when the tables were turned on him. Naminé continued to giggle, "You know, Roxas. That's a good color for you."

"Ah! I shoulda let that Riku boy take ya!" Roxas cried out. Naminé was quickly silenced. Her mood did an entire 180 degree flip. She was now on the verge of tears. "Ah…I'm sorry, Naminé. Yuh dun' have to cry," he mumbled quietly, "I didn't mean tuh hurt yer feelings. Yuh just frustrated me and when I'm frustrated I jus' say things without givin' em' a second thought." Naminé quietly excused herself and began to walk toward Roxas's shack. He followed after her. Roxas didn't know what to say. He didn't know the mention of Riku could get her so depressed. He knew the guy wasn't going to win any awards for compassion or sympathy, but if her father was giving her away to him surely he must have some good sides, right?

Roxas followed Naminé into the shack; he closed the door behind them. Naminé pulled herself onto Roxas's bed and buried her face into a pillow. "Naminé," Roxas cooed as he approached her. He crawled onto the free side of the bed and stared into her blonde hair. "Naminé, come on, cheer up. He ain't even here," he continued. He laid down on his own pillow as he stared at her with concerned eyes.

She finally removed her head from the pillow and turned to Roxas with sad eyes. "It doesn't matter if he's here or not, I just can't believe you'd say that," Naminé replied, "You saw how he is. Why would you even want me to live with him?" Roxas didn't know what to say. He didn't know Naminé was so against being with Riku; she had him fooled.

"I remember yuh sayin' how much yuh wanted to return home so yuh could get married an' not have to deal with scum like me," Roxas replied, "What changed yer mind?"

Naminé sighed, "Truth be told, I never wanted to marry Riku. The day you stole me I was pacing in my room because I was trying to convince myself that I was going to be okay in a loveless marriage."

"Well, that explains a lot," Roxas mumbled. He recalled the day he entered her room. He remembered seeing Naminé pacing back and forth. He saw that she was worried, but he never guessed it would've been about her marriage. "Well, what's so wrong with im' anyway. He's rich, he's handsome, and yer pops seems to like em'," Roxas asked.

"Just because my father likes him doesn't mean I have to. Ever since the day those two met Riku's been playing my father for a fool," Naminé answered angrily, "Riku doesn't care about my family or me, I know it. You saw how he acted with Kairi. He saw her with his own eyes and knew she was Kairi, but he denied her the munny. This proved to me how much he doesn't care. And if I were to tell my father he'd never believe me!" Naminé let out a frustrated cry before she began to bang her head into the pillow.

"Well, Naminé. If yer father loves yuh he'll at least listen to yuh," Roxas said trying to offer her some advice, "I mean if he protected yuh so much yuh know he at least cares fer you. And he wants what's best fer you. I know women aren't really considered, but he's yer father. I think he's different than Riku."

Naminé sighed; she knew he was right. If her father loved her as much as he said he did he would listen to her. It was too late for negotiations, though. "Roxas, I'm already twenty, remember? The law states I have to be sold or married by now," she explained, "It's too late to negotiate my marriage with Riku. I've got no one else who will take me." Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He didn't know what to say. "See, you've got nothing else. I win. I should be miserable!" Naminé whined before returning her face to the surface of the pillow.

It was Roxas's turn to sigh. _'Naminé, why do you always make me want to change my mind about my decision to not have a woman,' _he thought as he stared into her blonde locks again. They looked so soft he wanted to touch them and find out for himself. He knew Naminé was in a fragile state and that his caressing of her hair would only confuse her more, but he couldn't help himself. It was too tempting. Roxas lifted his hand and reached out to stroke Naminé's hair. He gently and slowly placed his hand on her head and began to run his hand down the length of her hair. He was right, it was soft. Naminé shifted under his grasp. He continued to stroke her hair finding it more pleasing with every time.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Naminé asked through the pillow. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the touch; she just thought he was acting strange.

Roxas smiled. "Yer hair is soft," he mumbled happily. Naminé couldn't help but laugh into the pillow; she quickly came up for air afterward moving her hair away from Roxas's grasp. "Ey' I didn't say I was done wit that," he protested.

Naminé stuck her tongue out at him. "It's my hair. You don't own it and you don't own me," she said with a smirk. Naminé liked being argumentative with Roxas. He was the only male in her life that would allow her to talk to him like that. That's why she felt free on the farm. She could say what she wanted and do what she wanted.

"It may not be mine, but that dun' mean I can't touch it," Roxas replied slyly. He grabbed Naminé and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her forcing her head onto his chest. "Now that's better," he laughed as he resumed stroking her hair. Naminé hid her face in her chest; it was tinted pink. She couldn't help but be embarrassed. This position next to a man was unnatural to her. She felt as if she were committing a crime. "How come yuh ain't talkin' anymore?" he asked before laughing again, "Did I embarrass yuh?"

"Maybe," Naminé replied through gritted teeth. She knew what he was doing; he was going to get her back for what she said before. She didn't like the game of revenge.

Roxas laughed loudly. Revenge was sweet. "Well, I hope yuh enjoy it in there cause' yer gonna be stuck like this fer a while," he said with a smile she couldn't see. A part of Roxas was enjoying have Naminé to close to him. It felt like it was supposed to be that way. Roxas continued to caress Naminé's hair and since it was so close he even sniffed it. It smelt like the hot spring. He thought the smell was nice as he continued to stroke.

Naminé's face was completely red and completely buried in Roxas's chest. This was mainly for two reasons. One, she didn't want him to see her like that. Two, she couldn't move because Roxas's grip on her was so tight. She was slowly adapting to the idea of being so close to Roxas. The problem was she still felt like she was sinning. The feeling of being so close to someone was comforting, and the feeling of having her hair stroked was also comforting. Yet, she felt like she shouldn't have this pleasure. Her mind was thinking so quickly that it was creating thoughts without her, or that's what it felt like. She didn't know if she should remain like this or if she should try and free herself. It was then an idea popped into her head.

"Roxas," she called as she inched her face away from his chest.

"Yeah?" he answered back. He was already starting to fall asleep. The position was so comfortable for him.

"Are you falling in love with me?" she asked cautiously.

Roxas chuckled. "What a silly question," he laughed, "Jus' cause' I'm happy to hold yuh close an' stroke yer hair you think I'm in love wit you." Naminé thought he sounded tired. "Dun' worry, Namie. I ain't fallin' fer yuh," he said with another laugh.

"Namie?" Naminé blurted out. She was shocked. She was worth a nickname now? There had to be something wrong with Roxas. She pushed her head as far away from Roxas as she could to catch a glimpse of his face. She saw that his eyes were closed. She smirked. "He's so comfortable he's fallen asleep on me," she laughed quietly. She sighed and returned to her spot next to Roxas. She would humor him until he woke up.

* * *

"Oh, thank you so much!" Sora cried as he followed the doctor out the door and down to the dirt road. The entire walk he spent praising the doctor's skills and knowledge. If he could he would have kissed the man's feet. Sora was so grateful for his services that his flattery was oozing out of the pores on his skin, and they threatened not to stop.

The doctor turned to Sora with a scowl on his face. "You can stop thankin' me, sir. Yer wife will only be fine if she takes the medicine every day at the same time. Now…go watch her!" he exclaimed before turning and fleeing the scene.

Sora grinned happily. He couldn't wait for Kairi to get better. The doctor said with the medicine he prescribed, which cost another 500 munny; Kairi would be better in a week. Sora ran back into his shack to see Kairi lying peacefully with a smile on her face. "Oh, sweetie!" Sora exclaimed childishly. He ran to her bedside and kissed her hand. Now, instead of gratitude, happiness was oozing out of his pores. Kairi giggled as he continued to kiss up her arm. He skipped her shoulder and neck and went straight for her cheek.

"Sora, stop it," Kairi scolded playfully. He grinned at her happily; he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I know you're happy and all. But I think I want to get some rest, that medicine made me drowsy," Kairi said with a quiet yawn.

"Oh, of course," Sora replied happily, "I'll jus' go an' tell Naminé and Roxas the news and that if they want they can have some dinner." Kairi nodded. Sora kissed her forehead tenderly before leaving the shack. He walked to Roxas's and quietly pushed open the door. He figured that's where his brother would be. He peered into the room to see Naminé and Roxas snuggled together on his bed. Sora smiled. "I guess they won't be needin' any dinner," he whispered with a small chuckle. He would tease them about this in the morning. Sora quietly closed the door and tiptoed away from the shack trying his best not to disturb their peace.

He re-entered his own shack to see Kairi still awake on her bed. Her face looked troubled. "Kai, what's the matter?" he asked as he approached her bed side. Kairi frowned at him. "Oh, Kai. Please tell me. Please!" he begged with a puppy dog look in his eye. Kairi could never resist that expression and he knew it.

"Fine," Kairi said with a giggle, "I just don't want my sister to go back." Sora frowned. He knew this was going to come up eventually. "I was without her for so long and now she's here. And well, I wanna spend time with her. We have so much catchin' up to do!" she exclaimed sadly.

Sora scratched his head. "I dun' think anything can be done, sweetheart. Her fiancée, Riku already tried to come get her once. He told them he'd be back so she's gotta go home to her future husband eventually," Sora answered. He hated to see Kairi upset.

A smile formed on Kairi's face and there was a mischievous gleam in her purple eyes. "Not if she's already married," she replied as she evilly giggled.

"Now who would she marry here?" Sora asked. He was completely oblivious.

Kairi shook her head. "Oh Sora, you silly goose. Roxas!" she exclaimed. She felt brilliant.

It was Sora's turn to giggle evilly. "Yuh know what I just saw? I went in to tell Roxas and Naminé they could fix themselves somethin' for dinner and they were cuddled up asleep on his bed," Sora announced proudly. It was as if he re-discovered Atlantis.

Kairi quietly squealed. "Then you know what we have to do, right? If we want Naminé to stay here we've got to get them to fall in love! The rest they can do by themselves," Kairi exclaimed happily. The thought of having her sister stay here was enough to make her want to leap out of bed and dance. "So while I'm recovering you need to make sure they spend plenty of time together, got it?"

"Got it!" Sora replied cheerfully. He had a feeling he wouldn't have much work to do. Roxas and Naminé already spent all their time together. All Sora had to do was create romantic situations for them. He grinned. Roxas was going to have a woman whether he liked it or not, and Sora was pretty sure he would like it.

* * *

Naminé stirred and moved around. Her eyes slowly opened to pitch black. She moved her hand to find Roxas's chest still in front of her. She heard Roxas groan as he tightened the grip he had on her waist. Naminé blushed. _'I guess I ended up falling asleep too. I'll have to admit that was a good nap, though. I feel completely refreshed, now if only it wasn't the middle of the night,' _she thought as her vision began adjusting to the darkness. She could now see the outline of Roxas's body. Despite the fact she was very comfortable in his arms Naminé knew she had to get out of his grasp somehow. If someone walked in and saw them she wouldn't know how to explain it. Naminé began to try and move his arms away from her waist. She tugged and tugged with no success.

"Oh, Roxas," she groaned, "Why do you have such a tight grip?"

"Naminé…"

She paused. Was Roxas secretly awake again? Naminé peered up to where his face was and saw that his eyes were closed. He was sleep-talking. He called her name again and Naminé felt the blush deepening on her face. The way he said her name in his sleep made her feel all tingly for some reason. "I'm here, Roxas," she answered. She wanted to see what would happen if she had a chat with him while he was sleeping.

"Naminé, I'm sorry," Roxas whispered.

Naminé's ears perked. "Sorry for what?" she asked. Her curiosity was beginning to soar. She once heard from her mother that a person is completely honest in their sleep. Naminé wanted to hear a bit of honesty. If she was going to stay in Roxas's grasp she was going to hear some secrets.

"I can't let yuh go," he continued, "Yuh have to stay…"

Naminé smiled. She would play along. "Of course I'll stay," she replied, "I wouldn't dream of going anywhere."

Roxas smiled in his sleep. Naminé couldn't help but notice the drool beginning to slide down from the corner of his mouth. She stifled a giggle. "Naminé I want yuh tuh be mine forever," he whispered again. This time Naminé could not continue to reply to him; she was far too embarrassed. No one had ever uttered such a sentence to her. Once again she felt the tingles surging through her body. She knew what it meant to belong to a man. It meant he had to take her pearl, her virginity. The thought of anyone taking her virginity had always embarrassed her. Now, being in the arms of a man who wanted to take her virginity was even worse. All Naminé could do was squirm in his grasp. "Oh, Naminé," he muttered as he pulled her closer.

Naminé stifled a yelp as she felt something nudging her leg. "What is that," she whispered as she felt it continually hit her leg. She decided to think about it logically. It wasn't Roxas's head. It wasn't Roxas's arms, because they were around her. It wasn't Roxas's legs, because his feet were touching hers and his knees were not moving. That only left one thing. Naminé stifled another yelp as she felt the member shove her leg. She was sure there was going to be a bruise there in the morning. She needed to wake Roxas's up before she had anymore bruises or before she had to feel his member near her special area again.

"Roxas!" she called. He only grunted and rolled over. Now Roxas was on top of her. Naminé gasped. She had just worsened the situation. "Roxas!" she called again. He had his arms wrapped completely around her and her arms were trapped. She struggled and squirmed, but nothing would free her. "Roxas!" she cried louder, "Please wake up!"

Roxas opened his eyes lazily. "Naminé," he called again, but this time he didn't sound like he was in a dream. Naminé let out a sigh of relief. "Why'd yuh wake me up?" he asked. His eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness.

"Because Roxas, you're on top of me and you were rubbing that special part of you all over my leg," Naminé answered honestly. There was no way she was going to sugarcoat what Roxas was doing.

"What?" Roxas exclaimed. He quickly rolled off of her and checked his pants. Sure enough he found an erection wanting to poke its head out of his overalls. He was glad Naminé could not see the color on his face. He was so extremely embarrassed. _'Sure, Roxas. Pick tonight to have a wet dream. Great…sometimes I hate being a man.' _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm going to take a dinner break now. But once I'm done I'll start work on the next chapter and hopefully have it up sometime early in the morning. I've got to stay up with my boyfriend anyway. He's flying at an early hour. So please leave me a review! I enjoy hearing from you guys. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hm, well I didn't succeed with that. Turns out I was waiting for dinner for hours and then I had my daily workout. It's not good to ignore your health guys! Hehe. But we've reached double digits! That's something to celebrate, right? _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**10. Lost**

"Really, Roxas. It's all right, don't worry about it," Naminé replied in aggravation. It was the twentieth time that night Roxas had woke her up to apologize for his sleep attack. She had told him again and again how she knew he was asleep, and how he couldn't be held accountable for his actions, and how she forgave him anyway. Roxas was not assuaged. Naminé desperately wanted sleep; it was unimaginable how tired she was from waking up almost every half hour. She was sick of Roxas, which was why she hadn't bothered to tell what he said before he started rubbing his erected appendage all over her. Not only would that further embarrass him, but then he'd be waking her up every fifteen minutes to tell her he didn't mean it or how his lack of dinner had made him crazy.

Secretly, Naminé didn't want to hear any of that. All she wanted to hear was three simple words from Roxas. She knew then she would have no opposition to staying. After hearing the way he wanted her in his dreams she knew there was something between them. There had to be or Roxas wouldn't have dreamt about her. Boys didn't just dream about things like that without feelings behind it, right? Naminé was the last person in Hollow Bastion who would know. She sighed. She hadn't even been listening to Roxas's twentieth apology speech.

"An' furthermore, I hope that we can still look each other in the eye," Roxas finished. He was breathing hard. He had said his whole speech without even taking a breath. This was mostly because of how nervous he was. He knew Naminé was agitated at him; he didn't have to see it to feel it. He just couldn't stop apologizing to her mostly because of what he had dreamt about. Naminé didn't know anything about his dream. And as long as he had any say on the matter she never would. It was far too embarrassing. "Well, Naminé, good night," he said before quickly turning away from her. He heard her grumble good night back.

Roxas closed his eyes trying to remove the images from his dream. They were haunting him like the Ghost Cow his father joked about when he was five. That was something he would never speak of, and he had Sora swear he wouldn't either. Roxas sighed; his dream was way more embarrassing than his childhood memories of running away from his father dressed in a cow suit. He could see his dream so vividly in his mind.

_Roxas entered his shack after a long day of work on the farm. He had been building an extension to the barn for their new bull. He tossed his hat to the side of the room and turned to his bed. Naminé was waiting under the covers with a big smile on her face. Roxas raised an eyebrow. What was that girl up to? He approached the bed and climbed in. He raised the blanket and it was magically blown away revealing Naminé's naked body. _

"_Ah! Naminé!" he practically shrieked. His entire face was crimson and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _

_She smiled at him. "Hello, Roxas," she whispered seductively. Roxas tightened his grip on the pillow as Naminé crawled closer to him; her breasts jiggled with every moment. The tingles in his body had overwhelmed him and he was now feeling shockwaves near his waist line. "I wanted to surprise you," Naminé said with a smile. _

"_Oh, yuh did," Roxas laughed nervously as Naminé mounted him. She pushed him down on the bed and stared down at him with lustful eyes. Roxas stared back with his own confused, nervous eyes. "W-Wut are yuh doin', Naminé!" he cried as she began to remove his clothing, "Yer gonna be married!" Naminé quickly removed herself from his body and began to cry. Roxas frowned. "I-I'm sorry, Naminé but yuh gotta face the facts. He's gonna come back fer yuh soon," Roxas continued. She burst into tears. "Oh, Naminé," he mumbled before pulling the naked girl into a comforting hug. _

_Naminé continued to weep into his sweaty clothing. He was surprised she wasn't repulsed by the smell. "Please, I don't want to go with Riku! He'll hurt me!" she begged as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Roxas couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He wished he could help her, but there was nothing he could do. "S-So I thought if you loved me you could take my pearl and I could be yours forever," Naminé confessed through her whimpers. _

_The color returned to Roxas's cheeks. That was such a bold confession. "Naminé, yuh know yuh dun' wanna be stuck wit someone like me forever," he answered. He felt the heat rising in his body. _

_She shook her head. "No, I want to be with you forever, Roxas! I love you!" Naminé cried desperately. She grabbed his cheeks and roughly placed a kiss on his lips. Roxas's eyes widened from the contact. He was finding it harder and harder to control himself. She was throwing herself at him! _

"_Naminé…" he whispered as she pulled away. He wiped the tears from her blue eyes and gave her a small smile. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. She nodded; he could see the honesty in her eyes. "Naminé…I love you too," he whispered. He pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. The tingles had won and Roxas had surrendered to his desires. He could feel himself already becoming aroused. He knew what he had to do. _

_Roxas leaned his head closer to hers and placed his lips near her ear. He felt her shiver from the contact. "Naminé, I'm sorry," he whispered gently. He made sure he did not hurt her from speaking too loudly. "I can't let yuh go. Yuh have to stay," he continued. _

"_Of course I'll stay. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else," Naminé moaned. _

_Roxas smiled. "Naminé, I want yuh tuh be mine forever," Roxas continued to whisper. Naminé nodded her agreement. Roxas couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted Naminé so much and he wanted to show her just how much he loved her. "Oh, Naminé," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. He began to shove his erected friend toward her special area. Naminé moaned in response. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Naminé and pushed her down on the bed before he climbed on top of her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as Naminé began to remove his overalls. _

Roxas shuddered at the memory. He was lucky Naminé woke him up when she did or else he might've ended up dry humping her in the bed. He felt the stirring in his pants. "Damnit," Roxas grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. He had to stop thinking about that dream; he had to convince himself it was nonsense. There was no way that would ever happen, and he didn't want it to. Or at least that's what he would keep telling himself.

The night passed by slowly for Roxas. He didn't interrupt Naminé's sleep anymore, but he couldn't clear his mind. It was as if the dream was given to him as some kind of prophesy. He couldn't get it off his mind. Before he knew it the rooster cried and he had to wake up or get out of bed, that was the better term.

Naminé rustled underneath the blanket. Roxas quickly jumped out of the bed. The shift in the mattress sent poor Naminé rolling onto the floor. She let out a shriek as she hit the ground. "Ah! Naminé!" he cried. Roxas quickly ran to her side. He kneeled down beside her and stared at her face.

"You didn't have to push me," she grumbled as she glared at him.

"I didn't push yuh!" Roxas cried innocently, "I jumped outta bed an' I guess that sent yer light body flyin'."

Naminé sighed and lifted herself off the floor and onto her feet. "Do you think I could call my father today?" Naminé asked with a yawn.

Roxas nodded. He walked to the bedside table and pulled phone out from the bedside table drawer. He tossed it to Naminé who easily caught it. She dialed her father's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello father, before you start yelling at me I would like to point out that Riku didn't plan on keeping his end of the bargain. Yes, I know I was supposed to return home but-no, no I didn't consider you in my actions, will you listen to me!" Naminé screamed into the phone. Roxas cringed. He knew her father wasn't going to appreciate that. "Thank you," Naminé grumbled, "The reason I stayed was because I found Kairi and I don't care what you say, until you come down here and see her for yourself you don't know. I don't care what lies Riku has been feeding you. She is Kairi and I refuse to come home until I know she is healthy. She was recently sick which is why the man took me for munny so Kairi could get a doctor and medication. Yes, father I'm one hundred percent she is Kairi! Really? Okay, okay. Yes. I think that'll be okay. Thank you, daddy. Goodbye."

Naminé returned the phone to Roxas with a breathtaking smile on her face. Roxas felt his lungs seize at the look of her. He placed the phone on the surface and managed to regain his breath. "S-So what'd he say?" Roxas asked.

"Well, Riku told him Kairi wasn't Kairi so he won't believe me. That's okay, though. It's his loss. But he gave in to my desires and allowed me to stay here another eight days," Naminé answered happily, "I get to stay with you for eight days!" Naminé and Roxas were silent. Neither of them knew how to respond to Naminé's outburst. She laughed nervously. "I-I meant everyone!" she exclaimed as she tried to cover up her blurt.

Roxas joined her nervous laughing. "Well, of course yuh did," he added. Silence fell over the room again. Roxas cleared his throat and pulled at his collar. "Um, what do ya say I go make yuh some breakfast?" he suggested.

"That sounds nice," Naminé replied.

* * *

Sora scratched his head. "So I'm spose' to get Naminé lost in the weeds and have Roxas go and search for her?" he asked. He was staring at his giddy wife with a perplexed look on his face.

Kairi nodded happily. "That way she'll see him as a savior not a girl-napper!" she replied dreamily. Sora tilted his head; he didn't understand his wife's logic. Kairi sighed. "Remember that time the chickens were attackin' me cause' I accidentally took a fertilized egg?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded. "Well, when you saved me I was so taken by you. I thought you were the bravest man alive, and I still do," she explained with a smile.

Sora blushed. "Aw, I love you," he cooed. Before Kairi could respond to his proclamation of love Naminé and Roxas entered the shack. Sora grinned. "Good mornin'!" he shouted across the room. Kairi giggled. "I saw you two were rather cozy last night," Sora added with a wink.

Naminé's face turned red. "It wasn't what you think!" she cried, "Roxas was asleep!"

Sora blinked. "An' so were you?" he replied in a mumble. He was now questioning himself.

Naminé laughed nervously. "Oh! You found us cuddling! Oh!" she cried nervously.

"What did ya think I was talkin' about?" Sora asked curiously.

Roxas grunted. "Dun' worry bout' that. Now what'd the doctor say about Kairi?" Roxas asked. He was happy to change the subject.

Sora smiled at the thought of the doctor. The happiness was already threatening to ooze out of his pores. "He said as long as Kairi takes her medicine at the same time every day she'll be fine," he announced happily.

"I should be fine in a week," Kairi added.

Roxas grinned. "That's good to hear, Kai. It's bout' time yuh got outta that bed. Bessy has been missin' yuh and I'm pretty sure she's tired of me milkin' her," Roxas joked. Kairi laughed. It was a miracle Bessy even allowed Roxas to milk her. She supposed the cow was desperate. "Well anyway, before I go do some work out on the farm who wants breakfast?" Roxas offered.

"I'll take some," Sora chirped. He turned to Kairi, but she politely shook her head. Her appetite still wasn't back, nor did she think her stomach could handle an egg sandwich.

Roxas went to the kitchen and began fixing the egg sandwiches. He would be making three, again. Naminé took a seat at the dining table and watched Kairi and Sora. She couldn't help but feel jealous whenever she watched them. Sora was so loving and tender with Kairi. She wished she had someone who would treat her the same. She looked to Roxas who was busy frying the eggs. She sighed. _'Even though he's the one that stole me, I kind of wish he'd be the one to save me too,' _she thought with a frown.

Breakfast was eaten quickly and then Roxas was gone to go take care of the farm animals. Naminé sat quietly at the dining table as she watched Sora bid his wife goodbye. He was off to try and sell milk and eggs at the market again. He already had his red cap on his head. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "Naminé, I wanna show ya somethin' before I leave," he said with a grin.

"Okay," Naminé replied. She waved goodbye to her sister, who was grinning at her, and then left the shack with Sora. Sora pulled out a roll of string from his pocket and tied it to a tall weed. He then began to lead Naminé into the field. He cut the string randomly when Naminé wasn't looking. He then started a new string right after. So far Kairi's plan was working.

"Where are we going?" Naminé asked.

Sora grinned at her. "We're going to where you can harvest weeds. We need em'. I left a string for ya to follow so ya won't get lost getting out," Sora explained. Naminé nodded. "Well, here we are, Naminé. Harvest as much as you can!" he cried before running off and leaving Naminé in the middle of the field of weeds. He quickly ran to the broken spot of the string and removed the second half so Naminé wouldn't be able to find her way back. From there he exited the field and went back to the farm.

Sora made it just in time. Roxas had already pushed Bessy out of the barn. It was perfecting timing. He cleared his throat. "Roxas!" he cried frantically. He ran to his brother acting as if he had just through been a tragic accident.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked.

"It's Naminé, she got lost in the weeds!" Sora cried, "I tried to find her but I couldn't!"

Roxas growled. "That girl," he muttered, "Dun' worry I'll find er'. You go to the market and sell some stuff." Before Sora could respond Roxas was already running toward the field of weeds. Sora grinned. He was sure by night time that Naminé and Roxas would be making out in his bed. Kairi had the perfect plan.

Sora returned to the shack to report to Kairi the good news. "So they're both lost in that field now," Sora announced as he walked to Kairi's bedside, "My only concern is, what if they don't find each other?"

Kairi smiled. "Trust me, they'll find each other. I'm sure of it. It may take a while, but they will. Now go off and sell the milk and the eggs, Sora. Roxas will be mad if he comes home and there isn't any more munny in the savings jar," she said. Sora bent down and kissed her forehead. Kairi blushed. "Good luck," she whispered.

"I'll be back soon to give you your medicine. See you then, Kai," he said before turning to leave. Kairi watched as he walked through the door and shut it behind him.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling. Kairi was so ready to be out of the bed. She knew her muscles were very weak, and she was ready to give them some exercise. She remembered the days where she actually could do manual labor. "To think this is what I wanted to be doin'. Boy, was I an idiot," she laughed quietly. Her thoughts drifted to her sister. She wanted Naminé to stay so badly. Her plan had to work; it just had to.

* * *

Naminé was now wandering the field with torn weeds in her hands. She had gathered as much as she could before her hands started to get sore and she couldn't grasp them anymore. It was a pretty impressive pile; the weeds were thick and had been hard to tear. Now the only problem Naminé faced was the string was short of the exit. This was why she was wandering the field. Naminé was scared. She remembered the last time she was lost in the weeds. She ended up on the ground crying because she thought that was where she was going to die. _'That isn't going to happen again, this time I'm going to find my way out of here,' _she thought as she continued to push her way through the weeds.

As the minutes continued to pass by Naminé felt herself sinking into hopelessness. Each weed only revealed another; she was beginning to think she was doomed. "Sora shouldn't have entrusted me with this task, who knew I couldn't follow a string," she thought out loud. She pushed through more weeds and found an oasis. Naminé sighed. "This isn't the farm," she muttered as she dropped her torn weeds on the ground. She knew no one was looking for her, because no one knew she was lost.

Roxas tore his way through the field of weeds as he frantically searched for Naminé. With each failure he felt himself grow more worried. If he didn't find her someone else was bound to stumble across her; he wouldn't have Naminé taken from him or her fiancée. "Naminé!" he cried, "Naminé! Where are you?"

So far the only thing he found was a long, white piece of string and an area with torn weeds. He was guessing that was an area Naminé had been. He just didn't know where she would run off to afterward. She didn't know how to navigate the fields like he and Sora did. Even Kairi was still unsure how to locate everything. Roxas let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe she stumbled into the oasis," he mumbled. He changed his direction and began to weave through to find the oasis. If she had wondered that far it was going to take a while to get back to the farm. Roxas looked at the sky. The sun was already high.

Naminé was sitting on the ground hugging herself. She was fighting the urge to cry as she thought of ways she could get out of the field. She was mainly trying to convince herself she wasn't going to die in the field of weeds. "Maybe I could construct stilts made out of the weeds and just walk out of here," she thought aloud, "Or maybe I could make a pair of wings?" She shook her head. Naminé already knew none of those ideas were going to work. So, she began to cry. She wailed as loudly as she could because she knew nobody was around to hear her.

"What's that sound?" Roxas mumbled. He shifted through some more weeds and found the oasis. He also found Naminé crying on the ground surrounded by broken weed shafts. He smiled. _'She's jus' a big baby, ain't she?' _he thought as he approached her. He cleared his throat catching her attention. Roxas could see the snot beginning to drip from her nose; he chuckled. "Naminé, haven't yuh heard cryin' doesn't solve yer problems?" he teased.

Naminé was too sad and too relieved to argue with him. She lifted herself from the ground and ran to him. She rested her forehead on his chest as she continued to cry. Roxas was shocked from her actions at first, but slowly he began to like the idea. He wrapped his arms around Naminé and held her tightly. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered as she slowly returned his embrace. They embraced for as long as Naminé needed comfort.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her hand. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered shakily, "I'm such a wreck."

Roxas grinned. "It's okay Naminé, I like yuh better when yer cuddly anyway," he joked. Naminé frowned at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her. Her face was covered in tears, snot, and a bit of drool. "Come on, yuh gotta wash yer face before I take yuh back. Yuh look like hell," Roxas laughed as he carefully led her to the clear water pond. She quickly washed off her face making sure to remove all the liquids before looking at Roxas again.

"Is this better?" she asked.

"Much better, that's tuh indignant Naminé I know, yer already glarin' at me," Roxas laughed. Naminé only continued to glare in his direction. Roxas stuck out his tongue at her. "Yuh know, I can jus' leave yuh here," he said slyly.

Naminé quickly fixed her face. "No, no, please don't!" she begged.

* * *

_A/N: This was meant to be posted yesterday, but I ended up staying up all night with my boyfriend. So I'll have to apologize for the lateness. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! And I hope that you will continue to. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay! Next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**11. Mistake**

Roxas carried Naminé all the way back to the farm through the fields. He wanted to ensure that she wouldn't get lost again so he carried her bridal-style. They made it back to Sora's shack before sundown. Naminé was happy to see the shack, but not happy to see Sora. He was home giving Kairi her medicine.

"Come on, Kairi. It's just one more spoonful," Sora cooed. Kairi's face was scrunched up. She shivered in disgust as she watched Sora pour more of the red, sticky liquid onto a spoon. She reluctantly opened her mouth and was greeted with the sickening taste of cherry flavored medicine. The bottle was a lie; Kairi was a hundred percent sure it was not cherry flavored. It tasted more like burnt rubber. She gagged as she forced it down. Sora smiled at her. "Just think, this'll make ya better," he cheered before he left to store her medicine in the kitchen. Kairi frowned.

Roxas gently set Naminé in a chair and then turned to his brother for information. "Why'd yuh tell Naminé to collect weeds?" he asked angrily.

Sora squirmed. He glanced at Kairi who was too busy releasing squirms of her own; he was on his own. "Uh, I thought we could use some," Sora lied; he was a bad liar. He twitched and squirmed and wriggled underneath his brother's angry gaze. "I left her a string path!" Sora cried, "How was I spose' to know it was gonna break and I wasn't gonna be able to find her again!"

Roxas sighed. "Sora, yer a spazz," he said with a shake of his head. Roxas already knew from a lifetime of living with Sora that it was best not to argue with his logic. If Sora didn't see what the problem was he never would. "But whatever, jus' dun' leave er' out there by herself again," Roxas warned before turning his attention back to Naminé. The blonde woman stared at him with innocent eyes. Roxas smiled dreamily as he stared deeply into her blue eyes. He felt the stirring in his pants once more. "Ah, Naminé. Yuh probably need a bath. I know I do, so why dun' you grab another set of Kairi's clothes and I'll escort yuh to tuh hot spring," Roxas suggested nervously. He just saved himself from embarrassment. He knew how revealing his overalls could be.

"A bath sounds nice," Naminé replied, "Do you mind, Kairi?" Kairi shook her head; there was a big grin on her face. Naminé ignored it; she figured Kairi's medicine was making her loopy. She went to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. She had discovered the underwear drawer. Naminé was surprised to see all the lacey creations inside. Her face turned red; there was nothing inside just as plain as the ones she was wearing.

Kairi smirked. She had purposefully had Sora dump a bunch of Kairi's secret lingerie stash into the underwear drawer. "What's takin' you so long, Namie! Yer exposin' my underwear to the world!" Kairi joked.

Naminé quickly grabbed a pair with light blue lace on the sides. Her face was still red. She happily closed that drawer and opened another. She didn't bother to look at what she picked she just grabbed the outfit on top. She closed the drawer and wrapped the undergarments in the dress. "Thanks, Ri-Ri," she said before running out of the shack. Her face was as bright as a ripe tomato.

Roxas, who hadn't caught any of that, only watched with a confused expression as Naminé fled. He reached into his own drawer and pulled out a pair of extra clothing. He waved goodbye to Sora and Kairi before excusing himself. He didn't want Naminé getting lost in the dark; she had had enough adventure for one day.

Kairi giggled. "So, it looks like my plan is working, Sora," Kairi announced happily. She had a matter of fact look on her face; she was beaming with pride.

Sora sat beside his wife. "It would appear so, but if I get put on the spot like that again I dun' know how I'm gonna handle it," Sora replied with an unsure expression. He hated lying to his brother, especially when Roxas was angry. "I don't know how long I can keep this up," he added with a sigh, "If only you could walk around freely. You'd be much better at this than me."

Kairi smiled and gave Sora a small pat on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sora. You're doin' the best you can," she cooed sweetly.

He smiled. "Thanks, Kai."

Naminé and Roxas reached the hot spring in around ten minutes. They decided to use the big rock as a barrier between them. Naminé would have the right side of the spring and Roxas would have the left. If they both stayed hidden behind the rock they would have no problems. Naminé was allowed to change first, so Roxas was waiting from behind the weeds. This time he wouldn't be playing Peeping Tom.

She quickly slipped off Aerith's boots and placed them to the side. She dipped her foot in the water and found that her senses were immediately delighted by the temperature. She began unfastening the buttons on her dress. She unbuttoned it completely before letting it drop to the ground. Naminé quickly unclipped her bra and pulled down her panties. She knew Roxas was waiting for his turn. She slipped into the water and sat behind the rock completely hidden from Roxas's line of vision. "Okay!" she shouted so Roxas could hear her.

Roxas cautiously stepped out of the weeds. He was relieved not to see Naminé's naked body. The image of her breasts gently resting in the water entered his mind and his face turned red.

'_I gotta stop rememberin' these things,' _he thought. Roxas quickly undid his overalls and let them fall to his boots. He then slipped them off along with the overalls. He proceeded to unbutton his collared shirt. He tossed it on the ground carelessly along with his boxers. Roxas jumped into the water; it splashed a bit. He leaned against the back of the rock and let out a sigh. The steamy water was already working its way through his pores; it felt heavenly. "Okay, Naminé. I'm in the water," he called.

"Okay," Naminé squeaked. Her face was completely red. It had been that way ever since she heard Roxas begin to undress. Her virgin mind was ignited at the thought of sharing the spring with a naked man. She couldn't handle it. She could feel the dreaded tingles already travelling throughout her body. Her mind was becoming fuzzy. She cautiously and slowly began to wash herself. Naminé made sure to remove all the mud from under her toenails. The thought of Roxas nagged her mind throughout the entire process. She couldn't think about anything else; it made her heart throb.

Roxas was having the same problems. He couldn't focus on cleaning himself; he was too busy imagining what Naminé was doing on the other side of the rock. He was hot and bothered by the thought of the naked blonde. She already looked like an angel in clothing, and now he was faced once again with the issue of her being naked. It reminded him of his dream. She was so sexy and so daring. Roxas shuddered. "Ah!" he cried in frustration.

"Roxas? Is everything okay?"

He sunk down in the water. "Uh, yeah. I j-jus' saw a really big bug," he answered. He stared at his body and found that one part was riled up from all the excitement. Roxas sighed, "A really big bug." He made sure Naminé didn't hear that part; he didn't want her asking questions.

The two continued to bathe in silence. Both were feeling awkward and both were feeling tense. They couldn't hide in the water forever. The same question was in both of their heads as they finished. Who was going to get out first and how were they going to change without being seen?

For Naminé, the thought of being naked in front of a man made her blush redder than a tomato. She wasn't ready to be exposed to the world of men; she was still innocent. _'What do I do? I can't just leave because then he'll see me,' _she panicked. Naminé sank lower into the water so that her neck was completely immersed. "Roxas," she called while covering her body with her arms; she was trying to contain the tingles.

"What is it?" he answered back. Naminé didn't notice the nervousness in his voice.

She took in a deep breath. "Are you going to dress first, or am I?" she asked with a slight squeak in her pitch. She was so nervous she could barely control herself. Sweat was dripping down her body because of her nerves, not because of the temperature of the hot spring.

"Um, I'll get out first. Jus' close yer eyes an' yuh won't see anything yuh dun' wanna," Roxas replied, "So I'm gettin' out now." Naminé shut her eyes tightly. Roxas slowly rose from the water and lifted himself over the rock barrier. He grabbed his fresh pair of underwear and quickly shoved them on; he didn't even care that his body was still soaked and dripping. Roxas let out a relieved sigh. "Ey' Naminé, I'm gonna go change in the weeds and let myself dry off. So yuh can get out if yuh want," Roxas said before grabbing his clothes and fleeing the scene. Naminé may have seen him in nothing but his boxers before, but now the circumstances were different. There was something inside of them that would be extremely pleased to see her.

Naminé timidly peered around the rock and found that no one was there. She let out her own sigh of relief. She pulled herself from the water and stood up. _'Why don't they have towels?' _she thought as she looked around for something to dry herself with. She couldn't use her dirty clothing; that would ruin her cleanliness. There was nothing else around. She bit her bottom lip. Then an idea hit her: jumping jacks. Naminé smirked from her own cleverness; she was brilliant. She began to jump up and down doing her jumping jacks. This way she would dry soon. The water droplets were already flying off her body.

Roxas waited a couple of moments before he decided to check on Naminé. "Ey' are yuh done?" he called. He poked his head through the weeds to see an interesting sight. Naminé was jumping up and down and spreading her arms in unison. The only thing wrong with this picture was that she was completely naked. He couldn't help but gawk as he watched her. _'She looks just like she did in my dream,' _Roxas thought in disbelief. His imagination was amazing. "N-Naminé," he squeaked. He couldn't remove his eyes from the sight of her bouncing breasts; he squirmed uncomfortably.

Her eyes turned to lock with Roxas's. She immediately stopped and froze. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Roxas with terror. She looked similar to a deer in headlights. She could hear her heartbeat echo throughout her head. Before she could regain control over herself she let out a terrifying shriek. Naminé sprung into action. She grabbed her panties and struggled to quickly cover herself. Unfortunately, Naminé ended up falling on her nicely shaped butt instead. Her panties were only around her knees thus she was completely revealed, pearl and all.

Roxas's face was completely red. Naminé's face was completely red. They both screamed.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Sora?" Kairi asked. Her head lifted from her pillow as she began to look around. Sora groaned. He raised his head from her bedside and stared at his wife with groggy eyes. "Didn't it sound like someone screamed?" she asked again, "Sora, are you awake?"

Sora groaned louder. "Yeah, but I didn't hear a thing," he answered tiredly, "Kai, yuh were finally asleep. Come on now. I'm so tired!" Sora was practically whining at her feet. Kairi chuckled. She ran her fingers through Sora's hair lovingly. Sora let out a loud yawn. "Can we go back to sleep now?" he asked as he laid his head back down on the side of the bed.

"Yes, Sora," Kairi whispered. Sora didn't hear her though; he was already asleep. Kairi shook her head. "You're so silly," she said with a smile. Kairi once again laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was so certain she heard a scream, but for Sora's sake she would ignore it. It seemed far away anyway. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. This time she didn't hear the commotion that was going on outside.

"_Naminé! How many times do I gotta say I'm sorry? I didn't mean to see yuh all revealed!" _

"_You pervert! That's what you want me to think, isn't it?" _

"_No! I'm honestly sorry!" _

Naminé pushed through the door to Roxas's shack angrily. She dropped her dirty clothes on the floor and then stomped toward the bed. She crawled into bed and threw the covers over her. Roxas could hear her grumbles as she stewed underneath the covers. He let out a sigh as he tossed his dirty clothing on top of hers. He slowly dragged himself into bed and pulled the covers over him. There was no way Naminé was going to forget this; he knew she was going to hate him forever now. She wouldn't listen to reason.

"Good night, Naminé," Roxas whispered; he said it loud enough so that only Naminé could hear him.

Naminé rolled over to face Roxas; there was a frown distinct on her face. It may have been dark in the shack, but Roxas could see it clearly. "Why be nice to me now?" Naminé asked, "Are you trying to get somewhere with me?"

Roxas growled; he had had enough of her attitude. "Would yuh stop bein' so…so like this!" he cried, "This whole time I haven't done a single thing to ya that would make ya think I was out to steal yer precious virginity. And now from one mistake yer suddenly pointin' fingers? What's wrong with ya!" Naminé was silent; she didn't know how to even form a comeback. She knew he was right, but she just felt like yelling at him. "Dun' yuh have anything to say fer yerself?" Roxas asked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry," she groaned. The words felt like ash in her mouth.

"Was that really so hard?" Roxas asked. Even though Naminé apologized he was still very agitated. He saw her shake her head. "I mean, really? Why would I want yer pearl anyway? I'll tell ya what I told Sora. I dun' want a woman," Roxas explained, "So yuh dun' have to worry about me claimin' yuh as mine forever. That's yer fiancee's job, not mine."

Naminé continued her silence. She was wrong to accuse Roxas of wanting to do something he wanted in his dreams. This was reality and she had to remind herself of that. She let out a quiet sigh and turned away. "It's all right," she mumbled, "It's already forgotten. I was silly to think that you would be interested in me that way." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. It'd been a long day and Naminé was ready for the new one.

The second day began slowly. Roxas was the first to wake up after the rooster crowed. Naminé continued to sleep so he decided to leave her be. He left the shack soundlessly. Roxas leaned against the outside of the door and stared into the sunrise. He felt such a mix of emotions; Roxas didn't know what to do. He knew he wanted Naminé to stay with him, Roxas couldn't forget how he felt during the dream. It was real and lasted long after he woke up. He didn't just feel sexual attraction to Naminé; he knew there was something more meaningful there. Roxas continued to stare at the sky. "What should I do, pa?" he asked quietly.

"Why're ya talkin' to pa?"

Roxas turned his head to see Sora walking toward him in a casual stroll. He sighed. "Dun' worry bout' it," he replied almost nonchalantly. This was a matter he didn't want to involve anyone with.

Sora walked next to his brother. "I know you, Roxas. Yuh can't fool me. I know somethin' is wrong with you, so talk," he replied. Sora crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Roxas.

Roxas let out another sigh. "Why're ya so nosey?" he asked. The agitation was seeping from his voice. Sora only grinned at him. Roxas knew he wasn't going to give up so easily. "It's nothin' jus' leave it alone!" Roxas cried. He removed his back from the door and took a couple of steps forward. The sun was quickly rising.

Sora followed him. "Look, Roxas. If this is about Naminé…" Sora began, but Roxas quickly interrupted him.

"Dun' talk about er'. This has nothin' to do with er'!" Roxas exclaimed angrily.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What else has been goin' on wit you then? She's the only thing I can think of that would upset you like this. So talk," Sora replied.

Roxas threw his head into the air. Sora just wouldn't give up. _'Maybe I should just tell him,' _he thought in defeat. This was usually how their heart-to-heart's went. Sora would pester his brother until Roxas finally gave in and told him what was wrong. The process never failed. He turned to Sora with an annoyed look on his face. "Fine, it is bout' Naminé. But the situation is hopeless," Roxas answered.

Sora stifled a chuckle. Roxas had always been the dramatic twin. "How is it hopeless?" Sora dared to ask. He couldn't wait to hear what excuse Roxas had.

"Naminé's got a fiancée an' there's no way she's wants to stay here wit me now. Not after what happened last night," Roxas whined. He was also the whinier of the twins. Sora leaned in; he was extremely curious as to hear what tom foolery went on last night. "I accidentally saw her naked at the hot spring an' she flipped. I didn't even want to see what I saw an' yet she accused me of wantin' to rape er' an' I dun' wanna do that. I dun' wanna hurt her! Hell! I'd never hurt any woman like that!" Roxas cried. Sora couldn't help but back away. Roxas was practically screaming his problem at him, and he didn't like when Roxas screamed at him. "I-I jus' dun' understand her. One moment we're gettin' along jus' fine and the next she's actin' like she's some kinda bitch wit a stick shoved up her ass! This is why I told yuh I didn't want a woman, they're jus' too damn emotional," Roxas continued. He paused and took in a few deep breaths. He knew he needed to calm down or else he would wake up Naminé. This was something she didn't need to hear.

Sora let out a sigh of relief. Roxas was done with his anger. The blonde man was now pacing back and forth. Sora cleared his throat capturing his attention. "Yuh love her, dun' ya?" Sora asked tenderly. He heard Roxas's breath hitch. He hit the nail with the hammer; Sora smiled. "It's okay yuh know. To love I mean, it may have been tuh end of our father but that dun' mean it'll be the end of you," Sora continued, "Jus' think about that." He gave Roxas a quick pat on the head before returning to his shack to check on Kairi.

Roxas was left to his thoughts. What Sora had told him was echoing through his head. Sora had a way of making him think. _'Naminé only has seven days left here. What am I gonna do? If I go down the road of tryin' to woo er' I can't go back. But if I leave er' alone I know I'm gonna regret it. What the hell do I do?' _ Roxas thought. He placed his hands on his head and tugged at his hair. This woman was making him crazy.

Naminé removed her ear from the inside of the door. She leaned back on the surface and stared toward the ceiling. "Maybe there is hope," she murmured happily.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I've had some things to do and I've been quite distracted. But I appreciate the reviews that you have sent me! I just love reading your thoughts and comments. So thank you so much. I hope you will continue to review and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm going to get this one out as soon as possible! Next week I will be away from the computer because I have my orientation. And as you know I've had some other things to do lately that have taken me away from the computer. So, just know in my spare time I've been working as hard as possible. Okay? Okay. Now story time! _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**12. Decisions**

"Kairi, are yuh sure about this?" Sora asked. His voice and his eyes were both full of concern. He stared at Kairi as if she was a fragile baby wanting to be taken care of. "Cause' yuh know we could jus' wait fer tomorrow," he continued. He was unsure.

Kairi shook her head. "No, Sora. I'm ready for this. I'm completely sure," she replied. Her voice was filled with determination. Sora nodded his head slowly giving her his support. She grinned at him. She slowly lifted her body off of the bed and into a sitting position. "Be sure to catch me if I fall," she added. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and touched the floor. Kairi's eyes lit up with her own satisfaction; she had dearly missed the feeling of solid ground. She scooted her body as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Sora stood up and moved the stool out of her way. She gripped the edge and slowly and cautiously lifted her body to a standing position. Her knees were wobbling from the sudden pressure of gravity. Kairi was shaking from the sudden force. She used Sora as leverage as she began to take her first step. She raised her shaky left leg and pushed it forward nearly falling in the process.

"Kai, maybe you should lay back down," Sora suggested tenderly. Kairi only shook her head defiantly. There was no way she was going back now. She continued the shaky, dangerous process until she reached the dining table. She grabbed one of the chairs and tugged at it so she could slide into the chair. She fell onto the seat and rested her head on the edge of the back. Kairi smiled. Sora grinned. "I'm so proud of you," he cooed.

Kairi smirked. "Even though you didn't have any faith in me?" she asked slyly. Sora blushed from his embarrassment. "But dun' worry, love. It doesn't matter anyhow. Nothing shall stop me from walking around this farm again!" she cried happily.

Roxas and Naminé entered the shack. Both were equally shocked and happy to see Kairi out of bed. "Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed happily. She quickly approached her sister and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you out of bed," she said joyously.

"Yeah, it's nice to see yer finally gettin' better," Roxas added with a small smile.

Kairi grinned. "I should be completely healed in no time. Which means Bessy won't have to deal with the likes of you for much longer, Roxas," Kairi teased, "I'm pretty sure she's missin' my petite hands and skills."

Roxas laughed loudly. "I'll bet that heifer is. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me yet. She must be gettin' old," he joked, "We better find er' a bull quick."

It was Sora's turn to laugh loudly. "Bessy dun' even like us. What makes yuh think she'd accept any other male?" he asked as he tried to control his chuckles. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Bessy scaring off a bull. It was so unlikely that it was believable. Bessy could be a monster when she wanted to.

Naminé watched as the three laughed and joked about the animals. She couldn't help but feel a little left out. She didn't know anything about farming or animal temperaments so she couldn't join in on the fun. She frowned a little and escaped into her thoughts; they were still dwelling on the conversation she heard this morning between Sora and Roxas. What she heard touched her heart in such a way she knew she wasn't going to be satisfied until she knew the truth. How did Roxas feel about her? Did he really love her? These were questions that were plaguing her mind. She wished she could ask Roxas, but she knew he would yell at her for eavesdropping and she didn't want him to be mad at her again. If only there was a way to get him to admit on his own terms. Surely there was a way.

"Hey, Namie. Yuh look better in my clothes than I do," Kairi joked. She thought Naminé needed to be included in their conversation. After all, if her plan succeeded Naminé would also live on the farm.

Naminé shook her head. "N-No, I don't think so," Naminé politely refused. It was then she took a moment to really study what she was wearing. It was a dress made of jean, but this time it wasn't so modest. The dress was spaghetti strapped and the collar was extremely low. The collar branched off of the straps at the top of her bust and dipped down to her cleavage line. The dress was controlled by a zipper down the middle of her back. It fell a bit past her knees and left her lower legs exposed. A blush slowly crept on her face. _'Why does Kairi even have an outfit like this?' _she thought as she continued to gawk at herself. She wasn't the only one gawking. Roxas couldn't help but stare at her; she looked beautiful. He had to agree with Kairi mentally. Naminé beat her in looks. He'd never tell her that, though.

"What're yuh starin' at, Roxas?" Sora teased with a grin, "I'm sure Naminé dun' appreciate all the attention she's gettin'."

It was Roxas's turn to blush. "Yeah, whatever. I'll make some breakfast," he muttered before fleeing into the kitchen; it wasn't much of a flee, but it was good enough for Roxas. He could at least clear his head in the kitchen.

Naminé took a seat at the table next to Kairi. Sora did the same on the opposite side. A silence fell over the room between the four. Each had something they wished to say, but did not want to express it for fear of ruining the nice mood. Roxas was still wrapped in his thoughts of his star crossed love for Naminé; it was a love he was slowly beginning to accept. He still hadn't made his decision, though. Naminé was thinking of what she overheard between Sora and Roxas. She longed for Roxas to confess to her. Kairi was concocting more schemes to get Roxas and Naminé to grow closer to each other. Sora had already managed to tell her about what he and Roxas talked about that morning so she was even more determined. Sora was daydreaming about the day Kairi would be fully healthy once again. He was excited to see her work once more and walk around like she was never sick. He also wished to spend some alone time with her; Sora had needs of his own.

Once Roxas was done making breakfast he served the other three and then joined them at the table. He sat next to Naminé. He quietly ate; he did not notice how Naminé was staring at him with pleading eyes. Sora decided to break the silence; he couldn't stand the way Naminé was staring at Roxas. He almost wanted to strangle his brother for being so oblivious. "So, Naminé would yuh mind doin' a bit of work on the farm today? I'm sure Bessy would rather you touch her," Sora asked hopefully. If Naminé was working then Roxas would make sure to keep an eye on her. He knew Roxas didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Kairi added with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be happy to take care of Bessy," Naminé agreed with a small smile of her own. With work to distract her she was sure Roxas wouldn't be on her mind that much.

"Then it's settled," Kairi chirped. She clapped her hands together happily.

Roxas finished chewing the last bite of his sandwich. He turned to Naminé and smirked. "Better hurry up then, else I'll leave ya behind," Roxas teased. He stood up and went to toss his dish into the sink. Naminé didn't catch Roxas's joke. She quickly shoved her sandwich into her mouth and then followed his actions. Roxas watched in amusement as Naminé struggled to chew and swallow all that she stuffed in her mouth. He couldn't help but think her actions were kind of cute. "I was jus' kiddin'," he laughed.

Naminé shook her head. "I didn't want to slow you down," she finally replied. She had conquered the giant mass of food.

"Well then, let's get goin'," Roxas said. He walked toward the front door and pushed it open. He nudged his head in the direction as his way of asking Naminé to come with him. She quickly complied and soundlessly left the shack.

Once the door was closed Sora and Kairi looked at each other with gigantic grins on their faces. "So, I'm thinking he's gonna tell her how he feels soon," Kairi said with a dreamy sigh. She couldn't wait for her sister to be happily settled down in the other shack. "All we got to do is push it a little more and then they won't be able to resist each other!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. Kairi's ideas were always nice, but he never knew where she was going with them. He wondered what crazy thing she would have him do now. He just hoped it didn't include having Naminé lost again. "So what's the plan?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled happily. "Well first, you're gonna need to have some more conversations with Roxas about Naminé. Try to help him toward the make Naminé his own decision. And in your free time help me with my walking so that I can talk to Naminé about Roxas. All our talking will affect the way they interact with each other. And soon they'll be in Roxas's bed confessing their love to each other!" she exclaimed with even more excitement.

"I'll hafta admit. That plan isn't as crazy as your last one," Sora replied, "It sounds do-able."

"Perfect," Kairi chirped. She stretched her arms and let out a small yawn. Planning made her tired. "Well, help me walk some more and then I think I'm going to take a nap," Kairi said.

* * *

Naminé was busily milking Bessy while Roxas was letting out the goats. They were friendlier than Bessy was. "Okay, looks like we're done here," Naminé said. She removed the pail from under Bessy and put it to the side. She gave Bessy a rub and a pat on the head. "Ready to go outside?" Naminé asked. Bessy answered with a loud 'moo' and then charged out of the barn nearly knocking out Roxas in the process. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Naminé mumbled in shock.

Roxas groaned. He was lying in the mud. "That Bessy really is gonna kill me one of these days," he muttered.

Naminé hurried to his side and offered her hand. "Maybe, it doesn't look like she likes you at all," Naminé laughed as she lifted Roxas to his feet. He was surprised she could even lift him; she was stronger than he thought she was.

Roxas grunted and swiped the dirt and mud off of his pants. "Eh, she's always preferred women anyway. Dad couldn't touch er' only mom could milk er'. She was er' cow, but when she died she would let Dad do it every so often. And when Dad died Sora had more success; he's always been more feminine," Roxas explained with a little laugh, "She's gettin' old though and we haven't had luck findin' a bull so we might have to jus' sell er' fer a younger cow."

Naminé frowned. "She's going to be sold?" she asked as if she wanted to hear Roxas say it again.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered quietly. He could tell the thought had upset her.

"I think she'd rather stay here where she belongs," Naminé replied quietly before quickly walking away. It was odd for her to feel sensitive over the fate of a cow, but Naminé couldn't help but relate the cow to herself. She felt she understood. Her father was going to do the same thing to her. He was just going to give her away to a man because he had to; he was going to give her away because she was too old.

Roxas followed after her. "Naminé," he called, "I didn't mean to upset yuh." He stood beside her and watched Bessy from afar. The cow had found some weeds to chew on.

She shook her head. "I know," she murmured.

There was a silence between the two. Once again Roxas had entered his thoughts about Naminé. He watched as she peacefully gazed across the land. Her blue eyes were fixated on everything; if that was possible. He could tell that she was amazed, curious, and interested. It made him feel as though he had a chance at keeping her here, should he choose to. Looking at Naminé made him feel like she felt the same way. Roxas didn't know why he was graced by this feeling, but he didn't care. _'Maybe I should jus' tell er' how I feel. If I'm lucky she might even feel the same and maybe we could be united and she'd be bound to me…fer life,' _he thought_, 'She's beautiful.' _Naminé made it hard to think.

"Roxas, why are you staring at me?"

Roxas blinked. He hadn't realized how apparent he had made his staring. Naminé was giving him a confused gaze. "Uhh, my bad," Roxas mumbled, "Um, I'll be back in a minute." He quickly and quietly excused himself from his embarrassment. He still had not made a decision. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking in the direction of the shacks; he wasn't going there with a particular purpose he just knew that was away from Naminé and her gorgeous face.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora called. Sora placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and stared into his matching ocean-blue eyes. "Where ya goin?" he asked with a crooked grin on his face.

"Nowhere," Roxas grunted his response.

Sora continued to grin. "I see ya left Naminé alone. Yuh know, someone could easily come by and snatch her up," Sora said with a nod, "Yup. I mean jus' cause' you took er' doesn't mean someone else couldn't take er' too and for different reasons." Roxas grunted again; he refused to look his brother in the eyes. "Should tell her how you feel," Sora advised, "I know you haven't had the best of luck with women. I mean Xion just disappeared right under your nose as if she never existed and Larxene was captured by a group of men on her way home. Don't let this one get away from you, Roxas. Don't!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Yuh know, yuh didn't have to go an' remind me of such painful memories," he growled. Sora cringed and quickly released Roxas's shoulders. "I know what I'm doin' so butt out. I'm gonna do what's best fer Naminé, not me. What I want isn't important as her well-being," Roxas stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sora smiled; he couldn't help but admire his brother's words. He could be a caring gentleman when he wanted to. "I'm just concerned about you," Sora replied softly.

Roxas smirked. "I appreciate yer concern, Sora. But…yuh dun' have to worry bout' me. I'll make my decision soon enough jus' dun' try and rush it. So tell Kairi to cool it with her love schemes. I think it's time I do this myself," Roxas said before turning around and heading back toward Naminé. He left a speechless Sora. He was certain Sora would run and tell Kairi every word he just said.

Naminé was confused. So far her plans or ideas of getting Roxas to confess to her hadn't been going as planned, not that she'd been trying really hard. So far all she had done was stuff a sandwich in her mouth, milk a cow, and stare in wonder. She'd even had a little emotional moment. She wasn't used to trying to be alluring. Usually she and Roxas just ended up in weird situations. Naminé ran her fingers through her hair. It was going to be a long day at this rate.

"Ey', Naminé, do yuh know how to play cards?" Roxas asked with a sly smile.

She paused; she hadn't expected that sentence to ever come out of Roxas's mouth. Somehow their relationship had always seemed more dramatic than a simple game of cards. Perhaps it was a trick? "Yes, but why?" Naminé asked cautiously.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Would yuh like to play?" he asked. Before Naminé could even answer he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Sora's shack to play cards. She couldn't help but have this feeling he wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway.

* * *

Kairi, Sora, Naminé, and Roxas sat at the dining table. Sora was shuffling the cards and Roxas was pouring a drink foreign to Naminé in cups. She decided it was best not to ask. As Sora passed out the cards Roxas passed out the drinks. Naminé watched as Kairi squealed with delight at the sight of the drink. "Mm, this stuff is good!" Kairi squealed, "How'd you even afford this?"

"I thought we could all use a drink, after all, life's been pretty stressful up to now!" Sora laughed; he'd already taken a sip.

Kairi smiled happily. "Oh, you know just what I need," she cooed lovingly. She gave Sora a kiss on the cheek before returning her attention to the brownish liquid in her cup. She continued to squeal in delight.

Roxas chuckled to himself. "Well, we know who's gettin' drunk tonight," he said with a smirk. Kairi took a sip from her cup and stuck her tongue out at him. Naminé was shocked. She didn't know her sister had such personality. Then again, she arrived when Kairi was sick as a dog. Naminé made a mental note to study her sister. "Well then, tuh game is bullshit. Familiar wit it?" Roxas asked Naminé. She shook her head. This sent Sora, Kairi, and Roxas into an uproar of laughs and giggles. Roxas quickly composed himself. "Okay, princess," he chuckled, "Tuh game is simple. Yuh jus' put down the card that comes next in the sequence. We start wit aces, then numbers, then face cards, an' back to aces. First one wit an empty hand wins an' if yuh dun' have the card yuh need just lie, but dun' get caught."

"Nothin' gets past me!" Kairi shouted from across the table; she had had five sips of her drink already.

The game ensued. Naminé quickly caught on to how the game was played and found that Lady Luck was on her side. She didn't have to lie. Sora, on the other hand, was not as lucky. He lied nearly every play and every play Kairi loudly shrieked bullshit at the top of her lungs. The woman was already on her second cup of foreign drink. Roxas was quietly placing down his cards not bothering to jump into Sora and Kairi's antics just yet. Naminé could tell he was dying to, though.

"Two fours," Naminé announced as she gently tossed her cards into the pile. She had only one card remaining and Lady Luck had abandoned her. She would be playing eights next and yet she only had a king card.

Kairi giggled loudly and took another gulp of her drink. "Well, Namie. Fer a first time player yuh sure catch on fast!" she cried hysterically. Naminé could see the pink flush on Kairi's cheeks. Their father would be horrified if he could see her now. Hell, Naminé was slightly horrified.

Sora whined. "Jus' gimme the pile!" he cried hopelessly. Kairi laughed at the top of her lungs as Sora took the large pile and tried to organize them all in his hand. Roxas was even snickering.

"One six!" Kairi announced as she slammed the card on the table. She did that often.

"Do yuh hafta slam yer cards!" Roxas fussed. He also had the pink tint on his cheeks and the glossed over eyes. "One seven," he announced. His gaze turned to Naminé; it was malicious. "Well, Namie. Lesse if yuh win," he chuckled evilly. Or at least it sounded evil to Naminé.

"One eight," Naminé squeaked as she quickly ridded her hand of the card. Kairi and Roxas were staring her down; the word 'bullshit' was at the tip of their lips. Naminé could feel it. She watched Sora anxiously as he shuffled through his several cards searching for a nine. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat and their gazes cut through her.

"Oh! Here, four nines!" Sora finally announced. He slammed the cards on the table and Naminé finally exhaled.

"Namie wins!" Kairi cheered.

"Good job, princess," Roxas said with a grin. He gave Naminé a pat on the head.

Kairi smirked at her sister. Naminé cowered in fear. "That was only the practice round though, hun. Now let's play fer real," she hissed.

"And this time yuh need to drink!" Roxas shouted, "Drink it!" Naminé politely shook her head. "Bitch, yuh better drink it or I'm gonna shove it down yer throat!" Roxas shouted again. Naminé gently lifted the cup from the table causing Roxas to grin in satisfaction. She put the cup between her lips and slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. She stopped once it was halfway full and swallowed. This was better than having Roxas drown her with it.

Naminé paused. She couldn't deny it. "Mm, that was delicious," she moaned happily.

Roxas hit her upside her head. "Stop moanin' and give Sora yer cards!" he cried.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long, guys. I haven't been feeling well to be honest. But just in case I am unable to update by Tuesday I will be gone for an entire week and away from the computer. I have orientation that week. So I'm going to try to at least update one more time before I leave. But thank you for all the reviews! I've passed the 100 mark, and that's so great. I appreciate your comments so much! So please continue to leave me a review so I can get back to you. I got the most interesting review from an anonymous reviewer in the form of a letter to Naminé. I couldn't reply so I just thought I'd make a shout out to you. You made me laugh. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm back from my orientation! I'm still very exhausted, but I figured I could do some writing today. I've already done a bit of editing so I'm all warmed up. I'm sure you will all be pleased with this chapter. Thank you for reading and all the reviews I received while I was away. I was able to check my e-mail occasionally. Thank you all __ I really do appreciate your reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I do not anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**13. Almost**

"Bullshit!" Kairi shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her cheeks were heavily reddened and her breath was drenched with the scent of alcohol. The entire shack was filled with the smell of the intoxicating fluid.

Naminé growled playfully. Her cheeks were now also stained with a similar intoxication. Once Roxas demanded she take a sip she couldn't help but indulge in a couple of more cups. "I do not have bullshit!" Naminé protested as she flipped over the card she last played. Sure enough, there was an ace. Kairi wailed loudly as she took the large pile of cards into her hand. Naminé laughed along with the drunken Roxas and Sora as they watched Kairi try to organize all of the cards.

"Sora, its yer turn!" Roxas shouted from across the table.

Sora giggled heavily. "O-Oh, one two," Sora managed to utter through his giggles. He looked like he was blushing because his cheeks were so red.

The game continued once Kairi managed to organize her cards accordingly. It was amazing that she was able to because of how many drinks she had had. Her dexterity and motor skills should've been gone. It was once again Naminé's turn, and the entire table of drunken farmers was waiting for her play. Kairi was already screaming bullshit in her head; Naminé could see it in her eyes. She looked down at her hand and looked for the number she was supposed to play. The only problem was everything was beginning to spin and shift in her vision. Naminé couldn't see straight. "Whoa," she slurred. She glanced up and found the faces of Kairi, Roxas, and Sora also spinning and shifting. They began to mesh into one as the colors around the room became splattered and distorted. Before she knew it her head slammed against the table and she was gone.

Roxas laughed. "Ah! Namie can't hold er' liquor," he continued to laugh. He dropped his cards on the table and lifted himself from the chair. Surprisingly, he wasn't shaky or stumbling everywhere. He had obviously done this more than once. "I think tuh games over," he added with another chuckle.

Kairi stretched her arms and yawned. "Yeah, yeah. My sis needs to learn to hold her liquor. The game was just gettin' heated!" she whined loudly, "Sora, take me to bed!"

Sora chuckled, "Of course, my dear." He had a sly look in his eye.

Roxas decided now was the time to take his leave. He knew how Sora and Kairi could get once they were drunk, and he never wanted to witness that again. The memory sent chills down his spine. He lifted Naminé from her seat and carried her in his arms; for once she wasn't resting on his shoulder. He quickly left the shack just as Sora and Kairi began to get very cuddly. In other words, he left in the nick of time.

He was surprised to see the sun had already set and somehow the animals were already in their places. They were smarter than he gave them credit for. Roxas kicked open the door to his shack and then kicked it close once he was inside. He quickly and gently dropped Naminé into her side of the bed and tucked her in. He felt her forehead and found that her temperature was normal. He didn't want Naminé becoming sick because she had had too much to drink.

"Well, Namie. Hope yuh had a lovely evenin'," he cooed as his fingers began to stroke her hair. It was still as soft as ever. "Yuh know, if yuh stayed we could do that more often. We all enjoy a good game of bullshit every once in a while. We jus' haven't been able to do it lately cause' Kairi was sick. But she's better now so once we get some more liquor we can do it again," Roxas continued as he stroked her hair. He could see the string of drool already escaping from Naminé's lips. He couldn't help but chuckle; she looked like a little girl.

Yet, at the same time he knew he couldn't compare her to a little girl. She didn't look juvenile she looked beautiful. There was no way a little girl could have him so taken like Naminé did. Thus, it was not fitting of her. He stared at her with such lovesick eyes. Roxas wanted so much to take Naminé for his own, but he knew it wouldn't be right. "Well, I'm goin' tuh bed now. G'night," Roxas whispered before walking over to his side of the bed. He carefully climbed in making sure not to disturb Naminé's sleep. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.

The next day Naminé was the first awake. She awoke to the sound of Roxas's gentle snores. "Ugh," she quietly groaned as she held her head. She didn't remember much about last night, and her head was throbbing. "What did I do?" she quietly asked herself. She only remembered Roxas dragging her into Sora's shack to play cards. Everything that happened after that was blurry. She looked around the room, but found she didn't remember how she got there either. It was then she turned to Roxas. Perhaps he brought her here? _'Should I wake him? He looks so peaceful,' _she thought with a small smile. She knew Roxas would know.

Naminé couldn't deny a part of her enjoyed being able to sleep next to Roxas. It was something she was going to miss when Riku came to take her home. She knew waking up next to Riku was not going to be the same. She knew belonging to Riku wasn't going to be the same. She studied his peaceful face while she had the time. She knew it would be completely different when he awoke. When Roxas was asleep he looked serene. The way his eyelashes curled, the way his hair spiked up, and even the way his mouth drooped on the sides gave Naminé tingles. Naminé sighed dreamily. The rooster crowed and Roxas's eyes flashed open. Naminé smiled at him. "Good morning, sleepy head," Naminé greeted.

Naminé was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Roxas had never started off his morning so wonderfully. "Mornin'," he answered back, "How're ya feelin'?" Naminé looked at him questionably. "You dun remember?" Roxas asked. Naminé shook her head. "Yuh passed out from yer liquor last night and I had to bring yuh here," Roxas explained with a smirk.

"Oh, that's why I don't remember anything," Naminé mumbled mainly to herself. That was her first experience with liquor so it was only natural that she would pass out after all of the cups she had. She overdid it. "I'm sorry about that," she added apologetically.

"Dun worry bout' it," Roxas answered happily. The grin on his face took Naminé's breath away.

'_He's not that bad when he's awake,' _she thought as she continued to deepen her stare into Roxas's bright blue eyes. They looked especially bright with the sunbeams gleaming off of them through the cracks between the wooden planks.

Roxas's grin slowly began to fade. Why was Naminé staring at him so deeply? He didn't understand. Was there dried up drool on his face? Did he accidentally squish a bug on himself in his sleep? He wanted to ask her, but found it was hard to place his words. Her stare was consuming him in such incredible feelings that his mind couldn't think straight. The only thing he could concentrate on was her and the desire he felt toward her. _'I need to make my decision,'_ he thought as he returned her intense stare, _'I know what I'd like to do bout' this, but is that really the right thing to do? If Naminé was to stay here she'd probably never see er' family again cause' they probably wouldn't dare come down ere'. Then again, if she was to stay ere' she'd be happier, I'm pretty sure. That Riku guy will probably make er' life a livin' hell. But is if really best fer her to stay ere'? This ain't what she's used to, she may like it now but what if later she hates it an' then she's stuck?' _

'_What is he thinking about so hard?' _Naminé thought as she continued to study Roxas. He didn't seem to notice that she was staring at him or that she was even beside him. It was as if he had disappeared into his mind and left the shell of his body behind. She decided it was best not to interrupt him with talking, though. If he was thinking about something so thoroughly it must be important, or at least that was what Naminé thought. She was sure Kairi or Sora wouldn't have the same reaction. As she continued to stare at Roxas she found herself drifting closer and closer to the blonde man, and she wasn't sure why she was.

She felt an intensity of feelings surge through her body as she drifted closer. She began to feel his body heat radiate onto her, and soon her chest was touching his. Roxas still didn't notice her. _'I hope you're thinking about something very, very important, Roxas. You're completely ignoring me and I'd hate to think that you're doing that on purpose,' _Naminé thought as she gently rested her throbbing forehead on his, _'Are you ever going to confess to me? Or are you just going to let me go back to Riku? Surely I was more than just a means of a bargain for munny for my sister. It felt like I was more. I don't think you'd save me all those times if I was only a tool.' _

Naminé could now feel Roxas's body heat radiating from his lips. She was so close to him and it gave her tingles of all sorts. She felt them dancing in her stomach, traveling down her spine, massaging her head, and in every other nerve of her body. Her breathing was already hitched as she tried to desperately to savor the moment. She was afraid to move any more. Surely any more contact with Roxas would cause him to realize what was going on. Unfortunately, Naminé wasn't acting within her right state of mind. She drifted closer till she felt the gentle surface of his lips against hers. The sensation created a lustful fogginess within her mind. Her body was practically screaming to move even closer, and Naminé gave into its demands. She wanted this too.

In the midst of Naminé's one-sided kiss, Roxas managed to finally escape his thoughts. His eyes widened from the contact and the sight of Naminé throwing herself at him. He was reminded of his dream, and it was downhill from there. Roxas forcefully grabbed Naminé's shoulders and pulled her even closer to him. The force made her let out a small cry, but Roxas didn't care. He was acting off of his own sensations and tingles. He hungrily returned Naminé's kiss as he allowed his desire to grow. Roxas's tongue began to gently dance on the outside of Naminé's lips as he demanded entrance. Naminé gently parted her lips and Roxas quickly entered and began to explore; Naminé moaned from the feeling.

'_What am I doing?' _Naminé's eyes flashed open. Naminé quickly shoved her way out of Roxas's hungry grasp. He stared at her with such forlorn eyes that she felt terrible for ending their kiss that way. She placed her hand over her chest and quickly regained her breath; she didn't know why Roxas made her react in such an unladylike manner. "I-I'm sorry about that," she choked out nervously, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you if that's what it seemed like. Something just came over me and before I knew it I was…attacking you."

Roxas smirked; Naminé blushed. "Yuh dun' hafta apologize," Roxas answered slyly. His mischievous stare gave Naminé all sorts of tingly feelings. "Anyway, let's go over to Sora's and get some breakfast. You've got a big day ahead of yuh," Roxas continued as he lifted himself out of bed.

Naminé quickly followed him. "What do you mean I have a big day ahead of me?" she asked eagerly.

"After we finish on tuh farm I wanna take yuh somewhere special," Roxas answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Somewhere special," Naminé breathed quietly. The thought of being somewhere alone with Roxas that had special meaning also took her breath away. _'Is he finally going to confess to me?' _she thought excitedly.

The rest of the morning went by very quickly for Naminé. She was so excited to see where Roxas would take her that she helped on the farm so quickly and easily. She had no problems with Bessy, and she even dared to release the chickens from their coop. She was done with her chores before Roxas. This shocked him, but he decided not to question her. Roxas instructed that she wait for him in Sora's shack; he told her to keep Kairi company. Sora had already left to the market to try and sell some produce so Kairi was alone in the shack trying to regain her strength.

The two women were seated at the dining table discussing the family. Kairi could tell that Naminé wasn't very interested in their conversation; she could tell that Naminé's thoughts were elsewhere. She was hoping that elsewhere had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "Naminé," Kairi called.

"Uh, yes?" Naminé answered quickly; she didn't want Kairi to realize she had spaced out again.

"Well, I know talkin' about the family isn't the most interesting thing in the world. But usually you seem to be very attentive, but something has been distracting yuh this morning. Would you care to share what that is? I'm dying to know," Kairi begged slyly. Naminé could see that mischievous gleam in her sister's eye. Kairi had always been the more scheming one of the two girls. Even as a mere six year old Kairi was always plotting and getting into trouble. That gleam only meant one thing, Kairi wanted information and she was going to toy with Naminé until she got it. This was what she did with their mother when she wanted an extra cookie from the cookie jar.

Naminé sighed, "It's nothing." Just because Kairi wanted to know what was on Naminé's mind didn't mean Naminé had to tell her.

Kairi whined. "Aw, come on. We're sisters aren't we? Why can't you tell me?" Kairi continued to beg. She already had a puppy dog look on her face. Kairi wasn't going to leave Naminé alone until she told her.

Naminé opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Roxas's loud entrance into the shack. He kicked open the door and let it slam into the wall. "Come on, Naminé!" Roxas hollered into the shack. Naminé let out a small sigh of relief. She was saved.

"I guess we'll talk more later," Kairi pouted.

"Yes, see you later," Naminé said almost too happily. She quickly ran out of the shack and let Roxas close the door behind her. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "So, where are we going?" Naminé asked.

Roxas chuckled. "Can't yuh wait?" he asked teasingly, "Yer so impatient." Naminé frowned. "Dun' worry it won't take us long to get there, I promise," Roxas assured.

"Okay," Naminé whispered.

The two walked down the dirt road in the opposite direction of where Sora had gone. Naminé guessed they were going to a remote location. She didn't know how one could exist on a road filled with weeds taller than the average human size. Roxas led Naminé through a patch of fenced weeds. She wondered if they were trespassing on someone's property, but she didn't dare to ask Roxas. She didn't want him mad at her. She continued to follow Roxas further into the weeds. She found it strange he was making weird turns and shifts. She was accustomed to traveling straight through to an oasis.

"We're almost there," Roxas announced. He shoved through another two layers of weeds before Naminé saw a clearing in the weeds. It was small and there was a log in the center of it nestled into the ground. She thought this was an odd place, but she didn't question Roxas's judgment. "Sit down," Roxas commanded.

Naminé sat on one side of the log and Roxas sat beside her. He smiled and closed his eyes. He appeared to be taking in his surroundings. Naminé could tell by the look on his face that this area did hold special meaning. "Roxas…" Naminé began.

"I brought yuh here cause' this is the place my parents used to come to get away from it all. It's special to me cause' it's like a memory of them. Yuh know what I mean? I wanted to share this wit ya," Roxas explained, "I know it dun' seem like much but this place is very important to me an' Sora."

Naminé smiled. "I'm glad that you chose me to share it with," she answered happily.

"My dad always used to say this place is where we were conceived," Roxas laughed.

Naminé looked around. _'I wonder where anyone would have room for that around here?' _she thought quizzically. Her eyes trailed to the dirt ground and her mind was suddenly filled with promiscuous and dirty images of Roxas's parents. Her face immediately reddened at the thoughts and the sounds she was imagining. Roxas gave her a pat on the back that knocked her out of her perversion.

"I didn't say imagine it," Roxas joked with a laugh, "Gee, Naminé. I didn't know yuh were so crude!"

"I'm not crude!" Naminé cried out of her own embarrassment. Her face looked like a tomato.

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was cute. "Yuh know, Naminé. Ever since I stole yuh from that big house of yers I can't say I've had a dull day. Yer so entertainin' and funny and bold. Yer the only person that'll argue with me to such an extent," Roxas began.

"I guess all your friends just agree with you and all the craziness that you say?" Naminé asked jokingly.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, I dun' have many friends. But the friends I do have jus' dun' like arguin' or they're like Sora and they fear me jus' a little bit. But you've never been afraid of me. You've fought me the entire time we've been together!" Roxas exclaimed happily. Naminé wasn't sure why that made Roxas happy. He'd always called her a bitch and had always yelled at her for being so mean and stuck up. She didn't understand why her behavior was so deserving of praise now. "But I didn't bring yuh here to talk bout' our arguin'. I wanna tell yuh somethin' personal," Roxas whispered. Naminé could see his cheeks beginning to change shades; her heartbeat quickened.

"W-What is it?" Naminé asked almost too eagerly.

Roxas scratched his head. This was harder than he thought it would be. "Naminé, do yuh really want tuh go back?" he asked quietly.

"It would be nice to see my family, but I know if I go back I'm stuck with Riku for the rest of my life. I don't want to be with Riku," Naminé answered just as quietly. Her heartbeat felt so loud she thought Roxas could hear it. She was so nervous her palms were beginning to sweat.

"Do yuh like livin' here?" Roxas asked cautiously. He seemed almost afraid of Naminé's answer.

"Yes I do," she quickly answered.

Roxas tugged at his shirt collar. He felt the sweat begin to trickle down his skin. Why was he so nervous? "Then, what do yuh say to…" Roxas was interrupted.

Out of the weeds leapt the three men from the wagon incident. Naminé screamed and quickly latched onto Roxas in fear. The memory of what they almost did to her before played over and over again in her head. Roxas quickly pulled her into his arms protectively. He knew Naminé was frightened and he knew these men did not have good intentions. The three men circled Roxas and Naminé occasionally laughing and spitting at the ground. Roxas assumed they were all chewing tobacco.

"What do yuh want?" Roxas shouted at them.

The muscular man decided to answer Roxas's indignant question. "Ha, we want what's rightful ours, pipsqueak. So let go of that woman and give er' to us," he commanded. He pointed his index finger toward Naminé causing her to scream once more. "Dun' cry, bitch. We won't hurt yuh much," he laughed.

"Yer not gonna touch a hair on her head!" Roxas cried angrily, "Come on, Naminé. Let's go." He carefully lifted himself off of the log and carried Naminé along with him bridal style. He knew if he could just disappear into the weeds he would be able to lose them easily.

"Yer not goin' anywhere!" the chubby man cried. He charged toward Roxas and tackled him to the ground. Naminé was sent flying from the impact and landed on the other side of the clearing. "Ha!" the chubby man laughed as he held Roxas onto the ground as the muscular man and the tall man cornered Naminé.

"Naminé, run!" Roxas cried as he struggled to shake the man off of him.

It was too late. Naminé screamed and screamed as the muscular man yanked her from the ground and pulled her into a hold she couldn't get out of. "Roxas!" Naminé shrieked.

"Stop yer whinin'!" the tall man demanded. He was armed with a crowbar that Roxas hadn't noticed earlier. The tall man swung and hit Naminé on her stomach. Naminé whined in pain and hunched over giving the muscular man time to restrain her wrists with rope.

"Naminé!" Roxas continued to shout, "Get off of me!" The chubby man only continued to laugh into Roxas's ear. He was helpless. Before Naminé could answer his cry the muscular man took a piece of duct tape and sealed it over her lips. Roxas could see the tears pouring from her eyes. "Naminé!" he cried again. The agony was practically leaping from his voice.

"I'm tired of yer whinin', boy," the chubby man shouted. He pulled out a crowbar of his own and quickly and swiftly hit Roxas on the side of his head. Roxas fell unconscious.

Naminé tried to scream through the duct tape, but her efforts were futile. The muscular man slung her over his shoulder as he laughed at Roxas. "What a puny man," he cried hysterically, "He can't even defend his woman. He shoulda taken her virginity when he had the chance. Too bad, though, blondie. Yer ours now." Naminé continued to try and scream as the three men exited the weeds leaving Roxas bleeding and unconscious on the ground.

* * *

_A/N: I finally updated, yay. Like I said I've been real tired. I'm also very sore. I went swimming yesterday and my body just hasn't been the same. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update. Please leave me a review so I can get back to you!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello again. Thank you for reading and also thank you for reviewing. I'm working on getting my pace back so you're going to have to bear with me for a while. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**14. Torture**

"Quistis, you have to convince Reno to let me go get Naminé. She does not need eight days there. This is all ridiculous," Riku insisted as he followed the blonde woman down the hallway of her house. Quistis turned to retreat up the stairs but Riku quickly ran past her to block her way. "Quistis!" he shouted angrily, "Listen to me! Your daughter does not need to be around hoodlums. Please allow me to go and take what's mine."

Quistis's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's not my place to make demands of Reno. Ever since he started becoming chummy with you he doesn't listen to my advice anymore. I'm just a woman, after all. What do I know?" Quistis spat, "Now if you'll excuse me this is my house. You want Naminé? Go talk to Reno yourself." Quistis quickly shoved past Riku and continued her walk up their spiral staircase. This area was designed for Naminé when she was young, as well. The walls were completely white along with the banister that was made from marble. The carpet chosen to blanket the steps was a dark blue. It was one of Naminé's favorite colors.

Once she reached the second floor she quickly made her way to the bedroom that she shared with Reno. She found him there lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Quistis smiled weakly. It was a rare sight to see Reno without a bottle of liquor in his hand. Nevertheless she thanked God for it. "Dear," Quistis cooed as she quietly closed the door to their bedroom.

Reno shifted his gaze in Quistis's direction. "Why hello. I haven't seen you with sober eyes in a while," Reno joked with one of his sly smiles. He had an apologetic stare in his eyes.

Quistis sat on the bed next to him. "Riku has been begging to go and get Naminé from wherever she is in Hollow Bastion," Quistis explained, "But…I don't know. I feel she's safer there than she is here with Riku. Honey, I don't like him. I know you do, but I feel he isn't right for Naminé. I know we don't have anyone else to give her too, but couldn't she stay with one of her cousins till she finds a proper man?"

Reno sat up in the bed. He leaned his back against the headboard as he considered Quistis's request. He had to admit lately Riku had been a bit more than he could handle. All of his thoughts seemed to be centered on sinister things, and he honestly didn't feel safe around the young man. "Which cousin?" Reno asked.

"I'm sure Luxord wouldn't mind taking care of her. He has a lovely house with daughters of his own. The law only states she cannot live with us anymore. Maybe she could find a good suitor on the other side of town," Quistis suggested.

Reno nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. But what of Riku? I'm sure he won't take lightly to this news," Reno added with a frown.

"You have to tell him he is no longer Naminé's fiancée, darling," Quistis whispered. She placed her hand on Reno's shoulder. "This is for our child's safety. Please do it for, Naminé," she begged.

"I will," Reno replied quietly. He pulled Quistis into a tender hug and began to stroke her hair. "Don't worry, my dear. Soon Naminé will be safe," he cooed.

* * *

**Roxas! **

Roxas's eyes slowly opened to be greeted by the darkness. His vision was blurred as he looked around to see the dirt ground and the disfigured shapes of tall weeds. His senses slowly returned to his body as he began to feel the hardness of the ground, along with the large ache on the side of his head. He slowly sat up as he tried to remember what happened. "W-What's goin' on," he quietly murmured. He lifted his hand and felt the gash in his head. It wasn't deep, but he could feel the dried up blood surrounding his wound. "What happened to me," he whispered.

He lifted himself to his feet and began to survey the area. Luckily, it was a full moon so he could still see everything clearly. He began to study the dirt and found struggle marks all over the area along with footsteps and other marks. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember a single thing. It was beginning to frustrate him. He gently rubbed his head as he walked toward the log. He sat down and closed his eyes. "What did I do today?" he asked.

The entire day began to play in his head. He remembered waking up to the sight of Naminé's lovely, blue eyes. She was truly radiant in the mornings with her honey blonde her and bright blue eyes. She looked like an angel. Roxas couldn't help but bask in his remembrance of the kiss they shared. He longed to kiss her again. He then remembered taking care of the animals on the farm while Naminé was in the shack talking with Kairi. She finished earlier than him. Roxas guessed that Bessy must've been in a nice temperament. He then remembered taking Naminé from the shack and leading her to the spot his mother and father used to enjoy. That was where he was now, except it was night time and Naminé was nowhere to be found.

"She couldn't have gone home without me. She dun' know the way," Roxas laughed, "Something else must've happened. But what?" He continued to ponder till he heard a rustling in the weeds. The sound surged through his body. Roxas's eyes widened as the events began to play freshly in his mind. "Those men…they took Naminé," Roxas growled. He heard the rustling grow closer. He guessed they had come to finish him off. Roxas looked around and grabbed a large rock off of the ground.

Sora poked his head through the weeds and Roxas hurled the rock at him. Sora yelped and quickly ducked barely missing the rock. "Roxas!" he hollered angrily, "Why'd yuh throw that at me!"

Roxas was bewildered. "What're yuh doin' here?" he demanded.

"Lookin' fer you! Yuh know how late it is? It's nearly midnight and you and Naminé have been out forever! Kairi was gettin' worried so I decided to go lookin' for yuh. Now let's go…where's Naminé?" Sora asked as he glanced around the small clearing. Roxas clenched his fists and looked at the ground. "What's the matter?"

Roxas growled angrily. "They took her away!" he shouted, "These three men ambushed us and they grabbed Naminé claimin' she was rightfully theirs and took her away! I'm guessin' they busted me up pretty good by the feel of my head." Sora stepped closer to Roxas and saw the large gash in his head.

"Ah! Um, maybe I know em' from town. What'd they look like?" Sora asked. He knew Roxas had gone through enough heartbreak for a lifetime. He wasn't going to let Naminé be taken away like Xion and Larxene; Roxas deserved better. He would help anyway he could.

"Um, one was very muscular. He was the one that restrained Naminé. One was really tall an' skinny. He looked like yer regular hick. And the last one was chubby and smelt real bad. He was tuh one that pinned me to the ground while the other two cornered er'," Roxas explained with as much detail as he could give. He didn't really remember their faces.

Sora tapped his chin. He had sold their goods to practically the entire town. If they were staying around here he should've sold something to them. "I do remember a threesome of yahoos buyin' milk from me. They came to my booth this mornin' claimin' they were gonna get em' a woman. They said they were stayin' at the inn," Sora recalled aloud.

"That's the best lead we got. Let's go check out the inn fer Naminé's sake, but first. Let's go get the weapons," Roxas instructed.

"Yuh mean…the keyblades?" Sora asked. He was completely shocked by Roxas's suggestion. "Dad instructed us never to use those unless it was a dire emergency!" Sora protested.

Roxas grabbed Sora's collar and shook him. "What do ya think this is? A tea party! Naminé's happiness is on the line and I'm not gonna sit back and watch her suffer with those dirty men! Are ya with me or not?" Roxas shouted.

Sora pushed away from Roxas's grasp. He straightened his collar and fixed the straps of his overalls. Roxas stared at him with begging eyes, but he was already on his side. "I'm with yuh all the way, let's go save Naminé," Sora answered boldly. Roxas grinned. One of the things he loved about Sora was the fact he'd do anything to help a friend.

* * *

Kairi poked her head out of the shack. Sora had been gone for almost an hour and she was already worried about him. She scanned the dirt road for any sign of him. She found him and Roxas running toward the shack with serious looks on their faces. She frowned; Naminé wasn't with them. "Hey!" she called as loud as she could. The boys were already making their way into the farm.

"Honey, we're gonna be gone for a while so dun' answer the door for anyone," Sora instructed. He gave Kairi a small kiss on the cheek before he followed Roxas away from the shack.

Kairi stumbled out of the shack and continued to follow her husband. "W-Wha? Where are you two goin'?" she asked. She continued to stagger behind Sora desperately searching for answers.

"We have to go save Naminé," Roxas answered as he pushed open the doors to the barn. Sora and Kairi followed him inside. Roxas quickly climbed up the ladder to the next floor of the barn so Kairi turned to Sora for answers. She wanted to know exactly what was going on and she wasn't going to let them out of her sight till she had all the answers.

She poked Sora's chest. "What's goin' on, dear? And where is my sister?" Kairi demanded with a stern look on her face.

Sora sighed. "Hun, some men took Naminé away and we've gotta go get her back. We don't know where they are exactly, but we've got a hunch. And we can't let something bad happen to her so we're taking the keyblades and going after her. I know you're still weak, but if we're not back by mornin' take care of the animals and go into town. That's where we'll be," Sora instructed. He saw the tears already beginning to form in the corners of Kairi's purple eyes. He hated when she cried. "Aw, babe. Dun' cry we'll get her back. I promise you," Sora cooed. He gave Kairi another kiss, this time on the lips, before he stared up to where Roxas was digging through a bin.

"Have yuh found em' yet?" Sora asked loudly.

"Y-Yeah! Got em'!" Roxas cried back, "Catch!" Roxas turned to the edge and tossed down a shimmering, white, key-shaped weapon. Sora easily caught it in his hand. "I'll be right down!"

Sora looked at the blade that was in his hand. He was stunned by the appearance; it was truly beautiful. The handle was crafted to sprout out like angel wings that connected to the double blade that looped into the end heart and multi-colored flower shaped spikes. His father always said in the sunlight it shined purple, blue, and yellow. He made it from the finest silver and diamond. It was truly a treasure, which was why it was hidden at the bottom of a bin along with its brother.

Roxas jumped down from the ladder and quickly ran to his brother. He had a darker keyblade in his hand. Cloud used to call it the Oblivion because of its strength. He swore it could take down any enemy which was why Roxas decided to bring it along today. The handle was crafted to look like bat wings and in the center of the weapon between the handle and the blade there was a blue stone. The blade was designed to have a chain design on the surface that led down to the unique extension at the bottom. This was the keyblade design.

"Be careful," Kairi whispered, "Just be wary of what your father told ya about those weapons. They become linked to you the instant you swing them. Your lives will change forever…"

"Dun' worry, Kai. We'll be careful and I'll make sure nothin' happens to Sora. Just keep the lantern lit on the shack and we'll be back soon," Roxas assured. Kairi smiled weakly. Both Sora and Roxas could tell she was still unsure about the idea.

"I'll be back soon, hun," Sora cooed. He kissed Kairi on her forehead and gave her a tight hug before turning to join his brother at the doors of the barn. The two waved to Kairi before they quickly exited the barn and ran toward the town. Their hats were already on their heads.

Kairi slowly stepped out the barn and caught a glimpse of the boys disappearing behind Roxas's shack. "Please be careful," she whispered.

* * *

'_Where am I?' _

Naminé groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. _'Am I awake? Why is it so dark?' _Naminé thought as she tried to see through the darkness of wherever she was. She tried moving her arms to see if she could feel around, but she found they were still restrained. Her legs were free. _'Well it feels like solid floor. Kind of like carpet.' _Naminé continued to try and feel her way around. She managed to turn her body around to face a glowing outline. "That looks like a doorway, where am I?" she whispered.

"_Yuh think that woman is awake yet?" _

"_I dunno we should check!" _

She froze. The voices of her captors were coming closer to the doorway. Naminé didn't know what to do. Before she could figure out the door was pushed open and the light switch was flipped on. She was revealed lying on the floor with her blue eyes wide open. She saw the men snickering at her with smirks on their faces. It was then she actually noticed the muscular man's mustache. He was fingering it as he made his way over to where Naminé was helplessly lying. "Where am I?" Naminé demanded as the three men circled around her.

"Yer in a hotel room, darlin'," the chubby one answered. She noticed his cheeks were tinted red; he was drunk. "Now yuh probably already know what we want so why dun' you cooperate and it won't hurt as much," the man laughed.

Naminé shook her head. "I'll never cooperate with low lives like you! I demand you release me!" Naminé cried angrily. Unfortunately, the three men could also sense her fear so they did not take her seriously. They continued to gawk and smirk at her. "Do you think I'm joking? I mean it…my father will hurt you!" she continued. Naminé wasn't the best at making threats.

The muscular man kneeled beside Naminé and grinned at her. His grin was malicious along with the stare in his eye. "Lookie here, miss. Yer pops ain't here to protect yuh so yer ours. Now come on and be a good girl," he laughed. He grabbed Naminé by her waist and lifted her from the ground. She screamed as he walked over to the bed and tossed her onto the surface. The men quickly surrounded the bed and began to try and grab her legs. Naminé kicked and tried to squirm away, but with her hands still restrained she couldn't act as quickly. "Get the restraints!" the muscular man ordered.

Naminé watched helplessly as the chubby man pulled two pairs of restraints out of a nearby dresser. He tossed one to the tall man and another to the muscular man. They seized her legs and began to confine her. "Stop it!" Naminé screamed as she struggled. She squirmed and tried to roll around but her legs were attached to the bedposts.

"Jus' accept this. We won't bite hard," the tall one laughed.

The tears were already beginning to form in Naminé's eyes. _'What am I going to do? Am I doomed to belong to these men forever?' _Naminé thought as the tears began to gently slide down her cheeks.

"So who gets er' first?" the chubby man asked as he stared at Naminé with lustful eyes, "I would love to be the one to unwrap er'." He licked his lips allowing a bit of his slobber to gently slide down his chin. Naminé cringed; disgusting.

The muscular man laughed, "Well go right ahead. Nobody's stoppin' yuh. And hey she can't!" The men all had a good laugh before the chubby man regained his composure and turned his sights to Naminé. She was still struggling desperately. He pulled his body onto the bed with Naminé and sat between her forcefully opened legs. The entire bed shook from his extra weight.

"How could such a purty woman like yuh cause us so much pain before?" the chubby man laughed, "It's okay now. Yer restrained like how women are supposed to be." Naminé frowned and spat on his face. The chubby man growled and slapped her. "Dun' you dare disrespect me, yuh bitch!" he shouted. He roughly turned Naminé on her side causing her to scream in pain from the feelings of dislocation in her legs. He yanked down the zipper to her dress and unzipped it completely. "Get me a knife!" he called.

Naminé heard shuffling and soon saw out of the corner of her eye a knife in the man's hand. She felt the straps of her dress being cut off of her body. Her dress was then thrown to the side. The chubby man then grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. He chuckled as he began to gaze at her slender figure. Naminé flinched as she felt his hands begin to touch her body. She watched in horror as he traced the outline of her collarbone and made his way down to her plump breasts.

"Take it off of er'!" the tall man demanded excitedly. On command the chubby man took the knife and slid the blade between her skin and the straps; he cut off both easily and then unhooked the back. The broken bra was then, also, carelessly tossed to the side. She heard the men cheer as the chubby man greedily began to grab her breasts and squeeze them in his hands. Naminé silently cried as he rubbed them and exposed her flesh. He wasn't done there, unfortunately. His hands then trailed down past her stomach to her panties. Her breath hitched as he began to rub his lustful hands over the surface of her sacred area.

"Yuh like that dun' you," he whispered seductively. Naminé shook her head, but the man didn't care. He easily cut off the sides of her panties and ripped the torn cloth off of her. The chubby man looked satisfied from his accomplishment. "Well, then. Who gets to fuck er' first?" he asked eagerly. Naminé could see the outline of his erection in his pants through her tear stained eyes.

The muscular man smirked. "Yuh should know I always get first dibs," he laughed amusedly, "You can be next, though since yuh gave us such a show. And well we know how someone jus' likes to watch." The tall man chuckled and snorted at his friend's comment. The two men then quickly went to the other side of the room to sit in the lounge chairs around a coffee table. The muscular man let out a sigh as his eyes began to study Naminé's body. "It'll be a delight to have yuh," he said with a sly smirk on his face.

More tears began to flow from Naminé's eyes. She couldn't believe this was actually going to happen to her. She never imagined that she would lose her pearl to rapists. She watched fearfully as the man began to undress himself. _'Please, anybody come and save me. I don't want this! I'd even be happy if Riku burst through the door and took me home. I don't want to be stuck with these men forever. I don't want to be taken this way,' _Naminé cried as she watched the man slide off his final article of clothing. He didn't waste any time. He quickly joined her on the bed and hovered over her. She could feel his erection dancing on her inner thigh; she felt sick. She stared at him with begging eyes, but he only smirked at her.

He slowly and delicately wiped the tears off of her cheeks and began to smell and caress her blonde hair. It reminded her of Roxas, which caused her to cry even more. _'Roxas,' _she mentally cried as the man began to grope her breasts. He squeezed and rubbed them with his fingers as he bit and licked all over her neck. She squirmed under his grasp as she tried to get away, but this action only caused her more pain. The man laughed and moved his head away from her neck and over her bosom. "If yuh resist me I'll only make it worse fer you," he threatened sinisterly, "Allow me to demonstrate." Before Naminé could response he shoved her breast into his mouth and began to gnaw and bite over the surface and her nipple. Naminé cried in pain as he continued his merciless attack.

"Stop it!" Naminé screamed as she tossed and turned underneath the grip of his teeth. He removed his head and grinned at her. She could feel the evil radiating from his gray gaze. "Please," Naminé begged through her tears, "Please stop this."

"All right, I will," the man said, but Naminé heard the laugh in his voice. She knew it wasn't over. His hand slipped her sight and slowly trailed down to where her special area was. Naminé cringed from the touch of his fingers on her rejecting entrance. She shook her head violently as he circled the area with his index finger. "I'll show yuh what happens when yuh mess with me!" he shouted before he shoved his index finger into the soft, gentle opening of her virginity. Naminé screamed and wailed in pain as he continued to shove deeper and deeper inside of her. He laughed as he continued to purposefully cause her pain. Through her tightened, tear-filled eyes Naminé could see the frightening appearance of the crazy look in his eyes; the man looked possessed. "Scream you stupid bitch!" he shouted before he added another finger and continued his vigorous attack.

Naminé squirmed and tossed from the unbearable pain. Her screams were loud and helpless. Her entire body shook from the attack. She felt as though she was going to be torn in half. She felt as if she were on fire. She couldn't take much more of this torture. Her breathing had increased so much that she was barely receiving any of the oxygen. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She thought she was going to explode. There nothing she wanted more than for this to end. She wished to return to the farm, she wished to return home, she wished to be anywhere but here.

"Ey' boss!"

The muscular man quickly turned his head toward his men and found them gawking at the broken window. It wasn't the window that was shocking; it was the two men that were climbing inside of it. He saw the surface of their two hats, red and white. "Who the hell are you?" the man shouted.

The one in the white hat revealed his face. It was Roxas armed with the Oblivion in his hand. "Get away from her!" he growled fiercely as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

_A/N: Okay! I want to apologize for any of you who may have had a hard time reading a bit of this. I hope that I didn't offend anyone with my details or anything. But thank you for reading and I hope to read a review from you guys. _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi there. Thanks for all of the reviews once again. I'm sure you've been waiting for this chapter so I'll just cut to the chase. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**15. Confrontation**

"Excuse me, but did three men check in today?" Roxas asked. He and Sora had arrived at the inn within the half hour. The farm wasn't located near the town so usually it was a half hour walk just to get there, but since they were running so quickly they had managed to get there earlier. The man behind the desk looked frightened by the sweaty, desperate appearances of the Strife brothers. "Can yuh answer my question?" Roxas demanded. He didn't have time for this. Naminé didn't have time for this.

The man began to shake. He looked around frantically as he thought of ways to try and assuage the two men. "Uhh…um, well. I-I'm not sure!" the man stammered. Roxas banged his fist on the counter.

"Could ya think a bit harder?" Sora urged, "It's really important that we get this information. His love is about tuh get raped!"

The man's eyes widened. "I-I did see three men drag in an unconscious woman earlier today!" he exclaimed dramatically.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Which room are they stayin' in?" he asked urgently.

The man shook his head. "I-I'm not sure. I didn't give em' a room assignment, but I know it's somewhere on the first floor. They didn't take the elevator and went straight down tuh hall. If yuh use our emergency exit you'll have access to all the rooms by window. Jus' go listen around an' I'll make sure no one gives yuh a hard time," the man instructed. He pointed to the hallway the three men had gone down earlier.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank yuh!" he cried before he grabbed Sora's arm and ran in the direction of the hallway. _'Dun' worry, Naminé. We'll be there soon,' _he thought. Roxas quickly pushed through the emergency exit door and found himself in the courtyard of the inn. Sure enough, like the man had instructed, there were windows of each of the first floor rooms facing the courtyard. "Okay, Sora. Dun' make too much noise when we're checkin'. We dun' wanna alarm anybody," Roxas whispered. Sora nodded in response.

The two crept around the quarter's making sure not to disrupt anyone inside the rooms. They found some of the windows to be open, while others were closed. The ones that happened to be open Roxas and Sora couldn't help but peer inside. In one window they found a group of men drinking beer while watching a woman strip herself; Sora found it disturbing. In another room a man was talking to himself while holding a knife in his hand; Roxas thought it was better not to get involved. In another room a young couple was consummating their love; Sora couldn't help but think the sight was cute. It reminded him of he and Kairi's first sexual expedition. The men continued searching until they came to the very end of the hall. There still was no sight of Naminé, and Roxas was beginning to get discouraged.

"What if they checked out before?" Roxas asked; he was mainly talking to himself.

Sora shook his head. "No, I asked em'. They assured me they were gonna do the deed in tuh inn room before they took off to their home town," Sora reassured, "We'll find er' dun' worry."

It was then a bone-chilling scream lit up the night. Roxas's head perked up. "That sounded like Naminé," he murmured. The men looked around for the source of the sound, but found no leads. "Damn it!" Roxas cursed. The scream sounded again. He immediately ran in the direction he thought the scream was coming from. Sora quickly followed him. The two were brought to a window with the curtains closed. The screams were continuing to come from that window.

"It's gotta be Naminé in there," Sora whispered, "How do we get in?"

"We'll break the glass," Roxas answered casually.

Sora's eyes widened. "What! We can't do that! What if someone comes cause' they hear all tuh screamin'? Then we'll get in trouble!" Sora exclaimed fearfully. He knew Kairi would not be happy if she came to town in the morning and found that he and Roxas were in jail.

"No one ever answers a screamin' woman. It's too common," Roxas replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah," Sora breathed. He'd almost forgotten the ways of Hollow Bastion. He didn't know much about Radiant Garden, but here if there was a woman screaming or being raped it was nobody's business but the man doing the deed. Women were just possessions and were not treated as anything else. Even fathers were known to allow their daughters to be victims of this cruel fate. It was just how the world worked.

Roxas growled at the sounds of Naminé's frightful screams. _'No, no one's takin' Naminé from me! I'll kill the men who dared touch her!' _Roxas screamed in his mind. With one mighty blow Roxas jammed the Oblivion into the window. It quickly crumbled from the impact; the shards flew everywhere. Sora and Roxas shielded their eyes from the glass.

"_Ey' boss!" _

It was time to act. Roxas recognized the voices inside the inn room. Naminé was definitely inside. Roxas quickly pushed through the curtains and jumped into the room. His eyes instantly fell on the bed in front of him. His dear, dear Naminé had her ankles restrained to the bedposts of the bed. Her wrists were restrained behind her back and her clothes were shreds lying on the ground below. The muscular man was already on top of her taking advantage of her. He was sickened by the sight. Roxas growled fiercely, "Get away from her!" He pointed the blade of the Oblivion toward the muscular man and glared.

Sora gasped at the sight of Naminé. "Dun' worry, Naminé! We're here to save ya!" Sora announced bravely.

The muscular man laughed hysterically. "You two pipsqueaks are gonna try at take this woman from me? She is already mine!" he laughed.

"N-No I'm not!" Naminé cried frightfully, "My pearl hasn't left me yet." She glared at the muscular man with defiant eyes. He smiled at her.

"Well, we'll jus' have to fix that, won't we?" he asked sinisterly.

"No!" Naminé screamed as she began to struggle once more.

Before the muscular man could even get close enough to poke Naminé's entrance with his invader, Roxas leapt into the air and tackled him. "How dare you!" Roxas screamed. He swung the Oblivion and hit the man across the forehead with the blade. A shockwave was sent throughout Roxas's body from the swing. He felt such a sensation take a hold of him that it was almost painful. He felt like he was vibrating. _'What was that?' _he thought as he stared at the Oblivion in his hand.

The muscular man touched the fresh blood that was now dripping from the wound in his forehead. "What the hell," he breathed angrily.

Roxas growled. He didn't bother to give the man a chance to retaliate. He swung again and again and again. Each swing made contact with a part of the man's body. At the end of his swings, with one powerful blow, Roxas sent the man flying into the wall opposite of the bed that was confining Naminé. The chubby man and the tall man watched helplessly as their leader fell lifelessly to the floor.

Sora grimaced as the man hit the wall. He could've sworn he heard a spine crack. He then turned his attention to the two men standing beside him. "Well, I believe its yer turn," he said with a sly smirk.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the tall man shouted, "Come on, chubby!" The two men quickly jumped out the window and ran away. Sora could hear their screams and yells as they nosily escaped the courtyard.

"Sora, help me out!" Roxas cried as he tugged at the restraints on Naminé's ankles. Sora nodded and quickly made his way over to his brother. "I can't get these to open. I think they require some sort of key. Help me find one," Roxas instructed. The blonde man quickly began searching the room for any sign of a key.

Sora tapped his chin. "I think I have a better idea," he stated, "I sure hope it works." He pointed the tip of the Oathkeeper toward one of Naminé's restraints. A white beam shot out of the tip unlocking the restraint. He also felt a shockwave surge through his body. Sora's eyes widened at the feeling that was suddenly pierced through him. He could hear his heart beating in his head. Something strange just happened to him that he couldn't explain.

"Sora yer a genius!" Roxas cheered. He quickly ripped the restraint off of Naminé's ankle. She was relieved to finally be able to put her leg down. Roxas then pointed the tip of the Oblivion to the other restraint and quickly unlocked it. Sora pulled the restraint off of her. "Okay, Naminé. We'll get the one off of yer wrists off at home. We gotta get outta here before that guy wakes up," Roxas said as he walked over to Naminé's side. She smiled at him.

"You don't know how thankful I am, Roxas, Sora. Thank you for saving me," Naminé stated as she stared at the brothers. She didn't know that men could be so wonderful.

Sora cleared his throat. "There's only one problem," he muttered shyly.

"What?" Roxas asked curiously. They had, well, he had just defeated the three men that took his Naminé. She was safe and still full of virginity. What could possibly be wrong?

"We can't take Naminé home naked," Sora answered as he shielded his eyes from the view. He didn't want to violate Naminé anymore than she already had been.

Roxas eyes widened. He knew Naminé was naked, but somehow it had just occurred to him that she was actually naked. He supposed the adrenaline that had been rushing through him suppressed his hormones. "Ah!" Roxas cried as he also shielded his eyes from Naminé's exposed, yet gorgeous figure.

Naminé grumbled, "I don't care just get me out of here."

Roxas sighed. He looked around the room for some sort of cloak or jacket but found none. "Naminé, I think we're just gonna have to wrap you in tuh blanket an' carry you home," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please, let's just go," Naminé begged. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with the man unconscious by the wall. She wanted to return to Roxas's shack where it was safe. She wanted to return to her sister. She even wouldn't mind seeing Bessy again.

Roxas quickly wrapped Naminé in the blanket while Sora held the Oblivion in his other hand. Once he felt Naminé was tightly and securely wrapped he lifted her from the bed and carried her bridal-style out the window. The two men hurried home wanting to avoid any contact with other villagers. They didn't need anyone else seeing Naminé in such a vulnerable situation. Hollow Bastion was filled with all sorts of scum and they didn't need to run into them.

When they arrived home Kairi was awake and seated outside with her blanket covering her shoulders. Her face lit up at the sight of Roxas, Sora, and Naminé. "You're back!" she cried happily as she slowly lifted herself from the ground. The group of three entered the farm with smiles on their faces. "Ah! I was so worried about all of you!" Kairi whined, "Next time be sure to take me with you!"

Sora smiled. "Kairi, yuh can barely walk. How can we expect to take yuh while we're roughin' up some scum?" Sora asked as he stifled a laugh. Kairi frowned and poked his chest.

"Anyway, I prepared a set of clothes for Naminé because I figured she'd come home this way. Roxas, you should take her to the hot spring immediately so she can get all of that mess off of her. Make sure she soaks too, I'm sure somethin' very important is very swollen right about now," Kairi instructed with a nod of her head. Naminé blushed at the mention of her delicate area. Kairi had been right. Naminé was swollen and she was still hurting from all of the pressure applied to her. Still, despite her crudeness, Naminé was happy to have a sister that would think of her and her well-being.

Roxas bit down on his bottom lip. "Are yuh sure you can't jus' go with her to the hot spring?" Roxas asked. He was unsure about going near that place with Naminé around. The memory of what occurred last time he was there with Naminé was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want her to feel violated by him, especially after what just happened to her. _'There's no way. I can't take her to the hot spring. And I surely can't watch over her and make sure she's taken care of!' _Roxas exclaimed in his mind.

Before Kairi could utter words of protest Naminé opened her mouth. "No, Roxas. I want you to come with me. I won't feel safe if you aren't near me," Naminé answered. She stared at Roxas with begging eyes. "Please, come with me. I know you'll feel uncomfortable, but I promise I won't feel violated. I just…I don't want to be without you," she confessed. Sora and Kairi both grinned. The situation may have been horrible, but this was the development they had been trying to create between Naminé and Roxas. "Please," Naminé begged.

'_Ah! How can I refuse those eyes,' _Roxas thought. He let out a sigh. "Fine, Naminé. Jus' dun' make me regret this later," he finally answered. Naminé smiled. He couldn't help but smile with her. Part of him had thought he'd never get to see her smile again. So he felt so grateful to see it now. "Kairi, give me her clothes," Roxas instructed. Kairi quickly entered the shack and returned within a minute. Despite her shakiness on her feet she was regaining her muscle strength rapidly. She handed the clothes to Naminé and then stood next to Sora.

"Have a nice bath, Namie," Kairi said with a smile. Naminé nodded in response. Roxas nodded to both Sora and Kairi before he left the scene to go to the hot springs. Kairi let out a squeal once Roxas was out of hearing range. "Oh, Sora! I think they're finally going to get together!" she cried excitedly.

Sora nodded. "If they didn't I'd be shocked. Yuh shoulda seen the way Roxas fought for Naminé. He was like a lovesick animal! Or…maybe just a fierce one. But regardless you could tell just how much Roxas loves her," Sora added with a grin. He was so happy for his brother. Things were finally working out for him. "Well, come on, Kai. It's still dark, but I wanna put these keyblades up so we can get some rest," Sora said with a smile.

"Okay, by the way, how did using those go? Anything weird happen?" Kairi inquired with a small yawn. She hadn't gotten any sleep since Sora and Roxas left.

* * *

"Are ya sure bout' this?" Roxas asked as he shifted uncomfortably. He was standing a couple of feet away from Naminé. She was at the edge of the hot spring already unwrapping herself. Roxas had made sure to wrap her tightly inside the blanket; he didn't want it falling off and exposing her most private areas.

"Yes. It's much safer this way and I'll feel much better," Naminé replied with a small smile. She finally reached the final layer of the blanket and happily let it drop the floor. Roxas's face turned scarlet as he watched the completely nude Naminé slowly step into the hot spring. "Hurry up," Naminé commanded as she lowered herself into a sitting position.

'_What did they do to er' while she was wit em'. The Naminé I know would be screamin' and shoutin' cause' I was starin' at her. There's somethin' fishy goin' on,' _Roxas thought as she slowly began to remove his clothing. He started with his boots and ended with his boxers. He was due for a bath, but he still felt strange bathing next to Naminé. Perhaps the men had traumatized her and now she felt she didn't have a need to hide herself? Roxas sighed and slowly made his way over to Naminé. He couldn't help but feel completely exposed and vulnerable from her gaze. Why was she watching him so contently? The blush on his cheeks reddened as he quickly slipped under the water.

Naminé giggled. "Why're you so embarrassed?" Naminé asked through her giggles.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. Yer starin' at me like I'm God or somethin'. It jus' makes me feel weird is all," Roxas answered nervously. _'She's awfully chummy fer someone who almost got her pearl stolen,'_ he thought as he watched Naminé begin to clean her shoulders. For once he wasn't concentrated on Naminé's physical traits. He resisted all the urges and tingles that were trying to seize him as he gazed at her face. He was just worried.

"Hm..all right," Naminé mumbled as she leaned back to allow her head to rest on the rocky edge of the hot spring. She was so relieved. The relief and relaxation was preventing her from thinking straight. She was just so happy to be away from those men. Even though she was completely exposed to Roxas she didn't care, and she would never care again. This entire event made her realize just how special and important Roxas was to her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Roxas, because she knew that she would be happy with him. And more importantly, Roxas would never hurt her. She was so willing to give herself to him, but she didn't know how to make her feelings clear.

Once Roxas finished washing himself he leaned against the rocks and waited for Naminé to finish. Kairi had instructed him to let her soak for a while so that is what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and began to allow himself to release the tension in his muscles; he still had a bit of adrenaline left over from the fight.

"Roxas," Naminé called quietly. He opened one eye and looked at Naminé. "The sun is rising," she stated blankly. Roxas opened the other eye and saw that it was so. He could see the outline of the sun's rays over the tops of the tall weeds. It was almost morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep.

Roxas sighed and scratched his head. "It's gonna be a long day," he muttered.

"We'll have to take care of the animals, right?" Naminé asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I'll have to take care of the animals with Sora. You, on the other hand, you need tuh get some rest," Roxas replied in a matter of fact tone, "You've had a rough night so I insist yuh get some sleep."

"Fine," Naminé said with a frown.

"Well, think yer ready to get out?" Roxas asked. He could tell he had disappointed Naminé with his decision so he decided it was best to change the subject. He didn't want her stewing on what made her unhappy. Naminé nodded in response. Roxas pulled himself out the hot spring and walked over to the pile of clean clothes that would be Naminé's. "I'm gonna set yer clothes on this rock," Roxas stated as he set Naminé's clothes down on the gigantic rock. "I'll be gettin' dressed over there," he called as he walked away. Luckily, Kairi had also thought to give him an extra pair of clothes.

Naminé lifted herself out of the hot spring and began trying to dry herself off. She learned her lesson from the last time she was at the hot spring. There would be no jumping around for her; she'd just have to slowly dry like Roxas did. Despite her desire to help out on the farm she found she was actually very tired. Her wrists and ankles also had bruises on them. So, even if she wanted to help she wouldn't be of much use. Once she felt she was dry enough she quickly dressed. She was happy to see Kairi had given her a plain set of underwear and a simple button down dress. "I'm done," Naminé called.

"Okay, let's get yuh to sleep," Roxas said as he walked toward her.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also hope you all feel a sense of justice lol. I saw some of the reviews called for murder haha. Well I hope you leave me a review and thanks for reading! _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hola! Yes, I'm using Spanish. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I'm happy to have relieved some of your worries about poor Naminé. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**16. Visitation**

Roxas wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It had been a long morning for him, as he suspected it would. Once he made sure Naminé was sound asleep in his bed he immediately headed out for the farm. The rooster had already crowed so he was late. He found Sora in the barn when he arrived; he was helping Kairi milk Bessy. Kairi was still a bit weak, but she didn't want to sit around the shack anymore. Roxas couldn't blame her and he definitely appreciated the help. So Roxas duties only consisted of harvesting eggs. The task only took him about a half hour after he managed to get all of the chickens out of the coop. He took the eggs and then spread some seed for the chickens and rooster to feast upon. Unfortunately, he wasn't done there. He still had to brush the goats.

It seemed like a simple task, but the two goats they had always liked to cause trouble. Their names were Benny and Penny. They enjoyed chaos, but they weren't nearly as bad as Bessy. Yet, for some reason, he still had to chase them around just to get them to cooperate. Every morning he had to look forward to chasing those goats around. It was their way of seeing if Roxas was worthy enough to brush them, or at least that's what Kairi would say. Once he had managed to set the goats down he brushed them both which took about a little longer than an hour. Now, he was standing in the middle of the field with sweat dripping down the sides of his forehead. He was out of breath and so tired he was seeing things. He could've sworn tiny farm fairies were flying around his head.

"Hey, Roxas!"

He turned his head to the side and saw Kairi waving at him from the farm. He weakly waved back. "Go take a nap!" she cried. Roxas didn't have to be told twice. He quickly stumbled toward the shack; he was so ready to feel the comfort of his mattress. His eyes were begging for rest. Roxas pushed through his door and found that Naminé was still asleep so he quietly closed the door after him. He kicked off his boots and yanked off his overalls. He knew if he slept in those he'd get the bed all dirty. Roxas slowly pulled himself into bed and lied down. He let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"_Roxas, wake up, boy." _

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room drowsily for the source of the sound. He found nothing and closed his eyes once more.

"_Roxas! Get yer lazy ass up!" _

Roxas's eyes shot open. He looked to his left and saw an incredible sight. Standing by his bedside was his father. "Dad?" Roxas asked with a bewildered expression. He rubbed his eyes, but his father was still standing there. He studied the man beside him. He had the same piercing blue eyes as his father. He had the same incredible, spiky hair as his father. He was as tall; the man looked to be about six feet or so. Roxas never bothered to ask his dad how tall he was. The strange man even wore the same outfit as his father. He was wearing the same dark purple jumpsuit with no sleeves. There was a black belt attached to his waist with several tools looped on the loops. He had on the same pair of black boots that Roxas was wearing. The man was also wearing his father's welding gloves. "No way," Roxas breathed, "I watched you die."

"Eh, life is full of surprises," Cloud jested with a small smirk, "Anyway, there's a reason I'm here. I told yuh never to use those keyblades! Why the hell did ya disobey me? An' I know it had to be yer idea. Yer brother was always mindful of my advice. You, on the other hand, liked to be a smartass!" Cloud yanked Roxas out of his bed and began to shake him by his shoulders.

"It was a dire emergency!" Roxas cried angrily. He had always hated when his father 'man-handled' him. Roxas quickly grimaced from the volume of his voice. He glanced over at Naminé whom was still sound asleep.

"Dun' worry she can't hear us," Cloud answered, "What dire emergency did ya have, boy?"

Roxas frowned. "I had to save er'," he answered curtly. He nodded his head toward Naminé so Cloud would know who he was talking about. Cloud shrugged and released his son; Roxas fell to the floor. "H-Hey!" Roxas cried angrily. Cloud walked over to the side of the bed where Naminé was sleeping.

"Eh, she's kinda cute," Cloud judged. He gave her his nod of approval. He sighed and turned his attention back to Roxas. Roxas was glaring at his father from across the bed. "So, what happened? Yuh had to save er' from some lose animals or somethin'?" Cloud teased as he continued to smirk at his son, "We're the chocobos chargin' the town again?" Cloud laughed.

Roxas shook his head. He decided to ignore the fact that he had no idea what a chocobo was. "No! These three men. They took er' and tried to rape er' so me an' Sora had no choice but to use yer blades to save her!" Roxas explained furiously. His dad always knew how to poke his buttons.

"Oh, I see. So this is yer love," Cloud said with a small smile. Roxas blushed. His dad always knew how to embarrass him too. "Well then, I suppose I can't be mad at yuh. Jus' be warned, son. Things are bout' to change fer you. Those blades, they can bring about great destruction or great happiness dependin' on the wielder. An' I don't want yuh to end up like me so jus' be careful," Cloud advised seriously.

"I dun' understand. Why are the keyblades so different from any other weapon? How can they affect my life?" Roxas asked. Cloud scratched the top of his head. He looked nervous. "Well?" Roxas demanded.

"I guess yuh deserve to know the truth. Well, I wasn't always a farmer, son, but yuh already know that. I was once the blacksmith of this town. I created all sorts of things from weapons to whatever goods people asked me to make. I worked alongside my partner, Xehanort, an' things were good. It was how I met yer mother, Aeris. But Xehanort got this idea about makin' the ultimate weapon an' I was young an' naïve so I decided to help him despite yer mother's wishes. We created the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. They were meant to be wielded as dual blades, but me an' Xehanort decided to divide them between ourselves. He wielded the Oblivion and I wielded the Oathkeeper," Cloud explained.

Roxas was becoming impatient. "Okay, so what does that gotta do with the blades changin' my life?" he asked again.

Cloud shushed him. "Why dun' you shut yer mouth an' I'll get to it! Anyway, I was unaware that after they were made Xehanort attached some kinda magic to em' that connected the blade to the wielder. I became aware of this tuh night some idiots attacked me an' yer mother's house. I attacked em' with the keyblade and badly hurt both of them so me an' yer mother were chased outta town. Which is why our family lives on the farm now. But when I approached Xehanort about his demon magic he only told me if I wasn't strong enough to handle the price I shouldn't be allowed to wield the Oathkeeper. He told me all about his sinister plot to take over the universe and I didn't like it. So we fought and I ended up kickin' his ass. I took the Oblivion away from him and I hid it on our farm. When the barn was built I stashed em' away in there," Cloud continued. Roxas could see his father's facial expressions becoming more and more serious. "Well, after yer mother died and years into yer youth Xehanort paid a visit to the farm while ya'll were asleep. He threatened my life if I didn't give him the keyblade. I refused. Three days later he came an' killed me. You didn't see him, though. All you saw was the mob of townspeople outside our farm so you didn't know. It wasn't the town that killed me, son. Now, Xehanort may try to come after you since the power of the keyblade has been reawakened," Cloud stated gravely.

"Hm, I kinda wish I had known that earlier," Roxas muttered to himself, "So, what do I do if he comes after me an' Sora?"

Cloud laughed. "Fight em'! He's not gonna let you get away without confrontation, boy. You've got no choice. You just better be prepared, that's why I came to yuh in yer dreams. I dun' want Xehanort takin' yer life or Sora's life. Defeat him or anyone who challenges you in his name. I want you to live a fuller life than me an' yer mother did," Cloud said. He walked over to where Roxas was standing and gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "I dun' wanna see yuh again till yer old and crusty," he laughed.

Roxas grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Enough wit tuh jokes. Fine, dad. Thanks fer warnin' me. I'll be sure to avenge you when the time comes," Roxas vowed.

"That's a boy. But dun' do it for revenge. Do it for the lives you wish to protect. Anyway, I've gotta go. So take care, I'll be watchin'. An' also, when yuh sleep next to lady that ain't yer wife put some pants on!" Cloud exclaimed, "I raised yuh better than that. What're ya a yahoo?"

Roxas growled, "My pants are dirty!"

"Ssh, yer wakin' her up," Cloud whispered.

"What! You said she couldn't hear us!" Roxas cried.

"Roxas," Naminé moaned in her sleep. Roxas turned his head to see Naminé stirring in his bed. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes. Roxas quickly turned back around to where Cloud was, but he was gone. "Roxas, what's with all the commotion?" Naminé asked groggily.

Roxas sighed and joined Naminé on the bed. "Nothin', Naminé. How'd yuh sleep?" he asked. He couldn't tell Naminé that he had been having a chat with his deceased father about mystical weapons. He'd sound like a crazy man. He didn't want to scare her away.

Naminé let out a small yawn. "Oh, I slept fine. I feel completely energized now," Naminé stated as she smiled at Roxas. Roxas could've sworn her eyes were glowing. She looked so beautiful even though she had just woken up. "Did you take a nap too?" Naminé asked curiously. She noticed Roxas was only in his boxers and collared shirt.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sort of…" Roxas mumbled. His father had said it was a dream visit. Still, Roxas didn't feel like he had gotten any sleep. He was still dead tired. "I'm not completely energized, though. So if ya want you can still stay in here, but I'm gonna try an' get some more sleep," Roxas said through one of his yawns. He laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

Naminé shook her head. "No, you'll probably get a better rest without me here disturbing you. I think I'll go visit Sora and Kairi. Have a good rest and I'll see you in a bit," she said as she removed herself from Roxas's bed. She turned to leave the shack, but then got a wonderful idea. She quickly walked over to Roxas's side of the bed. She stared down at him with an angelic smile on her face. Roxas smiled back. She ran her fingers through the tips of Roxas's spikes. "Do you mind if I give you something?" Naminé asked quietly.

Roxas could see a desire building up in her blue eyes. It would be cruel of him not to give in to Naminé's request. "Of course," Roxas answered just as quietly.

Naminé smiled. She quickly leaned in and planted a small, gentle kiss on Roxas's lips. "Have a nice nap," she whispered into his ear. Roxas watched with wide eyes as Naminé quickly left the room.

He let out a happy sigh and rolled onto his side. "Oh, Naminé. Yuh really know how to catch me off guard, dun' you?" he asked no one in particular. This time he wouldn't need to ask his father for assistance. Roxas knew exactly what he wanted to do now. He just needed some rest first.

Naminé leaned against the outside of the door. She had a blush on her face that was as bright as a lamp. _'I can't believe I just did that,' _she thought proudly. She'd always sneaked in her affections in while Roxas was asleep or just unaware. It felt so good to finally be able to get her point across while he was in a right state of mind. Naminé let out a small squeal before she started to calm herself down. Once she felt she was composed enough, she travelled to Sora's shack to spend some time with the married couple.

"Hello," Naminé called as she pushed through the front door. Kairi was in the kitchen portion cooking something that looked like soup. Sora was seated at the dining table flipping through a newspaper. It looked peaceful.

"Hey, Namie. Why dun' you take a seat an' I'll be servin' some lunch in a couple of minutes," Kairi advised with a big smile.

Naminé did as she was told and took a seat next to Sora. "I didn't know this town had a newspaper," she said in awe. She stared at the front page that was facing toward her. The headline read 'Soil Ready for Planting'. She supposed most of the people around the area were farmers. She couldn't blame them; most of the land was pasture.

"Yeah, it's nice to read it every now an' then. So where's my brother? Still nappin'?" Sora asked curiously. Naminé nodded. "Ah, yeah. He looked really tired earlier," Sora added with a nod of his own.

Kairi placed two bowls of her soup on the table. "Yeah, I told him to go take a nap. He looked like he was fallin' asleep just standin' there in the dirt," Kairi laughed as she served herself a bowl. She quickly joined Naminé and Sora at the table. Naminé found it strange that she sat on the other side of her instead of next to Sora. She decided to ignore it, though. "Well, I meant to ask. How're you feelin', Naminé? I know last night was very stressful for you," Kairi cooed.

Naminé smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I feel fine. Well, I can't say I trust men that much anymore, but if I'm here on this farm I know I'll be safe," Naminé answered happily. She tasted the soup and discovered the egg inside of it. She wondered if they had egg with every meal.

"I'm glad you know that. You know, the same sort of situation happened to me on the night of me an' Sora's wedding. We just got hitched and we were heading home and these guys tried raping me, but Sora bravely fought for me and then we went back home and fucked like dogs," Kairi explained with a dreamy sigh, "It was truly wonderful! They say your first time is supposed to hurt but that was only true for maybe a couple of minutes then it felt so marvelous! Ooh!" Naminé twitched. She didn't like the strange facial expressions Kairi was making. It was like she was re-living the moments she shared with Sora that night. She didn't want to be caught in the crossfire if Kairi lost control of herself.

"Umm," Naminé mumbled.

Sora laughed nervously. He quickly went to Kairi's side and began to whisper things into her ear. Naminé watched curiously. Kairi's facial reactions were so vibrant and interesting. She almost wanted to know what he was saying to her, but then again, she thought it was better left unknown. She didn't need to know what was said between lovers.

"Right…anyway. Haha, we're not here to talk about me and Sora. I want to talk about you and Roxas," Kairi stated in a matter of fact tone. Sora returned to his seat and began to eat some of his soup. He seemed to love Kairi's cooking. "So, tell me. Do you love Roxas?" Kairi asked seriously.

Naminé nearly choked on the bit of egg she was chewing on. "W-Why do you ask me that?" she stammered nervously.

Kairi grinned evilly. Naminé could see the mischievous gleam in her eye, and she didn't like it. "Because Namie, I wanna know if there's possibility that you'll end up staying with us," Kairi answered sweetly, "Now please tell me. Do you care for him? We can be honest here. This is the table of truth! Now speak!" Sora stifled a laugh. For some reason, the phrase 'table of truth' cracked him up.

"Well, after all that we've been through together. I think that I do. I want to stay here with Roxas," Naminé confessed. Her lips felt tingly from the confession. She'd never admitted her desires out loud before. It felt nice to finally release the feelings she'd harbored for what felt like an eternity. "I want to belong to Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed excitedly.

Kairi and Sora smiled. This was a side of Naminé they hadn't seen before. She usually acted reserved and shy so it was nice to see some of her personality. "Well, I think he's on the same page as yuh, Naminé. But he's not gonna get the idea if you dun' show him its what you want," Sora began, "Yuh see. He told me some things before and he's jus' worried about what's best for you. He doesn't want you hurt or in a place where you're unhappy. So jus' tell him he's what makes you happiest and I think you'll get what you want."

"But how do I do that?" Naminé asked desperately, "I'm not sure how to get my point across to him."

Kairi cut in. "Ah! Just give him the puppy dog look and throw yourself at him. There's no need for dignity when yer in love!" she cried happily. Kairi looked like she had stars in her eyes. They were sparkling and gleaming from the happiness she couldn't contain. "Oh, Namie! Do it quick! Even if you dun' get married first! Ah! Go make Roxas your man!" Kairi proclaimed excitedly.

Naminé and Sora cringed. Kairi was getting way too happy about this. "Um, don't worry. I'll be sure to talk to him about it when he wakes up," Naminé answered cautiously. She didn't know what Kairi could do while she was in such a state of excitement. She ate more of her soup as Kairi began to squeal and squirm beside her.

"Hun, calm down," Sora cooed from across the table.

"Okay, okay," Kairi agreed. She closed her eyes and took in a couple of long, deep breaths. This technique usually worked when Kairi was getting ahead of herself. This was what she had to do several times the day of her and Sora's wedding. "Okay, I am calm. But anyway, Namie. If you want to borrow something sexy looking to surprise him I have a secret stash," Kairi offered with a genuine smile. This time Naminé didn't see the mischievous grin on her face.

Naminé bit down on her lip nervously. "Do you think that'll make him happy?" she asked naively. It was Sora's turn to nearly choke on his soup. "I mean, I'm not sure if Roxas would be into that sort of thing, you know?" Naminé added nervously. She didn't want to offend Roxas with unnecessary vulgarity. He always said he didn't want a woman so surely lingerie wouldn't affect that decision any.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. "Naminé!" he cried, "How can you be so naïve?" Naminé didn't know whether or not she should answer. Kairi only nodded; she agreed with her husband. "Every man, whether he admits it or not, loves a woman in skimpy, delicious, tempting clothing. I don't care who the man is he'll like it. And if he hasn't seen it before he'll still like it. After we finish lunch we're gonna pick somethin' super sexy out for you!" Sora decided passionately.

Naminé blushed. It was enough to have Kairi help her pick something out, but Sora too? She supposed she needed all the help she could get. Her plain styled underwear were not going to cut it for tonight's possible festivities. "Thanks guys," Naminé said with a smile, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ah, you wouldn't have a man. That's for sure," Kairi teased, "Now hurry up and eat! We've got a big stash to dig through and I want only the best for my beloved sister!"

Naminé's eyes widened. What did Kairi mean by big stash?

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now here's where I've got to warn some of you. In this story I have planned for a lemon and well as I wrote in the summary sexual situations. So I warned you, but if this sort of thing will offend you I'll write some sort of warning beforehand in the chapter of the lemon to let you know it exists. That's if anyone feels that strongly against that sort of thing. So let me know if that's how you feel. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review! _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hello again. First, I'd like to mention that the offer is still open for a warning before the lemon. So far, no one has had any issues but just in case you can still let me know at any time. Also, I would like to make it known I am looking for a beta for another story I am working on. If anyone betas and would like to know more please contact me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**17. Love**

"Kairi, are you sure about this? I feel kind of…revealed," Naminé squeaked as she squirmed to cover up her exposed areas. Unfortunately, she had a hard time covering up everything because so much was revealed. The outfit Kairi and Sora had chosen was very, very _extreme_. Naminé was wearing a matching bra and panty set. The bra's base color was black. It was padded giving her a bit of a lift and the cups were curved. They looked like a set of perfect circles attached to a band. The piece of cloth connecting them was covered by a red, ribbon bow. This part Naminé enjoyed. The rest of the bra, unfortunately, made her squirm. The cups were covered by red lace that frilled across the surface of each. The cups were so round and so low that Naminé could feel her bosom popping out of them. The straps were also made from the frilly, red lace. She felt squished and confined.

The underwear was what Naminé truly disliked. She didn't even feel like the tiny string she was wearing was underwear. The base color for this was also black. The front of the underwear was made with black, see-through lace. If staring directly at it Naminé's entire bikini area and down was revealed. In the very center of the triangular piece there was another, matching, red bow. From the triangular piece on each side was a frill of red lace that connected the underwear together. In the back Naminé's butt was completely exposed and the line of black cloth was attached to it. No matter how much she squirmed and tried to move it around it was continually digging into her. It was very uncomfortable. She now understood why such things were meant to be taken off.

Kairi giggled. "Oh, Namie! You're so sexy!" she squealed happily, "Isn't she sexy, Sora?"

Sora was standing in front of the door with a blush on his face. He only volunteered to help select an outfit. Not once had Sora intended to remain in the room and view the outfit on Naminé. He felt as if he was violating his sister in law. "Uhh, she looks great. But I prefer you in that, dear," Sora answered shakily. It was true he did prefer Kairi's looks, but the manly urges he had couldn't deny that Naminé was also very good-looking.

Kairi clapped her hands together. "Well, this is definitely the one then. Namie, take a jacket and go back to Roxas's shack. Lay next to him on the bed till he wakes up and then reveal yourself. There's no way he'll be able to reject you!" Kairi instructed happily. She tossed a long, trench coat to Naminé. She quickly put it on; Naminé was happy to feel covered again. "Okay, sis! Off with you!" Kairi shouted as she began to push Naminé toward the door.

Sora opened the door and allowed his wife to push Naminé out. Naminé looked baffled and slightly scared. Sora could sense her nervousness. "Dun' worry, Namie. Every girl is nervous about her first time so dun' worry about it. You'll like it, I promise. You'll wonder why you didn't do it sooner. Now go claim yer love and then come back and tell us all about it!" Sora encouraged.

Naminé smiled and nodded. "I'm not sure I'll tell you all about it, but I'll try not to be so scared," Naminé answered.

"Oh, and Namie. Don't be afraid to make sounds. It turns Sora into an animal so I don't doubt Roxas will love it too," Kairi advised. She winked at her sister.

Naminé blushed. When did her sister become so…eccentric? Still, she couldn't deny the fact she needed all the advice she could get. She waved goodbye to Sora and Kairi before she turned and started her journey to Roxas's house. It wasn't a long walk, but now it felt as if she was traveling through galaxies just to get there. _'How can I be so sure Roxas will enjoy this? What if he thinks my advance is unladylike? I couldn't bear it if Roxas turned me away. Please don't say no to me,' _Naminé prayed as she stood outside of Roxas's door. She quietly pushed through the door and gently closed it behind her.

She spotted Roxas on the bed; he was still fast asleep. Naminé smiled. She quietly kicked off her boots and approached the bed. She slipped out of the trench coat and let it fall the ground. _'I can't believe I'm doing this,' _Naminé mentally cried. She gently lifted herself into the bed and pulled the covers over her nearly naked body. She stared at Roxas's serene face. She knew it wouldn't look that way when he woke up and found her lying next to him in such an outfit.

Naminé waited for Roxas for what felt like hours. She could already tell the sun was beginning to set outside of the shack. She let out a bored sigh and stared at the ceiling. It was then she felt rustling on the other side of the bed. She quickly turned over to face the yawning Roxas. He tossed a bit and rubbed his eyes. Naminé smiled; he reminded her of a small child by the way he was waking up. "Hey," Naminé whispered as she stared at the blonde man.

"Oh, I thought you went over to Sora's," Roxas said through his yawn. He blinked his eyes once or twice trying to clear his vision. Naminé shook her head as she smiled; for some reason she was very excited for Roxas to see her surprise. Suddenly she was full of confidence. "Well, what're yuh doin' here?" he asked curiously. It was then he actually took a moment to look at Naminé. There was something different about her, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Mm, did yuh change while I was asleep?" Roxas asked again.

Naminé nodded excitedly. Her eyes were practically shining from her eagerness. "Want to see?" she asked happily. Roxas's slowly nodded; he had no idea what was going on. Naminé quickly ripped the covers off of her to reveal her sexy undergarments. "Tada!" she exclaimed happily.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes; he surely had to be dreaming. There was no way that Naminé would ever, ever do that. He pinched his arm and found that he was, in fact, awake. His eyes widened as they scanned Naminé's body. The bulge of her bosom, the curves of her waist and hips, the slenderness that was her body, everything in front of him was causing such a sensation in his lower region. He didn't know what to do. It would be rude to just pounce on Naminé even if he did want her badly. Yet, he felt that if he spoke it'd only be worse.

Naminé was satisfied from the looks he was giving her, but she still wasn't getting what she truly wanted. Roxas was nowhere near taking her pearl; she huffed. "Roxas," she called delicately. He could only manage to grunt in response, and she could clearly see the reason why trying to poke out of his boxers. "I know we didn't start out so well, but now I have realized that I want to stay with you. Roxas, please make me yours forever. I don't want to ever have to worry about going home or other men trying to take me forcefully. You are the one I want. You are the one I need. Please, will you have me?" Naminé asked desperately. She didn't quite know why, but she felt her body being filled with tingles and sensations from just confessing her feelings.

"Naminé," Roxas whispered gently. He pushed his way out of the covers and crawled closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving hug. Naminé could see the lustful look in his eye; it made her sensations surge. "I wasn't sure that you wanted this like I did, but if yuh truly want to be wit me forever I will make you mine," he continued as he rested his head on her forehead. "But we have to do this right," Roxas stated.

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked obliviously.

Roxas smiled at her. He rolled over so that he was lying on top of her. He held onto her shoulders as he lifted their bodies off of the bed. He scooted her up so that her head was rested in-between the two pillows. "Naminé, will yuh be mine?" Roxas asked sweetly.

Naminé couldn't resist the way he was staring at her. His eyes were filled with the love and affections he felt for her. How could she deny him when she wanted him so badly? "Yes," Naminé breathed. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. She felt mentally foggy as Roxas's lips approached her own. Her instincts soon took over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickened his pace. Roxas's lips crashed onto her own as she was blanketed in bliss. They kissed and kissed as Roxas began to unbutton his collar shirt. He quickly succeeded and tossed it somewhere off of the bed; he didn't care to look. With his newly free hands, Roxas cupped Naminé's face and deepened their kiss. He licked the surface of her ravaged lips demanding entrance, which she was happy to grant.

She could feel the fire burning in her body from the desires she had held in so long. She instinctively spread her legs from underneath him and wrapped them around Roxas's waist. Naminé moaned as Roxas's tongue danced inside her mouth. She felt euphoria as Roxas relentlessly loved her. Her heart was beating so rapidly and her breath was short. She was losing control. She felt herself throbbing from all the excitement and pleasure. Without a second thought, Naminé moved her arms from Roxas's neck down to his waist. She quickly pulled down his boxers and released the hardened member. With a bit of Roxas's help she managed to pull them off of his body; she tossed them to the floor.

Roxas pulled away from Naminé and stared into her blue eyes. "Naminé, I love you," he whispered. Instead of going for her lips Roxas kissed her cheek and then trailed the kisses down to her neck. He was surprised to only hear the sound of Naminé's rushed breaths. "Naminé, I love you," he confessed again. He wanted to make sure she had heard it. Once again, Naminé said nothing. He lifted his head from Naminé's collarbone and once again locked eyes with her.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked breathlessly. She looked confused, but Roxas could see through that.

"Yuh didn't say it back," Roxas answered quietly, "Aren't cha gonna tell me how you feel about me?"

Naminé froze. She never expected Roxas to ask for such a thing. She thought he would just take her pearl and that things would be the same as they were before. She never expected to love or be loved in return. She didn't think that was what was supposed to happen. "I…" Naminé began reluctantly. She paused; why couldn't she say it? _'Naminé, what's wrong with you? Just tell the man you love him and then you can put it behind you. Why can't I? Why can't I say it? Isn't that how I feel?' _Naminé thought. She stared at Roxas with a panicked expression.

Roxas frowned. He sighed and rolled away from Naminé. He dropped off of the bed and began to redress himself. "Roxas," Naminé called desperately, "Please…"

Roxas shook his head. "Naminé, I can't take yuh if yer not on the same level as me. I dun' want to take yer pearl and have yuh feel nothin' from it. I want yuh to love me as I've grown to love you. And until you feel that way I can't feel right about makin' yuh mine," Roxas explained sadly.

Naminé frowned at him. "Why does it matter how I feel? Why won't you just take me already? Any man would be glad to," Naminé answered; for some reason she felt hostile. She didn't know why she felt so angry at him, so rejected by him.

Roxas growled. "Dun' be like that! I care about you, Naminé. I'm not like those other men!" he cried as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. "I'm not goin' to treat yuh like property! I want it to be consensual and I want love from yuh. If you can't see why it's wrong fer me to just fuck you then I dun' want to take you!" he exclaimed angrily.

Before Naminé could counter his argument Kairi burst through the door. "Roxas, Naminé!" she cried frantically. Both blondes quickly jerked their heads in her direction. They could see the tears threatening to flow from her eyes. She looked like something had happened next door. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were full of fear. "P-Please! Help Sora!" Kairi pleaded before she fell to her knees.

Naminé and Roxas quickly ran to the sobbing Kairi. "Kairi! What happened?" Naminé frantically asked. She kneeled down beside her sister and tried her best to comfort her. Roxas closed the front door. He didn't want anyone peering in and seeing Naminé in her lack of clothing.

"T-That Riku guy came back askin' for you. And Sora said that he couldn't have you so Riku attacked him and in a flash of light the Oathkeeper appeared in Sora's hands. Riku recognized it and started asking why he had it. Basically all these questions Sora couldn't answer. So they fought and practically destroyed the shack in the process. Everything in there is b-broken. But Sora lost the fight and Riku grabbed him and took him away. He told me he'd be willing to exchange Sora for you, b-but Namie!" Kairi cried loudly.

Roxas frowned. He didn't like the sound of Kairi's story. His dad warned him of people knowing of the keyblade and now his warning seemed to have come true. The only question he had was why Riku knew about it. He slammed his fist on the wall. "Where did he go?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

"He probably went back to his home in Radiant Garden," Naminé answered. Kairi was too busy crying to even begin to muster an answer. "Roxas, we have to go get Sora back," Naminé stated gravely.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're gonna stay here with yer sister and I'm gonna go get Sora back," Roxas answered curtly. He was still slightly angry with Naminé.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. Naminé shook her head. "No, I'm going with you. Riku's mansion has top-notch security. There is no way you could steal Sora out. And fighting your way through would be suicide. I will go and be exchanged for Sora. That's the only way this can end well," Naminé explained. She clenched her fists as she stared at the floor.

Roxas growled, "You think sacrificin' yerself is a good option? Hell no, Naminé. I'm not givin' yuh to the likes of im'!"

"I have to do this for Sora!" Naminé shouted back, "I can't have my sister live without him. He's what makes her the happiest. And if I can't be with her she at least deserves to have him by her side. Riku plays dirty, Roxas. Even if we try to get Sora back without the exchange he will kill him and take me anyway. Then Kairi will be alone! I will not have my sister be alone."

It was Roxas's turn to stare at the floor. He knew Naminé was right. From Riku's actions the last time he was at the farm he knew Riku didn't play clean. Naminé's way was the only way. He sighed and allowed himself to calm down. "Are you sure yuh wanna do this?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Yes," Naminé whispered.

"Then I can't stop you," Roxas replied sadly. _'She doesn't love me and she probably never will. I can't keep her here any longer. She may not like Riku, but this is her request. She cares too much about her sister to let her suffer the loss of Sora. If this is what she wants then I must comply,' _Roxas thought as he watched Naminé and Kairi say their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, Ri-ri. Sora will be back soon," Naminé cooed as she let Kairi cry into her bosom.

"But w-what about you?" Kairi asked through her loud wails.

Naminé shook her head. "I'll be fine, please cheer up. I don't want to remember our last time together as something sad. We've got to be happy. Please smile for me," Naminé begged.

Kairi removed her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried her best to calm down, but she could only calm herself to whimpers. "Y-You're right, Namie. I'll miss you. Please take care of yourself. And if you can, please come back and visit the farm. I want you to meet my baby," Kairi whispered.

"B-Baby?" Naminé stuttered in shock, "You're pregnant?" Kairi nodded; Naminé could see the tears that were about to fall once again. She quickly pulled Kairi into a sisterly hug. "Oh, Kairi. I will try my best to come see the baby. How long have you known?" she asked.

"A while. I missed my period and haven't had it since before I got sick in the rain. I'm sure it was the child that m-made my illness even worse. I was gonna tell Sora tonight, b-but," Kairi began to cry hysterically again.

Roxas smiled weakly. "Dun' worry, Kairi. We'll have the happy father back soon," he assured. Kairi smiled at him through her tears. "Well, Naminé go put some proper clothes on and meet me at the dirt road," Roxas instructed before he left the shack. He thought the women needed some personal time together. That, and he felt awkward watching the exchange of sisterly love.

"Naminé, you and Roxas didn't make love, did you?" Kairi asked quietly.

Naminé shook her head. "He said I love you…and I couldn't say it back," she whispered sadly. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. "But it's okay. I don't think it was meant to be anyway. I mean, he's my girl-napper, right? It'd be silly to fall in love with your girl-napper," Naminé reasoned as she restrained the tears that wanted to fall, "I'll probably be better off with Riku and then he won't bother you anymore."

Kairi pulled away from her sister's hug. "If that's what you truly want. But Namie, please don't feel forced to do this for me. All I want is for you to be happy. Jus' consider that on your way there," Kairi answered lovingly, "Come on, let's go get you changed."

Roxas waited patiently on the dirt road. He leaned against the wooden fence and stared toward the sky. It was already dark and he imagined it was past nine o'clock. He didn't bother to bring any weaponry with him because he could also summon the Oblivion whenever he wanted. He had tested it out while he was waiting. He now understood what his father meant by magic. He let out a sigh, "He didn't tell me I would lose Naminé because of this." He still couldn't let go of the fact that Naminé couldn't return his love. He thought for sure she felt the same way.

Roxas had saved her so many times and they had been through so much together already. It only made sense for them to develop such feelings for each other, right? He didn't understand why she would want to have her pearl taken from her by him if she didn't love him. He was sure that it was supposed to be an action of love and commitment. He frowned. _'Would she honestly rather be with Riku than to say 'I love you' to me?' _he thought sadly.

"I'm ready."

Roxas turned his head and saw Naminé running toward him. She was dressed in a white sundress that fell past her knees. It almost compared to the one he had stolen her in; it was just made from a different material. She was still wearing Aeris's boots. "Let's go," Roxas grunted before he removed his back from the fence and began the walk to Radiant Garden.

Naminé quickly caught up to him. "Kairi wants you to take care of yourself, and she sends her luck and love," Naminé recited to him.

Roxas scoffed, "At least someone sends me their love."

Naminé frowned. "So you're still sore about that, huh?" she muttered.

"I dun' understand bitches like you. Yuh dun' jus' fuck people, Naminé. An' I have no desire to fuck you. I want to make love wit yuh, Naminé. An' I want to live happily wit yuh but I can't do that unless you feel the same," Roxas replied as he tried to hold in his anger. He didn't want their last moments together to be filled with fighting. "But I suppose it dun' matter now anyway. So let's jus' hurry and get everyone back to their rightful places," he added.

Naminé was silent. Once again she was faced with the uncomfortable feeling of the three-worded phrase. She wished she could say it to Roxas, but she didn't know how. _'Roxas is right. It doesn't matter anyway…I have to go back to Riku,' _she thought. She tried to mask her sad expression with a look of determination, but found it difficult. No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise she knew she didn't want to return to Radiant Garden.

* * *

_A/N: Okay! Well, that took a turn for the worse, huh? I hope you all enjoyed it otherwise. The keyblades are affecting the story like they were said too. Please leave me a review so I can get back to you! _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Howdy! Got my southern accent on, lol. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I've been doing this and that and such and such. This Saturday I will be out of town with the boyfriend and friends taking a trip. So that should be fun. And then my boyfriend finally got a job so he won't be leaving the country for his second vacation. What that means for you guys is you don't get that week of two updates per day again, but since he'll be busy working maybe they'll come a bit sooner than they have been lately. We'll see. He likes to keep me busy lol. He's the only one that can drag me out of my house, haha. But in other news, I've been venturing out to other Kingdom Hearts fanfiction websites and I'm wondering if anyone has any suggestions. I've been looking for new material and another place to post my stories as well. Does anyone else use other fanfiction sites? _

_Also, sorry for the long delay. I haven't quite felt like myself lately and that's affected my writing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**18. Hostility**

Naminé and Roxas walked down the darkened path. The only available, dim light came from the quarter moon in the dark sky. There were no stars and the air was still. It only emphasized the heavy, temperamental mood between the two blondes as they continued their journey back to Radiant Garden. Naminé stayed close to Roxas despite the mood; she didn't want any random guys picking her up again.

Hours had passed since they left Kairi at the farm. Ever since their conversation about love and sex, Naminé hadn't had the courage to say anything more to Roxas. She could feel his anger radiating from his body. His white hat was even tilted downward to hide his eyes. He was treating her like she didn't exist. _'I hurt him so badly because I couldn't say it back,' _Naminé thought sadly as she watched Roxas closely. She wanted to remember every bit of him when she was living her life with Riku, because he would be the only happy memory she would have to hold on to. _'I just wish I could say it to him before we separated. Just once,' _Naminé pleaded with herself. She tried to form the words at the tip of her tongue, but found it hard to allow them to become audible. It was as if there was something in her mouth blocking them from coming out. She sighed.

"We're bout' halfway there," Roxas announced suddenly.

His voice sounded so quickly Naminé couldn't even relish at the sweet, gruff sound. "Okay," Naminé responded quietly. She looked toward the dirt road feeling ashamed. _'What's wrong with me?' _she continued mentally chastising herself.

"Naminé," Roxas called tenderly, "I know I was a bit harsh back there, but yuh should know that I do care about yuh. I may say mean things an' even insult yuh occasionally but that dun' mean I care any less. What I can offer yuh is love an' nothin' else. If that's good enough for you please speak up."

Naminé's eyes shot up to lock with Roxas's. His bright blue orbs shined brightly as the moonlight reflected off of them. They mesmerized Naminé. "I-I…" she began slowly, "I want love, Roxas. I want to be with you. I don't know why I can't tell you how I feel, I just can't. But I promise I will try my best. But please know that I do care, I care so much." Her eyes were practically begging Roxas for forgiveness. "Please, Roxas. Don't let our last moments together be filled with anger. I want to remember them happily," Naminé pleaded.

"Okay, Naminé. We'll jus' ignore what happened in tuh shack. It's not important anymore," Roxas agreed with a slight nod.

"Thank you," Naminé breathed graciously.

Roxas smiled weakly. He could tell Naminé was grateful for his decision, but that wasn't enough for him. He wished to know the feelings that Naminé couldn't confess. He also wished to know why she couldn't confess to him. Roxas sighed. _'I've got to try tuh make the best of this situation fer er'. I dun' want er' to remember me as someone who hated her an' hurt her. Please forgive my actions, Naminé. I jus' can't without knowin' how yuh feel about me,' _Roxas quietly lamented.

* * *

"You haven't heard from Riku at all?" Quistis asked desperately. The disappearance of the silver-haired man was alarming to her for two reasons. One reason was that if Riku was not in Radiant Garden that meant he could be in Hollow Bastion. She didn't want her daughter to fall into the hands of Riku. The second reason was because when he wasn't in sight of Reno no one knew what he was doing. In secret, Riku could be scheming and plotting ways to win Naminé over to his side by force.

Reno shook his head. "He hasn't answered any of my messages or calls. That man is up to something, I can feel it," he answered gravely. He was just as worried about Naminé. He now knew it was a mistake to even consider giving her to such a man. This whole situation brought out the truth in his character. "We need to go see if Naminé is all right," Reno thought out loud, "We can take a gummi shuttle and visit the town that Riku said she was in."

"That's a great idea. I think that's the only way I'm going to feel all right about Riku's disappearance. I need to see my daughter and make sure she's safe," Quistis answered, "When should we leave?"

Reno tapped his chin in thought. He knew Naminé wouldn't be too pleased to see them there because it hadn't been eight days. Still, a father needed to know his daughter was safe. "As soon as possible would be best," Reno replied, "Tonight, possibly."

Quistis nodded in agreement. "I'll call and have a shuttle arranged for us," she announced before she turned to leave the bedroom they shared.

"Quistis," Reno called quickly. She turned her head to face her husband. "I love you," he mouthed.

She smiled. She hadn't heard those words in a while. Ever since Riku arrived in their lives Reno had been distant. This was a good sign; she felt respected and loved once again. "I love you too," she breathed back. She blew a quick kiss to Reno before she completely left the bedroom to go make the call.

* * *

"Stupid imbeciles. I'm sure your brother and Naminé are on their way here now," Riku laughed. He was standing in a completely white room. On the other side of him, Sora was chained to the wall. The brunette was awake and already glaring in Riku's direction. "Don't worry, peasant. Once Naminé is returned to me you can go back to your dingy farm and live happily with your whore of a wife," Riku assured sinisterly.

Sora jerked at the chains that were restraining his wrists. "Dun' you dare call Kairi that!" he hissed loudly. Sora had been awake for several hours now. At the beginning of each hour Riku would pay him a visit to have 'small talk'. He wanted to ensure that Sora was completely confined to the wall; he couldn't have Sora escaping. That would ruin his plans. Sora thought he almost seemed paranoid.

Riku chuckled. "I don't care about your feelings, idiot. I will refer to Kairi in whichever way I chose. She means nothing to me now," Riku answered in a matter of fact tone. His aquamarine eyes were focused on the brunette man hanging on the wall. For some reason, the sight of the man made Riku sick to his head. Just looking at Sora gave him a headache which was why he chose not to stay in the confinement room long.

"What do you mean, now?" Sora asked, "She never meant anything to you."

"On the contrary, she did. That was before she was taken from Reno and Quistis years and years ago. We all used to play as children in their garden. I figured she would be the one I would be engaged to in the future, but then she was taken. And in the family's grief I grew close to Reno and won his heart. I was promised Naminé, instead. And I will get what I was promised," Riku explained through gritted teeth. He didn't understand why he was explaining himself to someone so lowly. "But anyway, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye," Riku muttered before he quickly left the confinement cell.

Sora growled angrily. "I can't believe I lost my keyblade to him," he lamented.

Riku smirked. He felt much better that he was out of the confinement cell. Sora's presence seemed to cause him problems. _'Naminé, you will soon be mine,' _Riku thought as he walked down the completely white corridor. He was surrounded by white walls, floors, and ceilings. Even the lights that lit the corridor were gleaming a bright, white color. It had the appearance of a sinister hospital. Riku tapped twice on one point in the wall and it slid to the side revealing a dark staircase. Riku smirked once more as he began to ascend the steps.

"I'm sure Naminé will lead Roxas straight to this mansion. And when they get here I will also take the Oblivion as my own," Riku quietly vowed. He reached the top of the staircase and was greeted by the scenery of his large living room. He stepped out of the secret passageway and slid his bookshelf back in place. It was a bit cliché, but his father always said it was the cliché things that caught people off guard. "Father, I am completing the wishes you were too weak to carry out," Riku began as he walked further into the well-furnished room. The entire area was covered in red carpet. In the very front of the room there was a roaring fireplace with an exterior made completely from white marble. A couple of inches above the mantle of the fireplace sat a portrait of a terrifying man. He was of a dark complexion with a pair of the fiercest brown eyes. They nearly glowed golden. His hair was silver and protruded from his head in three directions; right, left, and north. His silver eyebrows were angled downward along with the line of his mouth; together they formed his, overall, frustrated look. He was dressed in the finest-looking suit that was accessorized with a light purple ascot.

"Father," Riku continued, "I will avenge you and earn back what was rightfully yours. In pursuit of the woman you once called useless, I have managed to locate your twin blades. Please lend me your power so that I may collect the blade you once wielded. Help me to honor you even in your death." Riku closed his eyes and kneeled on one leg. The fire in front of him began to surge upward and out of the fireplace. The flames surrounded Riku and engulfed him in their rage. "Yes!" Riku cried hysterically as his entire body began to pump the newly found power through him.

* * *

"Roxas, are you sure we can't take a small break?" Naminé requested sweetly. The two had been walking for hours and sweet nighttime was quickly fleeing. Naminé knew it was urgent that they reach Riku's mansion quickly, but she also knew it would be terrible if Roxas had to fight in his condition. As the hours went on through the night Naminé could tell he was growing weaker and weaker from the lack of sleep. It would be the second night in a row that he hadn't gotten rest when the sun was down. She was worried about him.

Roxas let out a frustrated sigh. "Naminé, yuh know I need to get Sora back as soon as possible. Who knows what that Riku guy could be doin' to im' right now. I dun' wanna risk losin' my brother and I'm sure Kairi wouldn't wanna risk it either," Roxas answered impatiently, "Now please. Dun' bug me bout' rest anymore."

"But Roxas!" Naminé protested. She quickly turned and blocked Roxas's way. She shook her head. "I will not allow you to exhaust yourself. What if Riku fights you despite my willingness to return to him? If you're exhausted you won't stand a chance! Kairi wants both of you back alive, so please, if not for me, rest for her and her baby," Naminé pleaded desperately. She could feel the tug of her throat and the hot tears already beginning to water her eyes. She didn't know why she was so worked up about Roxas's health, but she couldn't help herself. If Riku decided to play dirty, once again, she wouldn't stand to watch Roxas fall to his blade. "Please," Naminé whispered hopefully.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Naminé was right and there was no way he could deny her. He could see the tears threatening to fall from her gorgeous, clear, blue eyes; he wouldn't be able to stand it if she cried. "Okay, Naminé. Jus' dun' cry, all right? Come on, let's go find an oasis to rest at. I dun' think sleepin' on the edge of the road is the best idea," Roxas stated. Naminé nodded happily. Roxas quickly grabbed her hand and began to lead her through a sea of tall weeds.

'_Oh, Roxas. Thank you for understanding,' _Naminé thought happily. Using her free hand, she wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Luckily, Roxas was too busy weaving through the weeds to notice her emotional state. _'I really wish I could tell you how I feel about you. I really wish that I could be yours for as long as I live, but I must accept that that won't happen. I'm sure, even if I were to finally confess you would reject me. It's too late for our love now. We have to save Sora,' _Naminé thought. She wished she was telepathic; it would be so much easier to think the thoughts into Roxas's brain instead of saying them.

Finally, they reached an oasis. It was the same one Roxas had taken her to for the oranges. This meant they were close to Radiant Garden. Naminé figured their determination was fueling their steps to walk faster. Either that or they just got really lost the last time they walked. Naminé quietly yawned and found what seemed to be a comfortable looking patch of dirt. She was already used to sleeping on the ground. She quietly lowered herself down and laid on her back. "Good night, Roxas," she announced; she felt rude not saying anything to him.

"Naminé," Roxas called almost silently. Naminé turned her head in his direction. He was on his knees beside her. She could tell from the look in his eyes that something was bothering him. "Naminé, can I sleep with you?" he asked tenderly, "I know yer about to go back to yer fiancée and all. But I jus' want to spend this last night with yuh."

"Yes. Of course you can," Naminé answered almost too eagerly. She turned her whole body to face him. Roxas laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Roxas," Naminé whispered.

"It's only fer tonight," Roxas responded quietly. He nestled his head into the nook of her neck and closed his eyes.

Naminé smiled sadly, _'Only for tonight, huh?' _She couldn't help but wish it wasn't. She squirmed and wiggled a bit until she was fully comfortable, or at least as comfortable as she could be. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep to the sounds of Roxas's steady breathing and the hum of the insects surrounding them.

The morning, once again, came too quickly for Naminé. She woke up to the sounds of Roxas gnawing at the peel of an orange; it looked like it had given him quite a bit of trouble. She rubbed her eyes and let out a weak yawn as she fully awakened herself. "Roxas," she mumbled tiredly as she stared at the boy.

"Good mornin', Naminé. I thought we could have some breakfast before we began walkin' again," he answered almost cheerily. He seemed to have a strange change in attitude toward her. She couldn't help but wonder why. Last night, all they could seem to do was argue about arguing and love. But now, the hostile mood was gone. "Well, once I get this damn thing open it'll be yours," Roxas continued as he continued to gnaw. Strangely, Naminé didn't find this disgusting.

"All right, if you don't mind I think I'm going to wet my face," Naminé stated as she slowly rose from the ground. She instantly felt the soreness of her back as she made her way toward the small pond. _'Ah, this must be why we sleep on mattresses,' _Naminé thought as she slowly bent down again. She felt like an old woman. She wet her hands and began to splash water on her face. The pond was cool and clear. It was definitely refreshing. "Mm, that's much better," Naminé moaned as she stretched her arms toward the sky.

Roxas squirmed uncomfortably. "Some things never change," he muttered under his breath. If there was one thing he was not going to miss about Naminé, it was her constant moaning. She really knew how to drive a guy's instincts crazy. "Here, it's open and ready for you," Roxas said as he handed Naminé the orange.

"Thank you," Naminé answered happily. She began to eat the orange slice by slice. She thought it was nice to eat something other than egg sandwiches and egg soup. There was such a thing as too much egg. Her body had been dying for some citrus. "This tastes wonderful!" Naminé exclaimed happily.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was cute when she was excited about something. He quickly opened an orange of his own and began to devour it. He'd missed the majority of his meals yesterday so he was starving. The pit of his belly growled at the taste of the oranges. Roxas let out a sigh. _'I would like some more, but we don't have time for that,' _he thought sadly. He cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go?" Roxas asked. Naminé nodded. "Okay then, let's get movin'. Sora is waitin' fer us," Roxas ordered stiffly.

He quickly led Naminé back to the dirt road and the two continued journeying from there. Since they were almost at Radiant Garden, Roxas felt the need to brief Naminé about their plan of action. This was because they had no plan of action. He thought it was necessary to be prepared for any outcome because Riku worked so randomly. He didn't want to end up losing the keyblades, his brother, or even Naminé. They needed to be prepared for the unexpected. "Something tells me I'm going to have to fight him," Roxas mumbled.

"I think so too. He only attacked Sora because he had a keyblade, right? Well, you have one as well so it'd only be natural for Riku to want that one too," Naminé agreed, "I just worry about you."

Roxas smirked. That was something he didn't expect to hear. "Yuh dun' need to worry about the likes of me. I'll be fine. I've always been a much better fighter than my bro. He's a bit weak," Roxas laughed, "I'm sure this Riku guy will go down fast."

Naminé shook her head. "Ever since Riku's father passed away he's been acting strangely. He began training to fight something or someone. He never disclosed his plans to me. He'd just always promise that he'd make the world safe for us," Naminé explained, "And as he grew stronger he grew scarier. As a child, we all used to play together in the garden until Kairi was taken. He's not that innocent boy anymore, Roxas. I think he'd kill you if it came to that."

"Well, bring it on," Roxas answered carelessly, "I'd like to see im' try."

* * *

Kairi yawned weakly. "Good morning, baby," she whispered as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach. She was still partially asleep, but the sounds coming from outside of the shack were disturbing her. "What do you think that is?" she asked her stomach. Kairi groaned as she slowly lifted herself up and out of bed. She never liked waking up earlier than necessary. She was sure Bessy and the rest of the animals would not like it if she began tending to them this early. The rooster hadn't even crowed. Yet, she could tell something strange was going on outside.

She quickly grabbed hold of the broom near the kitchen. She would arm herself just in case some hooligan was outside causing trouble. She cautiously approached the door and cracked it open. She only needed to see what was going on outside; her intruders did not need to see her. She was surprised to see a large gummi shuttle hovering over the dirt road. Kairi furrowed her eyebrows. "What would someone that can afford to ride in a gummi shuttle be doin' out here?" she thought out loud. She continued to watch the scene as a landing board fell down to the ground.

A couple hurried out of it and toward the fence to the farm. She immediately recognized this pair as her parents. Kairi gasped. Were they here for Naminé? Kairi looked down at her belly in worry. "I know my parents wouldn't hurt me…but they have no idea who I am. And if Naminé isn't here and I can't tell them where she is, father might call in the Special Forces to get it out of me," Kairi muttered. The couple was now approaching the front door. She quickly closed it shut and leaned against it. "I'm sorry, baby. Jus' bear with me a little longer. I promise I won't let any harm come to you," she whispered quickly.

_Knock, Knock_

"U-Uh. Coming!" Kairi shouted from the other side of the door. _'I have to answer this and just hope they recognize their own daughter. I know I'm a bit dirty and smelly, but we're still blood, right?' _she thought hopefully. Kairi slowly removed her back from the door and cautiously pulled it open. On the other side were her parents; Reno and Quistis. Her father looked like he hadn't slept in days and the buttons to his shirt were completely messed up. Her mother also looked like she hadn't gotten her beauty sleep. The eyeliner and eye shadow on her face were done so messily she looked like a clown. _'They must be worried about Naminé,' _Kairi reasoned. They usually looked so professional and well-done. This was definitely a sight to see. "H-Hello," Kairi murmured carefully.

"Is a Naminé staying with you, ma'am?" Reno asked. He peered into the shack and scanned the area. Kairi slowly nodded. "Well then, do you mind if we see her?" Reno asked again.

Kairi rubbed the back of her neck. Her mischievous skills were failing her. "Uh, she's not here, right now. You should definitely come back later," Kairi lied; she laughed nervously. She never thought her first meeting with her parents in years would be this awkward. She expected something with tears and emotion, not this. Her father didn't even recognize her.

"Can we wait inside?" Quistis requested tenderly.

Kairi froze. Wait inside? She never expected her parents to stoop so low as to wait inside her unsightly shack. "Um…sure," Kairi choked out. She moved away from the doorway and allowed her parents inside. They quickly took a seat at the dining table as Kairi closed the door shut. "Can I get you anything? Water, perhaps? Maybe some breakfast?" Kairi offered.

Reno shook his head. "No, we're fine," he answered absently. Kairi could tell his mind was elsewhere. "Can you tell us where our daughter went?" he asked.

"N-No," Kairi squeaked. Reno and Quistis's eyes darted Kairi's way. "I-I'm sorry," Kairi squeaked again.

"Where is Naminé?" Quistis demanded. Her maternal instincts were kicking in.

Kairi let out a quiet sigh. She couldn't hide this any longer. "Naminé went with Roxas to go save my husband from Riku," she explained quietly, "You see, Riku stopped by yesterday looking for her. And my husband fought to protect her and Riku beat him and took him as hostage. He wants to make an exchange. So, Naminé decided she would go through with his request and now they're on their way to Radiant Garden to confront him."

Reno screamed, "What?" He had a look of pure terror on his face.

"If you hurry maybe you can catch up to him," Kairi suggested.

"Well, you're coming with us as bait. Surely Naminé will return to us if we have you," Reno announced. He jumped to his feet and walked back to the front door. "Let's go, girly. We have to go save my daughter!" With that said, Reno pushed through the door and ran all the way back to the gummi shuttle.

Quistis let out an embarrassed sigh; sometimes she couldn't believe her husband. "I'm sorry about this, Kairi. He's gotten a little dense since you were six," Quistis apologized.

Kairi smiled. Happiness was practically surging through her. "I thought you didn't recognize me, mom," she said happily, "It's so nice to see you."

Quistis smiled as well. "Yes, it's been years. I guess you were safe here this entire time. I'm truly glad for that. Now, let's go make sure Naminé is safe as well. I'm sure she needs all of us," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

_A/N: This is just a warning, but this story is coming to an end, guys. I thought I should give you all a heads-up now. I don't want to randomly surprise you with a 'the end' so you should it expect it to arrive within the next couple of a chapters. And somewhere in those chapters will be a lemon as well. Well, please review! Thank you for reading! _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Well, that trip made me sore. There is such a thing as too much walking. Trust me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**19. Confession**

"Okay, once we take the right down this street we'll be there," Naminé instructed. Naminé and Roxas reached Radiant Garden at the end of the day. The sun was slowly setting over the tops of the large abodes that lined the clean, cement streets. Roxas felt out of place as he followed Naminé down the clean sidewalks past the green vegetation of the area. It was like being in a place out of a story book. Hollow Bastion couldn't compare. "Roxas, are you listening?" Naminé asked; she turned her head to face him. Roxas hadn't noticed he'd stopped walking and was now awestruck by his clean surroundings. Naminé was standing a few feet in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Roxas!" she cried as loudly as she could.

Roxas blinked his eyes quickly. "W-What?" he stuttered as he rubbed the side of his head, "I feel like I was jus' in some kinda daze."

She sighed, "Roxas, you were in a daze."

"Oh," he mumbled. He scratched the top of his head nervously. "Can yuh blame me? This place is so…clean. I feel outta place here, Naminé," he explained slowly, "How could yuh possibly wanna give this up fer the farm. We dun' even have sidewalks!"

Naminé shook her head. "Should give me a bit more credit than that. I value more than scenic surroundings. It's the people I care about. And I can't say I've really gotten to use these sidewalks much. Dad never really let me out the house," she explained, "Now come on. Your brother's waiting." Roxas nodded and began to follow Naminé down the sidewalk once more.

They took the right down the street and were soon greeted by the sight of a massive, white mansion. Once again Roxas was in awe. He'd never known houses could be built in such sizes. This was simply beyond him. Naminé sighed and continued walking toward Riku's abode. She figured Roxas would snap out of his daze eventually.

"Naminé, is your house this big?" Roxas asked curiously. He quickly caught up to the blonde woman's pace.

She shook her head. "We may live here. But we aren't the richest family on the block. Sure, we have munny but we prefer to use it for more useful things than gigantic houses," Naminé explained distastefully, "I never liked Riku's father. He was always creepy. But he insisted on a gigantic house to prove his wealth."

"Who was his father?" Roxas asked, "I wanna know what spawned that thing."

Naminé tapped her chin. Riku's father's name had managed to elude her. As she continued to walk toward the mansion she noticed her parents were outside the doorway screaming for the silver haired man to answer. Naminé squeaked and yanked Roxas behind her. "My parents are outside," Naminé panicked.

"Is there a back door?" Roxas asked. He peered over from behind Riku's white brick fence and saw the two parents shouting and banging on the front door. "Well, they look panicked," Roxas grunted. He always imagined Naminé's parents more poised.

"Follow me," Naminé ordered quietly. The two blondes silently tiptoed into the entrance using the darkening sky as a method of hiding themselves. They crept across the lawn from behind several bushes until they made their way to the side of the mansion. "Okay, once we get past this the back door will be directly to your left. Just pull it open and we'll be inside," Naminé whispered.

"Right," Roxas answered. He removed himself from the bushes and began to run toward the backyard. He didn't have time to sneak around anymore. It'd been too long since he'd seen or heard from his brother. He turned the corner of the house and spotted the backdoor Naminé spoke of. He yanked the door handle and pulled open the door. He was surprised Riku hadn't locked it. "Hurry up, Naminé!" Roxas shouted. She quickly ran to his side and together the couple entered Riku's house.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like your friends are here," Riku announced with a smirk, "Not that it hasn't been nice talking to you. But I have to go entertain my company." Sora watched with wide eyes as Riku vanished right before his eyes in green flames.

"What the hell…"

Riku re-appeared in his living room next to the fire place just as Roxas and Naminé entered the room. "Hello again, Naminé," Riku greeted with a sly smile. He tossed a bit of his silver hair.

Naminé squeaked. She hadn't expected to run into Riku just yet. She could already tell from just looking at him that there was something different about him. "H-Hello," she stuttered nervously. She didn't like the feelings she was getting from him. He felt dark and sinister.

"Naminé, I remember you being more eloquent. Nevertheless, it's nice to see you again where you belong. And I see you brought along the runt too," Riku continued. His aquamarine gaze shifted to where Roxas was standing.

Roxas growled, "I'm not a runt! Now where's my brother!"

"You'll get your stupid brother back when you hand over Naminé," Riku hissed, "Along with the Oblivion."

Naminé stomped her foot on the ground. "That wasn't part of the deal, Riku. You said you would return Sora if I came back. So where is Sora?" she demanded.

He smirked in response to Naminé's demands. _'Her withdrawn personality has really changed from being among those farmers. She almost seems daring, how intriguing,' _Riku thought as he studied Naminé's composure. He could almost taste the anger from her eyes. "So, you've come to be my bride then? Well that's lovely. The only problem is I need that keyblade," he answered tenderly.

Sweet talking wasn't going to work on Naminé. "Why?" Naminé continued to demand, "What's so important about these weapons?"

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Well I can't expect a woman to understand, but I suppose I shall try to explain to the both of you," Riku began. He turned and pointed his left index finger to the portrait hanging above the fireplace. "My father, Xehanort helped create those blades. And then his partner stole them from him because of his greed. I want to avenge my father and carry out the dreams he had for those keyblades," Riku explained.

Roxas scoffed, "Ha! My father was not a greedy man! He had everythin' he wanted! Yer father was tuh greedy one talkin' bout' usin' em for evil and what not. My father was a hero! You should be the one returnin' the Oathkeeper to me!"

"You look like him, don't you?" Riku asked suddenly, "Right down to the blonde locks and blue eyes. I'm guessing your brother got his looks from your whore of a mother."

"Dun' you dare insult my mother!" Roxas yelled. He growled and clenched his fists. "I've had it wit yer attitude towards my family. Naminé deserves to be with someone better than you! Release my brother now, damn it!" he demanded. Naminé squirmed; she'd never seen Roxas this angry before. Steam was practically coming out of his ears.

Riku chuckled lightly. The Oathkeeper flashed and appeared in his right hand. "Hand over the keyblade, Roxas. I'm sure you wouldn't want that baby to grow up without a father," Riku threatened. He raised his free hand and green flames rose from the carpet. Naminé shrieked and fell to the ground. Roxas felt his body tense up as an image appeared in the flames. The two blondes watched in awe as Sora appeared.

"Ah!" Sora cried as his body was thrown onto the ground before them. Riku stepped on Sora's back and pointed the tip of the blade toward his neck. "What the hell!" Sora screamed as he squirmed under Riku's body weight.

Riku laughed evilly. "What is your choice?" he asked almost humorously, "You better hurry before I lose my patience."

"Riku, stop this!" Naminé cried desperately. Tears were already threatening to fall from the corners of her blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't happening.

"Quiet, woman!" Riku hollered, "What will it be Roxas? Your brother or the Oblivion?"

Roxas stared at the ground. _'Dad told me to fight if this should happen, but how can I? Sora's life is on the line. And that baby can't grow up without a father. I can't let Sora die…I'm sorry,' _he thought solemnly. He had no other choice. He hadn't prepared for this scenario. He glanced back toward Riku with a glare in his eyes. "Fine, take it," he hissed. The Oblivion appeared in his hand on cue. He tossed the keyblade away and Riku caught it with his free hand.

"Roxas! No!" Sora cried. The blatant fear could be seen in his eyes. Riku released his grip on the brunette man and walked toward the fireplace. Sora quickly ran to his brother and seized his shoulders. "What's wrong wit you? How could yuh give our dad's blades to someone as crazy as him?" Sora demanded, "What the hell!"

"You have a child, Sora! I can't let that baby grow up alone! I can't let Kairi raise it alone! Now, go home!" Roxas shouted.

Sora's arms fell to his sides. His eyes were blank and he was speechless. Hopelessness struck him like a bolt of lightning. A child? "I-I'm sorry," Sora muttered breathlessly. He could see the emotion in his brother's eyes and he knew Roxas had been pushed into a corner. Nothing could be done. "I'll go," he mumbled before he turned and left the living room.

"Now, Naminé. Come to me and you can forget about this dingy farmer," Riku ordered. The keyblades disappeared from his hands as he reached for her. His eyes were beckoning her. She took a step backward. "What?" Riku sputtered incoherently. Utter shock graced his features.

Naminé shook her head. "I can't marry you. I can't marry someone I hate. A-All this time you've been a monster to me and my family. How can you expect me to let someone like you take my pearl? No, I won't go with you!" Naminé cried angrily. She glared at Riku with pure hatred in her eyes. "Just leave me alone! You have what you truly want so let me return to the farm," she reasoned.

"Ha! What is this? Have you fallen in love with this farmer boy? I can offer you the best of life and he can only offer you dirt!" Riku shouted in outrage, "How dare you? You ungrateful bitch!" Riku stormed toward Naminé with malice on his face. Naminé cringed and tried to shield herself with her arms. But, before Riku could even lay a finger on her Roxas jumped in front of her. "Get out of my way," Riku hissed threateningly.

"Like hell I will. You won't harm her, yuh hear me?" Roxas seethed. He was okay with Riku taking the keyblades from him if it meant that the situation would overall be okay. However, he was not all right with Riku hurting Naminé. He was not even all right with Riku calling Naminé a bitch. That was his job. "She's comin' home with me," Roxas spat.

"Insolent fool!" Riku cried. Within a split second the Oblivion was in Riku's hand. He raised the blade and slashed at Roxas's head. He toppled to the ground with blood streaming down from his freshly opened wound.

"Roxas!" Naminé screamed. She fell to her knees and tried her best to nurse the injured blonde.

"Don't waste your time with him, woman. He is the lowest of the low. And I know exactly where his kind belong, locked away," Riku announced. He raised his right hand and Roxas disappeared in green flames.

"Roxas!" Naminé screamed once more. She patted the carpeted ground in search of Roxas's body. "Roxas! Roxas!" she cried hysterically.

"Silence your whines, girl!" Riku cried. He seized Naminé's wrist and lifted her from the ground. "You belong to me. I am your master. Forget about him," Riku commanded emotionlessly. He watched as Naminé continued to cry and scream in his grasp; she completely ignored his presence as she continued to try and find Roxas. "Silence!" he shouted before he cocked back his free hand and slapped Naminé across her face. Her body fell limp. "Crying does no good. It's a sign of weakness. I will not have my woman be weak. You will be the Queen of this world and all the worlds soon enough. You need to have a proper composure for that. So stop acting so irrationally. He was a peasant that was not worthy of your concern," Riku cruelly instructed.

"Roxas is more than a peasant. I love him," Naminé silently confessed, "I cannot be yours because my heart already belongs to him." She didn't dare make eye contact with Riku's fierce aquamarine. Her gaze was directed at the floor as she tried to ignore her stinging face. The words felt fresh on her lips. There was a strange joy that came with her confession; she finally felt fulfilled. And nothing could take this feeling away from her, not even Riku.

"I do not care about your heart. It is your pearl that is important. And I will certainly take it whether you are willing or not," Riku threatened sinisterly, "Now, what will it be?"

Naminé was silent. She knew what Riku said was more than a threat; it was a promise. She didn't want to be taken by force. It was an experience she wished she'd never have again. If only there was a way to compromise with him. Naminé sighed. "What if I make you a deal that you can't refuse?" Naminé offered quietly, "I'll let you have your way with me, if you meet my final request."

"Hmm, what is your request?" Riku asked. His tone completely changed. He went from crazed maniac to loving spouse in all of a few seconds. He was tender and gentle with Naminé. She was sickened.

"I want to see Roxas one last time," Naminé answered curtly, "If you grant me that, I'll happily give you my pearl."

He tapped his chin. He seemed to be considering her compromise. This shocked Naminé; she'd halfway expected an immediate no. There was still hope. "Fine, you may see Roxas one last time. Once you are done with your final meeting I will be waiting for you in the bedroom. You remember where it is, right?" Riku asked with a kind, loving smile. Naminé nodded.

Riku gently released her wrist and left her to compose herself. He walked toward the bookcase and fiddled with a couple of books. "If you go down the stairwell and down the hallway you will find who you are looking for," Riku instructed as he pulled the bookshelf out of place to reveal a darkened stairway. "Don't linger too long. I'm not a patient person," Riku added playfully.

"I'll be back soon," Naminé whispered before she entered the stairway and disappeared down the steps. She was relieved to be away from Riku's gaze. His eyes felt like burning matches digging into her flesh. She'd always hated the way Riku looked at her.

She carefully made her way down the staircase and was shocked to see her completely white surroundings. "Where am I?" Naminé murmured as she slowly sauntered down the white hallway. White walls, floors, lamps and ceilings surrounded her as she continued down the hallway. She didn't even know such a place could exist in the world. How could there be so much white? She spotted a white door with a white handle on her right. Curiously, she pulled down the handle and pushed through the door. "Roxas?" she called hopefully as she entered the next white area. Surely enough, Roxas was there lying on the white ground. "Roxas!" Naminé cried.

He weakly turned his head to face the blonde woman. He couldn't help but smile as she ran to him and kneeled beside him. "Naminé, I thought you would be with Riku by now. What're you doin' here?" Roxas asked quietly. He looked as if the life had been taken from him. Naminé had never seen him so weak, and she was sure this weakness wasn't because of his head injury. It had to be emotional.

She shook her head. "No, I asked to come and see you one last time. After this, then Riku will take my pearl," she answered solemnly.

"Why'd a girl like yuh wanna see a guy like me?" Roxas joked. There was a slight smirk on his face.

Naminé smiled. "Because I wanted to tell you something," she continued tenderly. She placed her hands on Roxas shoulders and did her best to gently lift Roxas's head onto her lap. She continued to smile down at him. "I remember when we first met. I thought you were scum, but it turns out I was wrong. So, I apologize for that. It turns out I was the one who acted like scum recently. I wanted you to do something for me without considering your feelings as well. It was wrong of me to expect you to act like some average pig of a man, when I know you're different from the rest. Roxas, you mean so much to me and I can only say how much I feel for you in three words. I love you," Naminé confessed.

"N-Naminé," Roxas gasped lightly. He couldn't believe his ears. The three words he'd been waiting to hear from her were finally said. She returned his feelings; she loved him. He felt an energy surge through him as he jolted upward. "Oh, Naminé," Roxas continued, "I love you too." He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

She made herself comfortable in the neck of his shirt. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner," she whispered regretfully, "But I couldn't just go without saying it once. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please, forgive me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to his body.

Roxas felt the butterflies surge through his body once more. It was a feeling he thought he'd never experience again. His heartbeat increased and he felt his lungs temporarily seize as he stared down into her beautiful blue eyes. For once, he wasn't embarrassed. For once, he didn't feel ashamed for being attracted to her. For once, he allowed himself pleasure. "Naminé," he whispered gently as he leaned toward her. He felt the smooth skin of her forehead against his own. Her gentle bangs felt like whisps of clouds on his forehead. He brought his right hand up, toward her chin, and pulled her head in closer to him. Now, he could feel her hot breath on his moistened lips. They were dying to taste hers.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be completely vulnerable to his desires. This was what she wanted. This was what he wanted. This wasn't wrong. He pulled her in even closer and closed the gap between their lips. She felt such a sensation rush through her body; she didn't know what was happening. She felt herself melting underneath his touch as he continued to deepen their kiss. Her lips parted to allow her sounds of ecstasy escape, but instead she was met with Roxas's dancing tongue. She didn't pull away as his tongue flitted and explored her mouth.

Their bodies pulsed from the pleasure that was shared between them. Tingles and all sorts of sensations rushed throughout them as they continued their passionate kiss; euphoria. Roxas removed his tongue from Naminé's mouth and slowly began to pull away from her desirable lips. His eyes slowly opened to meet with hers. "Naminé," Roxas moaned lightly.

"Roxas, I don't want to return to Riku. Please, save me," Naminé begged. She allowed her head to slide past Roxas's and fall to his shoulder. "I don't want to be in a loveless union," she continued, "I want to be with you."

Roxas stiffened. "And you will be, Naminé. I'll make sure of it," he vowed as he rubbed Naminé's back; he was trying his best to comfort her. She was already sobbing. There was no way he was letting love escape him this time. Naminé would be his, end of story.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm going to try to get the next update in this week too. I shouldn't be too busy, after all. Well, thanks for reading! Please leave a review so I can get back to you!_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hallo! It's the middle of the night and my boyfriend's fast asleep. So I thought, why not write? I'm not quite tired yet so I thought I'd give it a go. By the way I've been reading some awesome stories lately by xLovexPeacex, songs, and XShiori-chanX. I thought I'd give them a shout-out. They're great authors so anyone looking for a good fic should give their profile pages a looksie! (Hope they don't mind the shout-out, lol) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**20. Heart **

Clammy hands, quivering ankles, tingling legs, and a cool sensation struck Naminé as she walked toward what seemed to be her doom. She never imagined she'd actually consent to allowing Riku to steal her, or rather, take her pearl. She never imagined this would be the end. Somehow, she always saw herself somewhere else. On an island somewhere, perhaps? Somewhere peaceful with no worries was what she always imagined. This wasn't what she was going to get. Not after today. This hour would change everything for her in so many ways.

She took in a very deep breath as she reached the top of Riku's well-furnished staircase. It was made from a dark mahogany and polished so that it shined. The stairs were draped by a snazzy, red carpet with golden trimming. Along the wall of the stairs were portraits of Riku's past family members, including himself. The family pride Riku shared was almost royal. And it was certainly a royal pain to her. She didn't know so much ego could exist in one family, but that was before she met Riku. She took in another deep breath.

The house was very different from the strange corridors that lay beneath it. Most of the mansion was furnished in mahogany and red carpet with golden trimming. She imagined it cost a fortune to furnish such a large abode. She continued down one of the various mahogany and red hallways to where Riku was impatiently waiting in his room. She made sure to take her time.

'_Roxas said it would be all right, but I don't see how,' _Naminé thought anxiously, _'There's no way this is going to work. Riku is going to see right through us! Ah! This is agony.' _Yes, she was panicked. Yes, she'd lost her cool. Yes, she'd go insane if anything went wrong. _'This plan is going to fail. No, no I can't think that then it actually will! Okay, this will work. This will definitely work. All I have to do is go in, do a little seductive work, wait for the cue, distract him so Roxas can take the keyblades, watch Roxas beat the living daylights out of him, leave to my house, and make fierce, passionate love. Oh my goodness…this is so far-fetched!' _Naminé clasped her hands together tightly. This just had to work.

She finally reached the door to Riku's bedroom. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. She quickly prayed before she placed her hand on the handle. Naminé clamped her eyes shut as she reluctantly pushed through the door. "I'm here!" Naminé announced as loudly as she could. She quickly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Riku and Roxas glaring at each other. "W-What's going on?" she stuttered ineloquently.

Roxas had noticeable cuts about his body. He even seemed to have some kind of rash forming on his right arm. There were leaves and twigs in his hair and shavings of something were all over his clothing. There was only one explanation for his appearance, Roxas had scaled the walls and beat her to Riku's room. How he knew where Riku's bedroom was, she would never know. Nevertheless, she counted his presence as a blessing.

Riku, on the other hand, had an even worse appearance. He was dressed in only a pair of yellow boxers with a matching yellow robe. His skin was already pale enough, but now he was comparable to the sun in his ability to blind her. This, on top of the fact he was only in undergarments, made Naminé feel sick to her stomach. She wished to look away, but she couldn't help herself. It was so incredibly wrong that it was eye-capturing.

"Dun' worry, Naminé. I'll get this bastard fer ya!" Roxas shouted as he glared at Riku. His comment might've helped assuage her fears, if he had bothered to look her direction when he said it. Naminé sighed.

"Bastard? You're the bastard. You took my future wife and poisoned her mind to the ways of farmers and low-lives!" Riku shouted, "And that is unforgivable. For that you must taste the blade!" On cue, both the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion appeared in his hands.

Roxas grinned. "There's one trick yuh forgot, Riku," he replied smugly. Roxas reached out his hand and closed his eyes. He appeared to be concentrating deeply. Naminé could only wonder what he was planning. She could see the tensing muscles on his forehead. Surely he wasn't going to try to psyche Riku out? Roxas wasn't that stupid. In a flash of darkness, the Oblivion appeared in Roxas's willing hand. Roxas grinned even wider. "Aha! So dad wasn't lying when he told me this. Hands up, Riku!" Roxas ordered.

Riku chuckled. "Pathetic peasant. You really think that's going to stop me from defeating you and taking what's rightfully mine? Not so much. Prepare to die," Riku laughed. In an instant, he zoomed toward Roxas ready to strike. His speed was incredible; he was like a monster as he relentless struck Roxas. His quick attacks took Roxas by surprise and he paid dearly for it. He was knocked to the ground by Riku's attack. This only caused Riku to laugh even louder. It was sickening how humorous he found this entire situation; all Naminé could do was watch hopefully.

Roxas jumped to his feet and readied himself. His determination out-willed the pain. _'I can't let him win. Damn it, dad. Yuh didn't tell me how to do this. I've got to take his other keyblade somehow, but it's locked on to Sora's heart, not mine. If only I could reset it somehow, ugh!' _Roxas thought as he swung and blocked. There had to be something he could do. He jumped away from Riku's line of fire to try and get some time to think.

"Why're you running away?" Riku taunted manically. He dashed after Roxas with wild swings. He was relentless. The Oathkeeper was nothing but white swooshes in the air as he hammered Roxas with attacks. Roxas held up his Oblivion in defense but he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Riku was too strong for him. "Just die like the dog you are!" Riku shouted as he cocked back his arm to release a mighty blow to Roxas's keyblade.

A loud clang. Roxas cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground by the blow. He managed to stick the Oblivion in the ground, a.k.a Riku's carpeted floor, to steady his weight. "Fine, you win," Roxas muttered through gritted teeth. He looked at the ground and refused to make eye contact with Riku. He looked ashamed.

The silver haired man smirked in triumph. "Yes, fall down. You weakling! You didn't even put up a good fight; I halfway expected more from you. But you're a failure just like your father and your mother. It must run in your family," Riku insulted through his hysterical laughter. Roxas was seething on the ground, but he knew better than to strike. He had his eyes on something other than Riku's blood. He was smarter than what Riku gave him credit for.

"Heh, I will say this much. I don't come from a family of failures," Roxas jested. Naminé could hear the amusement in his voice. He was up to something; she could tell from his actions. Roxas would never just take a beating. Roxas shot out his hand and reached for the Oathkeeper. _'Please respond to me. You were my father and my brother's weapon. So work for me. My heart is stronger than his and my will is pure,' _Roxas mentally begged. His fingers were tingling in anxiety of the keyblade's response. He couldn't fail. Naminé was on the line. His life was on the line. His family's existence was on the line.

"What are you doing, fool? You think you can take this keyblade from me? Well, think again. I am stronger than you in every way! My power exceeds your own. And once I defeat you and take Naminé as my own I will be even more powerful. I will continue my father's work and make a world that Xehanort could only dream of! I will surpass him and live a life better than the Gods!" Riku declared maniacally. There was a crazy gleam in his aquamarine eyes. He looked paranoid, almost psychotic as he raised his hands toward the heavens and laughed in its face.

Roxas jerked his head up only to see the Oathkeeper disappear from Riku's raised hand in silver wisps of light. He smirked successfully. Riku's eyes widened from the shock. He could only watch as his tool to world domination reformed in the hands of the 'pathetic peasant'. Roxas gripped the silver handle happily. He then turned his attention to Riku. "Look, I'd go easy on yuh if yuh promised not to bring this up anymore. I kinda wanna live a normal life so if we could jus' compromise, I'd be willing," Roxas offered genuinely. He wasn't one to enjoy fights; he'd avoid them if possible. Surely even Riku could see when he was beat.

The man shook his head. "How dare you take pity on me! I should be the one pitying you, you peasant. I won't be defeated! I must continue the legacy!" Riku cried defiantly.

The blonde shook his head. "No, no you mustn't. It looks like we can't come to an agreement so I'll be takin' Naminé and the rest of my family to live elsewhere. As fer the likes of you, yer done for," Roxas growled angrily. He didn't give Riku a chance to respond. He lifted both the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper and smashed them down upon the silver-haired head of Riku. Blood instantly seeped from the opened wounds as the man topped to the ground unconscious. "Who's the weakling now?" Roxas taunted happily. The keyblades disappeared from his hands as he turned to face the blonde woman in the doorway. The maiden of his affections.

Naminé smiled. "Oh, Roxas. I need to learn to have more faith in you," she murmured shakily. She felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She would no longer have to deal with Riku and his constant threats. Roxas could protect her, and she knew he would. She shook off the tears that were beginning to swell and quickly ran into the arms of her savior. She accidentally stepped on Riku's body in the process.

Roxas accepted her with open arms and embraced her tightly. He rested the side of his face in Naminé's honey hair as the two held onto each other. "I'm sorry I worried yuh. But I couldn't tell yuh of my original plan. You'd worry too much," Roxas apologized, "I hope yuh can forgive me."

She nodded eagerly. "Of course I can!" she cried happily, "Come on, let's get out of here. I have a feeling my parents are still banging on the front door."

* * *

"Man, I shoulda got directions or somethin'. I dun' know where the hell I'm goin'!" Sora whined as he threw his hands up in despair. The second he left Riku's mansion and passed by the weird couple in the front, he'd been lost. Unlike his brother, Sora had never bothered to venture further than their town in Hollow Bastion. He thought traveling was pointless. He now understood why it wasn't. "Is there a map somewhere?" Sora called through the darkness. It was the middle of the night and he was lost on the streets of Radiant Garden.

He looked around to the houses that lined the streets. The people in this place couldn't be all bad. Sora was confident that if he rang someone's doorbell they would help him. He chose the first house he spotted. It was a big, white house across the street from where he was standing. The lights were lit on the first floor so he figured someone inside was awake. Surely they wouldn't mind answering his questions.

Sora ran across the street and up the paved sidewalk to the house. The front lawn was fancy, he couldn't deny. It was well-trimmed from the hedges to the grass on the dirt. He stepped on the door-step and quickly patted down his hair. He didn't want to scare whoever was on the other side of the door with his messy appearance. Once he said he was from Hollow Bastion he was sure the person would judge him based on that only. He didn't need another strike against him. Hesitantly, Sora rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside.

"_Coming!" _

The door slowly opened to reveal none other than Kairi. "K-K-Kai!" Sora stuttered in pure shock. What was she doing here? His bright blue eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped slightly. It was a face only a wife could love.

"Sora!" Kairi cried happily. She quickly embraced her confused husband and allowed a couple of rouge tears to fall in the process. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she couldn't help herself. "I was so worried about you. I-I thought I'd never see you again!" she continued to cry.

Sora cracked a smile. Despite the shock, he was happy to see Kairi safe and well. He gave her a small peck on her cheek before he pulled away from her loving embrace. "Kai, how'd you get here?" Sora asked curiously, "Last time I saw yuh, you were in our shack at home. I dun' understand."

"Ah, you see. My parents stopped by lookin' for Naminé so they decided in order to get her back they'd use me as bait. But then they ended up running to Riku's to beg. They decided it was best not to lose another daughter. Funny, dad didn't even recognize me at first!" Kairi laughed, "I guess it's been too long for the old geezer."

Sora couldn't help but laugh too. This was partly because Kairi's laugh was infectious to him and partly because her story was pretty funny. "Well, I guess that's not so bad. I feel sorry fer yer dad, though. He musta been embarrassed. Anyway, are yuh gonna let me inside or what?" Sora teased, "Wouldn't it be rude to keep a guest out?"

"Oh! Honey! I'm so sorry!" Kairi gasped. She quickly moved away from the doorway and let Sora enter the house. He was surprised by his surroundings. He'd never entered such a lovely place. The blue and white décor was amazing. Kairi closed the door behind him. "Well, if yuh take off your boots I can make you a cup of tea. And then, we can chat about what happened at Riku's," Kairi offered with a smile. Sora nodded in agreement. He quickly kicked off his boots and followed Naminé to the kitchen, which was also very well decorated.

The brunette man watched happily as Kairi poured him a cup of tea. She even gave him three spoons of sugar. He felt as if he were in heaven. She handed him a cup from across the island counter and stared into his blue eyes. This had to be heaven. It was then it struck him.

"_I can't let that baby grow up alone!" _

"Kairi," Sora called quietly. His gaze shifted from happy to worry in all of a few seconds.

"Yes?" Kairi replied before she took another sip from her own cup of tea. She didn't notice.

Sora let out a quick exhale. He couldn't help but be nervous. He knew women had their own way of confessing such things so he didn't want to ruin her chance at surprise. Still, it was something he couldn't ignore. He couldn't just pretend he didn't know about it. "Are we really having a baby?" Sora slowly asked. He almost wanted to suck the words back into his mouth.

She paused. A flash of fear graced her purple eyes. "How did you find out?" she asked; her expression was almost blank. She looked as if she was holding something inside of her in fear it was going to burst out.

"Roxas screamed it at me at Riku's mansion. I was yelling at him for giving the Oblivion to Riku in exchange for my life, but he told me the reason he did it. And I couldn't argue. Kai, why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked. He reached across the counter and stroked Kairi's cheek lovingly. He was trying to calm her down. He could tell she was feeling edgy.

Kairi smiled weakly. "I was afraid of what you might think. Our shack isn't the best place to raise a child right now. We're barely scraping by. I just didn't want to make you worry or anything," she answered honestly.

It was Sora's turn to smile; he couldn't help it. It was just like Kairi to worry about something so silly. "Hun! This is a baby we're talkin' about! Nothing makes me happier, well, except my time with you, of course. This is wonderful news! I know we'll have to make some changes and me an' Roxas will definitely have to work harder, but still. I love it all the same," Sora cheered, "I can't wait to be a father!"

Kairi clapped her hands together happily. "I can't wait to be a mother, either!" she cried excitedly, "Oh! I've waited for this moment for so long! I thought surely we'd eventually have a child after all these years of love-making and steamy romance. Finally, a baby of our own!"

Sora blushed. The way Kairi put things was always shocking to him. He was still trying to accept her 'fuck like dogs' comment. He let out a happy sigh. "Have you told yer folks?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I wanted to wait till they got Naminé and Roxas back. Since I wanted to announce this when everything was peaceful and such," Kairi explained.

The front door slammed open. "I guess that's them now," Sora suggested. Kairi nodded. The couple quickly left the kitchen to greet whoever was at the front door. They were happy to see Naminé, Roxas, Reno, and Quistis filing in. Sora grinned happily. He quickly walked over to Reno and seized his hand before the red-haired man could even react to his presence. "Hello, sir!" Sora greeted cheerily, "My name's Sora and I'm Kairi's husband!"

Reno stared at Sora curiously. He inspected him from head to toe with his eyes. "Hm, I suppose you'll do just fine. Welcome to the family, boy. You don't have any plans for ruling the world, right?" Reno interrogated. Sora shook his head happily. "Thatta' boy. Now, where's the tea," Reno mumbled as he shuffled past Sora and toward the kitchen. Sora punched the air in success.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sora. Thank you for taking care of our daughter. It means the world to us," Quistis greeted with a smile.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the heat already rising to his cheeks. Quistis sure had a way with words. "Ah, it was nothin'," Sora mumbled embarrassedly.

Kairi grinned at the sight of her beloved sister and brother in law. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys all right!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran and pulled both of them into a loving hug. "I was so, so worried!" she cried as she gripped them both as tightly as she could.

Naminé laughed. "Ah, you're squishing us, Ri-ri!" Naminé whined as she felt more and more oxygen escape her lungs.

"Sorry!" Kairi squeaked before she quickly released the two blondes.

"Why don't we all have a nice chat over tea? I'm sure there's a lot to share," Quistis suggested with another one of her gentle smiles. Her blue eyes were practically shining through her melted makeup.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, ma'am," Roxas agreed with a small grin. Strangely, he felt accepted by Kairi and Naminé's parents. They were nice people. They completely contradicted the stereotype of what Radiant Garden residents were made out to be. He'd never met a kinder soul. She led the group to the kitchen where Reno was happily drinking the tea he deserved. No one could complain; it was much better than seeing a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

Quistis made a fresh pot of tea and the group sat around the kitchen table. Reno and Quistis were eager to hear about their daughter's adventures in Hollow Bastion. The two loving parents also wished to know about Roxas and Sora's livelihood. They wanted to know about their background and such. It was only natural for them to be curious. Sora proudly shared the story of how he saved Kairi from the auction stand. Roxas explained their parent's story along with the story of Xehanort and Cloud. Kairi happily spoke of all the animals on the farm. It was at this time she also explained about her sickness, thus clearing Roxas's label of 'girl-napper'. She also announced her pregnancy, which nearly sent Reno out of his chair. Quistis, on the other hand, was very happy. Naminé spoke well of her stay on the farm, and also shared of her encounter with the three men. This did make Reno fall out of his seat, mostly from his rage. Nevertheless, it was a lovely chat and lasted the rest of the night. That is, till Reno and Quistis retired and left the four to themselves.

Kairi yawned. "Me and the baby need sleep now!" she whined tiredly.

Sora grinned. "Aw, you're already experiencing pregnancy crankiness!" he squealed joyously. He pulled Kairi into a happy hug and the two giggled loudly.

Naminé cringed. It was all right to be happy about the child, but their excitement was slightly creepy. "Kairi, your room is still intact, you know. Can take Sora and go sleep there," Naminé suggested. She just wanted the giggling to stop. It was echoing through her head and giving her a headache. She didn't need this at three in the morning.

"Wow, really? Thanks, Namie. See you in the morning then. Night, Roxas. Come on, Sora. Let's go to my room!" Kairi said happily. Sora eagerly leapt from his chair and followed Kairi out of the kitchen. This left Roxas and Naminé alone in their silence.

Naminé glanced at Roxas from the corner of her eye. She was still steaming with happiness and love. There was no denying that Roxas was perfect for her. He had protected her honor in so many instances, and on top of that, he loved her. A smile graced her pink lips. She watched as he began to nod off. His eyes drooped and his head began to tilt downward. Every so often he'd wake up and lift it, but she knew he was slipping away. _'He's so cute when he's lazy-eyed. I guess I'll be sharing my room with him tonight, then,' _Naminé thought happily.

She stood up and pushed the chair underneath the table. "Come on, Roxas," she cooed as she helped him out of his chair, "It's time for bed."

Roxas yawned. "All right," he whispered absently. He managed to hold his own body weight as Naminé allowed him to slump over her shoulder. She was very grateful. She helped him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to where their staircase was. "Man, stairs," he whined as they began their ascent. Somehow, it was painless. Naminé led him down another couple of hallways before she stopped in front of a white door. Hanging from the door by a nail was a sign that read 'Naminé'. Roxas cracked a smile.

"Here we are," Naminé chirped. She pushed open the door to her room and found it was just as she left it. She smiled. "I thought I'd never see this again," she murmured happily. She helped Roxas inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Ah…what a wondrous looking bed," Roxas sighed happily. He quickly began stripping. He yanked down his overalls and peeled off his collared shirt. He didn't want to get Naminé's bed dirty with his filth. He practically floated over to her bed and laid down on her soft, heavenly mattress. Roxas let out a sigh of pure satisfaction. "I've never felt somethin' so fuckin' soft!" he cried lazily. He nestled himself into the top of her comforter and stared at Naminé. "Aren't chu comin'?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I just thought I'd change first. You don't mind, right?" she asked. Roxas shook his head absently; he didn't really catch what she said. Naminé walked over to where her dresser was and pulled open the third drawer. This was where all of her night gowns were stored. She pulled out a white, silk night dress and placed it on the top of the dresser. She smiled; it felt like old times. She turned away from Roxas so that her back was facing him. She slipped to the straps of her dress of her shoulders and began disrobing. She slipped the dress down past her hips and stepped out of it.

"N-Naminé!" Roxas gasped from her bed. His eyes were wide as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. She let it fall to the ground beside her dress.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Naminé asked coyly. She turned, only her head, to face him. "You've done it to me before. And besides you said you didn't mind," she teased with a sly smile. She could see the blush on Roxas's face and the pointed member in his boxers. She wished to consummate their love now, but she knew it was best to wait. She was too tired to truly enjoy such a thing. She lifted the nightgown from her dresser and slipped it on over her head. "Okay, I'm ready!" she announced.

Roxas rolled over in Naminé's bed and made room for her. She happily joined him. She slipped underneath the covers and helped Roxas do so. He didn't want to move much, because of a certain something in his boxers. She couldn't blame him, though. If her attraction to him was so obvious she would also feel awkward. "Good night, Roxas," Naminé whispered as she scooted closer to him.

He placed his arms around her and assumed the position they had in the oasis. "Good night, Namie. See you in the mornin'," he whispered before he quickly fell into a deep slumber. She imagined this was because her bed was so much more comfortable compared to what he usually slept on.

She smiled and closed her eyes, _'Roxas, I love you.' _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This chapter was a little longer than usual. I don't think anyone noticed, though. I really enjoyed writing this one. And I finished it in a matter of hours. I'll probably post it later today, though. I'm actually tired now. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and I will get back to you. _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Why hello there. I couldn't think of any other way to say hello. To be honest, I'm a little brain dead, but I really wanted to write. I've gotten so into this story that I haven't even edited some chapters of my other stories. And trust me, they badly need editing! It's just, you know, it's getting toward the end and it's really good and I just can't tear myself away. It's like my little baby. And now it's growing up so I'm holding on tighter! Hm, bad choice of metaphor, but you get what I mean. Anyway, this chapter will also be a bit longer and expect a warning, my darlings. You should know what that means. Heh, heh. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**21. Serendipity **

It was a busy morning in Reno's household. Quistis woke up at the literal crack of dawn just to begin breakfast. She had never cooked for so many people before so she wanted extra time to make sure she had proper portions for everyone. She got out of bed, took care of her hygienic needs, dressed, did her makeup correctly, and went downstairs to where the kitchen was waiting. Reno never hosted any parties, because he didn't like strange people lurking around his house. This was mainly because of Kairi's disappearance and his paranoia. So, Quistis didn't know what to expect.

The second person awake was Sora. The reason he woke up was his grumbling stomach. The third person awake was Kairi, because of her husband's grumbling stomach. The couple cleaned themselves up and went downstairs to the kitchen where Quistis was busily working. Kairi decided to help seeing as her mother was panicked and Sora was useless. All he could do was watch idly and sip coffee.

Reno was the next to wake up. He awoke to the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs. Ironically, the bedroom he shared with Quistis was right above the kitchen so he could hear every sound coming from it. Reno wasn't a morning person so when he emerged from his cave he was very grumpy. He nearly snapped at Sora for sitting in his chair and drinking his coffee.

Lastly, the two blondes finally awoke from their long, deserved slumber. Naminé opened her eyes and scanned her bedroom. She was happy to wake up in such clean and tidy surroundings. Part of her had been expecting wood and seeping sunlight. This was not so. She woke up to white walls, clean furnishings, and a closed window that barely let any sunlight through the curtains. She smiled weakly. She turned her head to the left and found Roxas still deep in his sleep. Her smile spread. _'No matter how many times I see it, I still think he's adorable when he's asleep. I don't want to wake him, but it's probably already late morning,' _Naminé thought. She gently raised her hand and brushed it against the softness of his golden locks.

Roxas stirred in his sleep. He shuffled slightly underneath the covers and finally opened his bright blue eyes. They were stunning in the morning and Naminé felt her heart flutter from his stare. "Wha," Roxas grumbled tiredly.

She stifled a giggle. "Good morning, Roxas. It looks like you had a wonderful sleep because you actually slept in this morning," Naminé announced gently.

"Well, can't blame me. Yer bed is like a cloud," Roxas slurred. He still wasn't fully awake.

Naminé let out a short yawn and sat up in bed. She stretched her arms and shook her head a little. "Well, come on, time to get up," she beckoned happily. She slipped out of the covers and onto the floor. Her feet were happy to meet the carpeted surface; it almost seemed foreign. She shuffled to her vanity mirror and began to comb her hair.

Roxas watched curiously. He'd never seen Naminé groom herself. It was interesting. "Oh, the things rich people can do," Roxas teased with a slight grin. He slipped out of the bed and made his way over to Naminé's vanity. He rested his head on the top of her head and let out a happy sigh. He wished that every morning could be this peaceful and wonderful.

Once Naminé was done grooming herself she led Roxas back to the kitchen. She was surprised to see everyone already awake and eating the breakfast Quistis and Kairi made. "Good morning!" Naminé announced happily. It felt good to be in her own home again.

Reno grinned. "Good morning, Naminé. And good morning, strange boy. Come and have some breakfast!" Reno greeted eagerly. After he had his two cups of coffee he mellowed out and became his usual self again. The morning grumpies were gone.

Naminé and Roxas happily and eagerly helped themselves to the food set up on the island counter. They were shocked by all the food; pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and even sausage. To Roxas, this was a feast. To Naminé, this was home. They took their seats at the kitchen table and began to eat. Roxas stuffed his face, literally; he wanted to savor every bit.

"Did you sleep well?" Quistis asked her blonde daughter. She'd already had her morning conversation with Kairi.

Naminé nodded as she cut into her pancakes. "Yes, I did. I didn't notice how much I'd missed my bed," she laughed before placing a bit of pancake in her mouth.

Quistis smiled. "That's good to hear. And what about you, Mister Roxas, how was your night?" she asked. This time her voice had a hint of curiosity. Roxas intrigued her.

"I slept jus' fine, thank yuh. It was like sleepin' on a cloud," Roxas answered through his chews. Both Naminé and Kairi wanted to slap him for his poor table manners. Unfortunately, neither of them had the chance.

"Wasn't it, bro? Ah! I wish our mattresses felt that amazing!" Sora cried happily. How he would miss Kairi's room and bed. He wished the farm was something like that, but sadly they couldn't afford nice things.

Reno cleared his throat and interrupted the Strife brother's excitement. "We have important matters to discuss," Reno began as he patted his mouth with a napkin. He was a bit of a sloppy eater, especially when he was hungry. "Since Riku has only been hospitalized I can imagine once he is released he will track you down again," Reno suggested, "Do you have any plans against this? I need to know my daughter's will be protected." He turned to both Sora and Roxas for an answer.

Sora simply shook his head while Roxas provided a verbal answer. "Well, we hadn't really thought of what to do. I was thinkin' we should move to another town in Hollow Bastion, because I'm sure the first place Riku will look is the farm. The problem is, it'll be hard to move with our insufficient funds, pregnant Kairi, and farm animals," Roxas explained.

"Great, then my wife and I have a proposition for you," Reno answered slyly. There was a wide grin on his face. Roxas raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I want to move you four to our summer home on Destiny Islands. I know this is far away and quite different from what you're used to, but I feel it's the right thing to do. Riku would never dare to look there, because the villa is under our names," Reno proposed.

"But what about our animals?" Kairi asked quietly. She didn't like the idea of just abandoning Bessy, Benny, Penny, and the chickens. They were like part of the family to her.

Reno smiled. "This, Kairi, is the best part. You see, your mother and I have decided to own a business. We take care of farming and vineyards on Destiny Islands and we were thinking we could hand the business partially over to Roxas and Sora. We want them to take care of the farming industry there. Your animals could be transported to that farm and be well taken care of," Reno explained, "It's a great idea. You can still farm, be safe, and live in our summer villa. You know how you two girls love that villa." Reno spoke as if he was trying to sell them merchandise from a television advertisement.

Sora, Roxas, Naminé, and Kairi looked to each other for answers. Neither one of them wanted to make a decision for all four of them. They had to make sure they reached a consensus. Yet, from the elated looks on all of their faces they all knew what they wanted. Roxas decided to speak for the four of them. "We'd be honored to be able to stay in yer villa, sir," Roxas answered humbly.

"Great! We'll start preparations tomorrow! There's only one thing I want you to do for me in return, Roxas," Reno added with another sly smile.

"And what is that?" Roxas asked curiously. He couldn't imagine what he could give Reno that he already didn't have.

Naminé couldn't mistake the mischievous glint in her father's eye. He was up to something. Reno grinned at Roxas. "You see, boy. Naminé isn't getting any younger and I'm sure there are plenty of suitors that would love to have her. I want you to marry her because you are the only young gentleman I trust. You have saved my daughters so many times and well, I don't think she'd be happy with anyone else," Reno confessed, "So please. Take her."

Naminé's eyes were wide with a mix of shock and joy. She never imagined her father would not only allow the four of them to live in the marvelous villa, but also allow her to marry Roxas. This was the best day of her life. She was so grateful and happy. "Father!" Naminé cried happily. She quickly left her seat and ran to hug Reno who still had a sly smile on his face. It was only widened by his daughter's joy. He knew when he did something right.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Roxas answered with a sly grin of his own, "It means a lot to me that yuh have given me approval."

Quistis removed herself from her chair. "Well then, now that that has been settled I would like to take Sora and Kairi on a tour of Radiant Garden. Reno-darling, you're coming as well," Quistis instructed, "Hurry and get dressed, all of you!"

Kairi smirked. She knew what her mother was thinking and she couldn't agree more. "Come on, Sora! Let's go get dressed. I'm sure you'll love Radiant Garden!" she declared coyly. She grabbed Sora by his ear and began to pull him out of the kitchen despite his cries and whines. He hadn't caught on to Quistis's idea just yet. Reno followed quietly behind the couple; he didn't understand Quistis's actions either.

The blonde woman in question smiled. "Well, I'll go tend to Reno. He still needs my help to make sure he matches and looks presentable," Quistis announced before she excused herself from the kitchen.

Naminé smiled and turned her gaze to Roxas. She could tell he was still stewing in his joy. "I guess the best thing you ever did was girl-nap me, huh?" she joked.

Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, I'll bet. I regret ever sayin' yuh weren't worth the trouble. This is big! I can't believe yer dad would do this fer us. It's jus' mind boggling," Roxas exclaimed happily. His blue eyes were gleaming with his happiness. He just seemed more alive than ever. Things were finally going well for him.

Naminé took her seat next to him once more. She leaned over to Roxas and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so happy," she whispered, "I can't wait to be yours, Roxas." He couldn't help but blush at this comment. What seemed impossible at first was actually happening. He couldn't be more thankful, more grateful. It was unbelievable, but so real.

Within the next half hour, Naminé cleaned the kitchen with Roxas's help and the rest of their family members left for their tour of Radiant Garden. They claimed they wouldn't be back till the end of the day, which gave Naminé and Roxas plenty of time alone. Since the two didn't know what to do with themselves Naminé decided to give Roxas a tour of the house. There was more than the kitchen and her room, after all.

Roxas was shocked at how magnificent the house was. He could only imagine the villa was even better since Naminé and Kairi were claimed to love it so much as children. Each room Naminé showed him was so lovely decorated and spacious. Quistis definitely deserved praise for her keen eye and interior design abilities. He couldn't wait to live his life in the villa. Still, there was something he was more excited for. Naminé ended the tour at her room and was planning on getting dressed. She didn't want to lounge around in her night gown all day and Roxas certainly couldn't walk around in his boxers.

"We'll be sure to wash all of the clothing at the shack before we leave," Naminé said as she opened her closet to search for an outfit. Roxas was not surprised to see that the majority of her clothing was white. It was a color that fit her well. It matched her innocence and sense of righteousness. "Isn't this great, Roxas? We're going to be together for the rest of our lives. And with Sora and Kairi, too," Naminé sighed happily.

_**(A/N: From here on is lemon. If you don't want to read it then skip ahead to the last six paragraphs. I promise it isn't too graphic, though.)**_

"Yeah, we certainly lucked out, huh?" Roxas answered absently. He was more concentrated on something else. He slowly began to creep behind Naminé as she finally chose an outfit. She slipped the night gown over her head and let it fall to the ground. It was the opportune moment. Roxas went in for the kill. He grabbed Naminé from behind and let his hands fall on her breasts. He rested his head on her shoulder and he played and squished the soft orbs.

"R-Roxas, what're you doing?" Naminé croaked out. She could barely speak because of the shock that came with Roxas's bold move. It was such an invasion of privacy; yet, Naminé loved every minute of it. She wanted more from him. She wanted everything. She was past tingles and stomach butterflies. She could already feel wondrous sensations throughout her body that pulsed to Roxas's touches. She felt lustful, loving, and eager all at once. Her blue eyes were already glossed over from the strange pleasure.

Roxas gently kissed her neck before answering. "Naminé, I won't stand to lose yuh again. I want to make love to you now," Roxas explained in an almost demanding voice. He was also past tingles and stomach butterflies. There was now a strong need for Naminé inside of him and it was clearly shown by the erection in his boxers.

"I love you," Naminé whispered as Roxas grazed his fingers over her tender nipples.

That was all Roxas needed to hear. He placed his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I love you too, Naminé." His voice was filled with the desire in his heart. It nearly turned Naminé's knees to jello. Roxas gently lifted Naminé from the ground and into his arms in a bridal position. He carried Naminé to her bed and gently laid her on the surface. He then, climbed on top of her and stared down at her beautiful body. He'd seen her before, but nothing compared to the way she looked now. It was as though the feelings he harbored affected his vision. She was full of love and ripe with passion. He couldn't control his self.

Roxas gently lowered himself onto Naminé's body and began to kiss her moistened lips. She raised her hands and placed them against his bare back. Her simple touch flipped Roxas's internal switch from sensual to sexual. He quickly deepened their kiss and lovingly shoved his tongue inside her warm mouth. Their tongues danced with each other as his hands trailed down to where Naminé's warm bosom was. As they kissed he rubbed her breasts and felt their softness and fullness. She pushed him forward with her hands greedily as she desperately sought to fill her needs. Naminé could now feel his erection against her leg.

Roxas slipped his tongue away from Naminé's and began to kiss her face. He kissed her nose, forehead, both cheeks, and lips once more. He loved the tender feeling of Naminé's skin and lips. She lightly moaned from his gentle pecks.

She gently pushed Roxas's face away and stared into his eyes. They were also glazed over from the heat of the moment. "Roxas, please take my pearl," she practically begged.

He smiled down at her and gently kissed her cheek. "All right¸ yuh dun' have to beg," Roxas halfway joked; he couldn't deny he loved to hear Naminé beg with that tone of voice. She was like putty in his hands. He turned his attention to her white panties, the only boundary between him and the pearl. He pulled at the sides and slipped them off of her legs with a bit of her help. He couldn't help but stare at the newly exposed skin. She was beautiful.

"You don't have to gawk," Naminé mumbled teasingly. She reached upward and seized the band of Roxas's boxers. She happily began to slip them off, but Roxas finished the job. Naminé could only reach so far. Now, it was Naminé's turn to stare. She'd never seen the masculine sex organ before. She couldn't help but be surprised by the shape and size. It was foreign to her, but the sight only excited her more.

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at Naminé's expression. She looked as if she'd just heard candy was raining down from the sky. She looked excited and surprised and ready all at once. Roxas re-positioned himself over Naminé and rested his forehead against hers. He placed his hands against her bed as leverage. "Are you ready? I hear it hurts a bit," Roxas asked. He didn't want to rush into the action. He had to make sure she was all right. He knew this sort of thing was sensitive to women so he wanted to make sure her needs were taken care of first.

"Yes," Naminé replied with a slight nod, "I'm prepared, Roxas." She couldn't help but naturally feel a little hesitant. She was nervous, but not afraid. She wanted this, but she didn't want the pain that apparently came with it. _'Oh well, you can't have everything. And something is better than nothing,' _she thought encouragingly. "Please continue," Naminé gently urged.

Roxas nodded. He lowered his pelvis down to where Naminé's was. He was only a couple of movements away from Naminé's entrance. He could see it was already wet and ready for interaction. Still, he felt hesitant. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew it was necessary. And well, it was what both of them wanted. He took in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what all men wait for the majority of their lives. Slowly, Roxas crept toward Naminé's pearl. He felt the tip of his erection touch her fleshy entrance. It was so soft that it caught him off guard. Electricity seemed to shoot through his body from the simple graze. He felt his mind go numb.

'_I need to focus. Ah, focus Roxas,' _he thought as regained his composure. He gently pushed toward Naminé's entrance. His head was now floating near the entrance. If he moved any closer he would be inside. He took this time to stare into Naminé's eyes. He could tell his movements had only increased her desire by the way she was breathing and the trembling of her legs. "Ready?" he asked again. Naminé could only nod. Roxas nodded and turned his attention to her pearl. With one hard push he entered Naminé and broke the entrance to her pearl. She winced, shuffled uncomfortably, and stifled her cries of pain with whimpers. "Are you all right?" Roxas asked slightly panicked. He didn't like to see the pained expressions on her face.

"I-I'm fine. Just give me a m-moment," Naminé breathed through her whimpers. Roxas could see the rouge tears squeezing from the corners of her blue eyes. He arched his body and used his right hand to stroke her cheek. He wanted to comfort her as much as he could. This was the woman he loved, the woman he would die for; he would ensure everything was enjoyable for her. He wouldn't have it any other way. After a few minutes of whimpers and strokes Naminé gave the nod to continue.

Slowly, Roxas began to thrust inside of Naminé, which was simple euphoria for him. With each movement he was greeted by a new sense of pleasure, new sensations, new tingles, and strengthened desire. He felt his head becoming foggy as he continued and allowed the pleasure to surge through his body. He wanted more and more and more of Naminé.

It wasn't any different for her. Naminé was now writhing from her excitement rather than her pain. The slowness of Roxas's movements nearly killed her. She wanted so much more from him. "Please, Roxas. Don't hold back any longer," she begged through her soft moans. Her stomach was no longer the center of her butterflies and tingles. She now felt new and stronger sensations coming from her sacred area. It throbbed and tightened from each slight movement Roxas made inside of her. Instinctively, her legs spread further which allowed Roxas to push in further and faster. Naminé gasped and moaned loudly from the feeling.

Not only did she physically feel pleasure, but emotionally as well. She felt complete and as if she was on cloud nine. There was nothing better than sharing her love with Roxas in such a soul-binding way. As he thrust faster and faster inside of her she felt a sense of fulfillment. Euphoria was banging her insides as she felt the pleasurable tension build-up. "Roxas!" she moaned loudly as she dug her nails into the skin of his back.

Roxas groaned and grunted and moaned. He never imagined love could feel this way. "Naminé," he groaned loudly. The sweat was beginning to form on his hairline as he pushed in deeper and faster. He wanted to please her; he wanted her to cry out his name louder. He almost wanted to world to know just how powerful the love they shared was. "Oh, Naminé," he gasped as he continued. Roxas was beginning to lose himself to instincts. He wrapped his arms around Naminé's shoulders and rested his head beside hers. He could feel the beat of her heart and the hardness of her nipples as he pushed into her as far as he could each time.

This new body position only increased his passion and pleasure. His body was beginning to tremble from all the touches and feelings. It was overwhelming him. He was gasping and moaning and grunting louder. He was moving faster as he instinctively tried to experience as much of her as he could. Breath seemed to escape him as he felt himself begin to reach his limit. His entire body was throbbing and begging for release. "N-Naminé!" he breathed in her ear.

"Roxas!" Naminé cried back. Her hands were clutched and locked into his shoulder blades. Her legs were shaking from each impact and her hips were rocking back to the motion and rhythm Roxas had established. She tried hard to keep going, but she found herself also losing control. Her head felt as if it was spinning around in a field of seizuring butterflies. Her entire body was aflame with tingles and beautifully pleasurable sensations. Goosebumps covered her skin and beads of sweat were slowly beginning to form and travel down her fair complexion. A deep red blush was distinct on her face as her cries became more desperate, more pleading. "R-Roxas, I-I," she stuttered, but was unable to finish her sentence because of the flowing joy that suddenly erupted from her center of pleasure.

It felt as if every feeling in her body has just joined together and rushed throughout her entire nervous system. She was burning from her passion and desire as it flowed from her in the form of ecstasy. Her hips seized and she felt her body drop slightly into the gentleness of her covers. She was still writhing as she tried to calm herself, but her efforts were futile. Soon another strong sensation was shot through her.

Roxas cried out, "Naminé!" As he also began to explode from overwhelming, euphoric, ecstasy that pumped inside of his lover. The surge blew through him with the power of a thunder storm. After the release he gently sank into Naminé's frame and rested on her panting body. She was his just as much as he was hers. Their love was consummated and now, they shared something only special to the two of them. A bond that could never be broken. A vow made in a bed of love.

Naminé was the first to break the pleasant silence. "Roxas, I love you. And I'm completely yours from now on," she whispered. She was still trying to steady her breathing and heart rate. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She felt at ease.

"I love you too, Naminé. But there's still one step we've ignored," Roxas whispered back. Before Naminé could ask what that was he lifted himself from her naked body. "I think it's very important that you hang onto this," he continued. He rolled away from Naminé so that he was lying next to her. He then turned his attention to the blood and other liquid that stained Naminé's bed cover. In the midst of the mess lay a small pearl. He plucked it from its home and showed the shining jewel to Naminé.

She smiled weakly. "My pearl," she marveled quietly. She held out her hand and he placed it in her palm. Another wave of fulfillment and ease washed over her. She was no longer in danger of lecherous men and Riku, who had his own category. This was her proof of the love she shared with Roxas. She stared at the tiny pearl in awe.

"Let's live a long, happy life, okay, Naminé?" Roxas suggested happily. Though, it was more of a statement than a suggestion. He fell back against Naminé's bed and allowed his body to fully rest.

Naminé clutched the pearl in her hand. "Yes, we most definitely will," she answered dreamily.

She turned to Roxas and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. She rested her head on his shoulder and once again closed her eyes. Roxas wrapped his right arm around Naminé and closed his eyes as well. Now, there was only one thing on his mind. Rest.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the lemon. I haven't had much experience writing them so you're going to have to forgive me if it lacked sexiness. I was trying to get past the lust and vulgarity that sex can be perceived in and present the loving and tender side of it all. I probably failed horribly though, haha. Anyway, next chapter will be an epilogue. So you can pretty much consider this the end of the story. It's been a long ride and I hope you all have enjoyed it! If there are any lingering questions that I have somehow left unanswered for you, please ask them. But till then, I'll answer reviews and then meet you all for the epilogue. Thank you for reading! _


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: This is the last time I will be greeting you all. Well, in this story anyway. I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You've all been an excellent group of reviewers and readers. Even those who never reviewed, thank you so much for reading! Your hits and visits still mean a lot to me. But, without further ado, I present to you the epilogue to Girl-napped! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. This story is purely fiction. _

_

* * *

_

**Girl-napped!**

**22. Epilogue**

Sunlight trickled in from the open window. The window was open and the brown shutters were pushed open against the brick of the villa. It was a glorious morning drowning in dew and sun beams. The beams and fresh air flowed into the spacious, white room where a blonde woman of twenty-nine was sleeping peacefully in her king-sized bed. Her blonde locks were tousled around her and on her white, linen pillow sheet as she mumbled and tossed in her bed.

"Namie, hun. Time tuh wake yer ass up," a blonde man viciously whispered near her ear. He was hunched over at the bed side already dressed in his day clothes. He was wearing a plaid, yellow and red collared shirt with a pair of freshly ironed, jean overalls. His boots were black and recently shined so that he could see his reflection in them. Excitement danced in his bright blue eyes as he watched his wife, Naminé, sleep. A grin graced his pink lips. "Well then, if yuh won't wake up. I've got a surprise fer yuh," he whispered through his slight chuckles.

He turned to attention to the white-painted double doors at the entrance of the room. Peeking through the crack in-between them was a small boy of seven years. He wore a similar grin. The man nudged his head in Naminé's direction and the small boy rushed into the room. He was the spitting image of his father in every way. They shared the same blue eyes, the same golden, gravity-defying hair, the same outfit, and even the same crude personality. Some would say he was precocious for his age.

He crawled onto the bed where Naminé slept and kneeled beside her. "Mommy! It's time to wake yer ass up!" he cried as loudly as he could. The boy had a tendency of copying his father's actions and words. With one huge moment, the young boy leapt from his spot and onto his innocent mother. Words cannot express her pain.

"V-Ventus Cloud Strife!" Naminé managed to scream as the boy happily sat atop her stomach, "Get off me this instant!"

Ventus stuck out his tongue playfully. "But ma!" he whined childishly, "You're late!" With that said, he happily hopped down to the floor.

Naminé glared at her husband, Roxas. "You put him up to this, didn't you?" she seethed. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Not at all," Roxas quipped. He gave Ventus a secret high-five from behind his back. The boy was pleased.

Naminé let out a frustrated sigh. "Go downstairs and wait for me. I'll be there to make breakfast in a couple of minutes," she groaned. Roxas nodded and took Ventus with him and out of the room. She cracked a smile. "I love them," she whispered happily.

"_Nine years have passed since the girl-napping ordeal. Somehow, we all managed to be happy just because of Roxas's stupid move. I can't be more thankful for that day. It turned my whole family's life around."_

Naminé huffed as she hurried into their kitchen. Roxas and Ventus were already seated at the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast. "I'm guessing Sora and Kairi already left?" she asked as she tied an white apron on.

"Yeah. They went ahead to the farm and took the twins with them," Roxas answered.

"_Yes, twins. Kairi gave birth to twins on Destiny Islands. Their names are Terra and Yuna. Unfortunately, Kairi didn't give birth without consequences for her illness and drinking. To think that fun game of Bullshit had consequences. Because of that game, Yuna was born with a birth defect. Her eyes are different colors. One is green and the other is blue. Also, due to the consequences, both twins are often sick, but they both still have fighting spirits." _

Naminé placed three hard eggs on separate plates. This was followed by a serving of bacon and some buttered toast. She poured three glasses of orange juice and then brought the dishes to the table. She had to make three trips. She sat in the chair beside her husband and smiled. "I hope you enjoy breakfast," she said happily to both of the boys.

Ventus grinned cutely. "Of course I will, mommy! It's your cooking!" he cried happily. He then turned his attention to his plate and blocked out all distractions. He grabbed the piece of toast and began to devour it like the boyish monster he was. He also developed his eating habits from Roxas.

Naminé and Roxas, on the other hand, preferred to chat during their meals. "So, Namie. How do you think Bessy's calf is doin' today?" he asked curiously.

"She should be fine. I don't think her trip yesterday hurt her any. She's just got the spirit of her mother. That calf is always getting into to trouble and running away," Naminé laughed before she finished her second piece of bacon.

"_The animals adapted very well to their new surroundings. We were all worried they might have troubles, but they fit in just fine with the other animals. Every cow has some sort of respect for Bessy and she even met a bull. Thus, she had her calf. We have yet to name her, though. Benny and Penny are the only goats so they're just fine by themselves. As for the chickens, we can barely tell which are ours. Still, they seem happy. I know our rooster is. He must be enjoying the male company and the fact he's surrounded by plenty of females."_

"Mommy! I'm done! Can we go to the farm now?" Ventus begged with big eyes. Naminé had to admit, he was irresistible when he had that puppy dog look on his face. It was hard for her to say no to him.

She smiled and nodded. "You go ahead with your father. I'll clean up here and meet you guys there," Naminé instructed. She then turned to look at Roxas. Her blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Roxas, if you let him get filthy you're going to help him bathe. My parents are visiting today so we have to be presentable!" she threatened sinisterly.

Roxas waved his hand at her casually. "Dun' worry, babe. Ven will be spic and span for yer folks," he assured, "Come on, Ven." He stood up from his seat and took hold of Ven's hand. The eager boy was already out of his chair and waiting for his dad. Together, the two blondes exited the back door and began their journey up the hill to where the farm was located.

"_Ventus is our seven year old son. We call him Ven for short. His middle name comes from his deceased grandfather that was apparently a big help to us during the keyblade situation. I still don't understand how someone dead could be of assistance, but Roxas insisted. I had him when I was twenty-two. He was also born on Destiny Islands. He's the youngest kid at the villa as of now. I say that, because Roxas wants another. Sora constantly teases him about only having one bundle of joy so he demands we try for twins. He's a doll." _

Once Naminé finished cleaning the kitchen she took off her white apron. She was dressed in a plain, button-down, royal blue dress. It was strapped and fell down to the middle of her lower leg. This, topped with Aerith's boots, was her usual ensemble. She still didn't like to show her curves.

She walked out of the back door and made sure to lock it. She then hurried up the hill to where everyone was already working at the farm. The hill was covered in green grass. Naminé always found this weird, but didn't complain. Destiny Islands was just that, an island. She didn't think it was possible for islands to have such lush vegetation.

Once she arrived up the hill she spotted her beloved sister brushing out one of the cows. They liked to call her Sarah. "Hey, Kairi!" she called as she waved.

"Namie!" Kairi exclaimed happily. She waved her sister over before she continued brushing Sarah. "So, any luck with the next pregnancy?" she asked. Kairi was still as nosey and mischievous as ever. But strangely, that was the way Naminé preferred her. While she was pregnant, Kairi was a monster. She hardly could stay in one emotion for more than a half hour. She was either always hot or always cold. She was needy and whiny no matter how she was feeling. The only one that enjoyed her during those months was Sora. Somehow, he found the entire experience enjoyable. He made sure to document what he could, and he never left Kairi to herself. Even, in the bathroom. That's why, Naminé thought, he was the one passed out in the hospital room after the twins were born. He had exhausted himself.

Naminé shook her head. "And any hopes were just squished by Ven's attack on me this morning. He jumped on my stomach to wake me up! Granted, I could tell it was Roxas's idea. It's like he doesn't want another kid," Naminé complained. She gathered her tools and a free cow and began to brush her. They called this one Rosie.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. "Boys will be boys. Before you woke up this morning, Terra decided he would challenge Sora to an arm wrestling match. Terra lost and has been grumpy ever since. Sora can't stop teasing," Kairi joked happily.

"Mommy," a tender voice called from inside the barn.

Kairi turned her head. "What is it, Yuna?" she asked.

Yuna poked her head outside of the barn. Both Kairi and Naminé could see the grimace on her face. "I fell in manure again," Yuna squeaked quietly. She looked as though she was going to cry. Kairi motioned for her to step completely out of the barn. Timidly, Yuna stepped out from behind the barn door and revealed her red dress completely smeared and covered in, bluntly, cow shit. Her light brown hair also had tidbits of the mess.

"Yuna!" Kairi whined, "You need to be careful! I'm tired of cleanin' yer shitty clothes!"

"I'm sorry," Yuna mumbled as she stared at the ground. Her cheeks were completely pink.

"Ha! Yuna fell in a pile of shit again!"

Kairi growled. She turned to where her son, Terra, was standing. "You better shut up, boy. I'll beat yer ass if you continue to tease your sister!" Kairi threatened loudly.

Terra groaned, "Mom! You never let me have any fun!" He pouted.

"Go help your father or something!" Kairi instructed. Terra turned and left the scene. He made sure to stick his tongue out at Yuna before he disappeared behind the barn. That was where Roxas and Sora usually struggled with the goats. It was also where the chicken coop was located. "Yuffie!" Kairi shouted.

Almost instantly, the girl called Yuffie poked her head outside of the barn. She had a large grin on her face. She had raven-colored hair that fell just below her ears in a bob. Her eyes were a bright shade of indigo; they always seemed to be glowing with cheeriness. Her skin was fair and her body was incredibly slender. It reminded Naminé of her younger days. She was also dressed in a pair of jean overalls with a yellow tank top underneath. "Yesss, ma'am!" Yuffie chirped happily.

"_We hired Yuffie and some other helping hands to help out with the farm. The four of us couldn't handle so many animals and such a big place by ourselves. Yuffie happens to be one of my sister's favorite people. They got along instantly, which is why Kairi lets Yuffie help out with more than farm work. Sometimes Yuffie even babysits Terra, Ventus, and Yuna. They're both nine, and Ven is only seven, after all. She's kind of like an older sister to them. Yuffie's only eighteen." _

"Can you get Yuna changed? I'm still workin' with the cattle," Kairi requested, "Pretty, please?"

Yuffie smiled. "Why, of course I can! Come on, Yunie! Let's go put some fresh clothes on. I'll take care of the manure today. You can put hay in the stalls once we get back," Yuffie offered as she took Yuna's hand and began to walk her back to the villa.

Kairi and Naminé finished tending to the cattle and decided to go help out inside the barn. They both figured without Yuna and Yuffie, they could use some help in there. The twins pushed through the door to find their 'Helping Hands' busily working. "Hey guys," Kairi greeted cheerily, "Anything we can help with?"

"Oh, no! Why not go tend to de' crops, miss?" One of the helpers suggested. He was a tall, muscular man. He had sun-kissed skin and bright orange hair that was usually held up by gel and a blue headband. His hair looked like the top of an ice cream cone. He was your typical islander, at heart. He was always kind and always inviting the rest of the farmers to spend the day at the beach. He had the softest brown eyes and the most sincere smile Naminé had ever seen on a person. His name was Wakka.

The other helper chirped up, "Yeah. We got it pretty much finished here." He was shorter in stature. His skin was also sun-kissed, but he was not as tanned as Wakka. He had blonde hair that was shaggily cut and fell a little below his ears. His eyes were blue just like the ocean he adored. He had good build, but he was still a young boy so his real muscles would develop in years to come. Tidus was only fifteen and only a part-time helper at the farm.

"You sure?" Naminé asked with a small smile, "You both work so hard. We just thought we might help a little."

Wakka tsked and shook his head. "No, no miss. We got it here," he insisted.

"Okie dokie, then. Come on, Namie. I'm sure Selphie needs some help with the crops anyway. We'll see you boys later!" Kairi shouted as she gently pushed her sister through the barn doors.

"_Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. We couldn't ask for better helpers. The three of them actually came and asked for a job when we moved here. We couldn't turn them down, especially after they begged us for decent work. Selphie's reason for working was that she needed something to do with herself. She claimed school and the beach were boring every day and she really loved farms. Wakka needed munny to save up to hitch a shuttle ride to a place where Blitzball is apparently famous. He wants to be a player one day. Tidus shares the same dream, but mainly, he just needs munny to support his family. Selphie is nineteen and enrolled in Destiny Island University. Wakka is somewhere in his twenties; he refuses to share his age. And little Tidus is just a kid. We sometimes see Yuna watching him from afar. Kairi thinks it's cute." _

The two girls reached the crop section of the farm within a couple of minutes. The crops were not located on the hill like the rest of the farm. They were actually placed on the other side of the hill. Reno insisted it was the best place to grow crops and he wasn't wrong. The girls spotted Selphie already hard at work on their carrots. "Selphie!" Kairi squealed happily. She waved wildly as they made their way to the brunette girl.

She was small and very slender. Her light brown hair fanned out into a flipped bob at her chin. Her bright green eyes always appeared to have some sort of happy glow to them. They reflected her cheery soul almost perfectly. She had a bit of an island tan and she always wore yellow no matter the occasion. "Hello Kairi and Naminé!" Selphie cried happily, "I was wondering when you guys were coming! I was getting so lonely!"

Naminé stifled a laugh. She knew Selphie took loneliness seriously. "We checked on the barn before we came over," the blonde explained with a small smile.

Selphie nodded thoughtfully. "Can't trust those boys with too much work, you know?" she teased, "But anyway! I've already tended to the lettuce and tomato crops. So, all that's left is the carrots and potatoes."

"Okay! I'll help Namie with the potatoes. She always has a hard time with them," Kairi announced.

"Kay'! I'll be over there in a minute then," Selphie answered. She then returned to her squatting position and went back to her work.

Naminé and Kairi began tending to the potato crops. Kairi handed Naminé the watering can and instructed her to fill it up soundlessly. They had a sort of twin telepathic connection. Kairi didn't have to speak, Naminé just knew. The watering fountain was some feet away from the potato crops, which was why Naminé wasn't exactly pleased by Kairi's instructions. The blonde hated lugging the watering can across the distance when it was full of water. She wasn't the strongest woman ever. Still, Kairi insisted the only way to grow muscles was to work.

The three girls finished with the crops in no time. Once the carrots and potatoes were watered and the weeds were plucked away their job was done. So, Selphie, Kairi, and Naminé returned up the hill to find the rest of the farm deserted. The animals were enjoying their time outside. The girls figured everyone had gone to the villa for a pick-me-up. This was usually what everyone did once they were done working.

The girls made their way down the hill to the villa. The back door was left open, obviously for them. Naminé was happy to see everyone laughing and having fun inside the kitchen. She spotted Roxas and Ventus at the kitchen table currently entertained by their game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. She smiled. "Roxas!" she called cheerily as she made her way over to her two main men. "Did you wash up for my parents?" she asked with an edgy tone.

Roxas grinned at his wife. "Of course! Smell, Ven. He smells like your flowery soap," he instructed.

Naminé bent down and sniffed around Ven to find out Roxas had been telling the truth. "Well, what about you?" she asked curiously. Roxas had a habit of neglecting his needs for Ven's. Sometimes he didn't even realize he was doing it. Naminé thought it was cute that Roxas loved his son so much.

"Trust me, Namie. He showered and took forever doing it!" Sora whined, "I was waiting outside the bathroom door so he could tell me where the clean towels were. I was naked and cold for so long I almost air dried!"

Naminé stifled a laugh. "Okay, okay. I guess it's my turn then," she laughed, "I'll see you all in a bit!" The large group waved goodbye to Naminé as she slipped out of the kitchen to go freshen up.

Yuffie yawned. "Well, I hope you guys have fun with the parents. I think I'm gonna head home and take a nap. See you guys later!" she called as she stepped out the back door. She didn't live far away from the farm so she often walked to and fro.

"Bye, Yuffie!" Kairi called after her. She let out a sigh and turned her attention to her husband. "Did you make sure Terra bathed? You know how he likes to sneak his way out of it," she lectured.

Sora nodded his head. "Terra took his bath right after Yuna. I made sure he did. I was in the room after all. The only one who needs a bath is you now, Miss Smelly," Sora teased with a sly grin. Kairi stuck out her tongue playfully.

Selphie giggled and let out a dreamy sigh as she watched Sora and Kairi. "That's so romantic," she whispered happily, "I want a special person like that." She glanced around the room to see if there was any suitable man around. She frowned when she found herself staring at Wakka. He was currently trying to balance a spoon on his nose. "I never meet any good guys!" she whined.

Kairi laughed, "If you lived in Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastion, in a couple of months you'd just be given to one even if he wasn't good."

"_Yes, that's right. Unlike where we grew up, Destiny Islands has no restrictions on women at all. You're free to be who you are, work where you want, date who you want, and love who you want. There's no social hierarchy either. Everyone just kind of does their own thing here and we love it. No one bothers us and everyone is so friendly. It's wonderful living in a completely different world. And what's even better about living here, no one knows about the keyblades." _

Slowly, Selphie and Wakka left the villa. Roxas, Sora, and the children sat around the kitchen mindlessly as they waited for the women to return. It was during these times Sora and Roxas could resume their 'manly fun'. Granted, they had to account for Yuna's presence. She wasn't a tomboy like her father hoped she would be.

"Dad!" Ven wailed loudly as he rocked in his chair.

"Dun' rock in yer chair. And what is it?" Roxas asked. He could tell Ventus was growing restless. He didn't like when Ventus was restless. That's when he started asking questions. Roxas didn't like answering questions.

"Why does mom take forever in the shower?" Ventus asked curiously. Roxas scowled. The questions had returned.

"I don't know," Roxas replied curtly. He was hoping his tone of voice would make Ventus silence his curious mind. Unfortunately, that trick never worked.

"Why don't you know?" Ventus continued. His blue eyes were wide and filled with his curiosity.

Roxas sighed, "I just don't. Why don't you go see if Aqua's home?"

"_Aqua is the daughter of our neighbor's, Squall and Rinoa Leonhart. She was adopted, but they adore her so much. They're not the only ones that adore her, though. Ven and Terra have quite the crush on her, but have the weirdest ways of showing it. Terra is mean to her and picks on her. Ven is just her friend and tries his best to be nice. He doesn't how, though. He often asks Roxas's for advice at 'wooing women'. I can only imagine where such an idea came from. Still, she's a cutie and we all love her. She is only nine, but she has the strangest sense of responsibility. She acts like more of a mother than a friend to Yuna. She often argues with Terra. As for Ven, she treats him like a little brother." _

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Naminé announced as she re-entered the kitchen. She was now dressed in a semi-formal, white gown. Her mother got it for her for her last birthday. The woman still felt white was Naminé's best color. "Reno and Quistis should be here any minute," Naminé added with a small nod, "Kairi said for us to all wait in the living room since it's closest to the front door."

"All right, come on, kiddos," Sora agreed. He removed himself from his kitchen chair and began to exit the kitchen. Yuna followed closely behind him. She didn't like to be away from her parents.

Terra smirked. "I'll race you, Ven," he offered. Before Naminé could protest the two rambunctious boys took off. Terra was in the lead.

Naminé shook her head. "Those boys," she sighed, "If only they could calm down their competitive spirits for one minute!"

Roxas patted Naminé on her head and grinned. "It's not the Strife way to turn down competition. Well, come on, Namie. I guess we should follow too," Roxas suggested. He turned to exit the kitchen, but Naminé grabbed his hand. He faced her and found himself in the middle of a sweet kiss. Roxas grinned in the kiss. Even after nine years of marriage he still felt the spark of their early romance. The feelings had only increased for him since the keyblade incident with Riku, and he had no doubt that Naminé felt the same.

She gently pulled away and dazzled him with one of her sweet smiles. "I love you," she cooed tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his blue orbs.

Roxas was melting from the heat between them. He loved when Naminé surprised him with intimacy. "I love you too, Namie," he whispered almost seductively. His blue eyes were already glossed over from the passion. He leaned in and enticed her with another soft kiss on the lips. He already felt the love beginning to boil over inside of him; it wasn't too far away from his lust. Roxas parted with her lips and whispered, "Mm, Naminé. If we go any farther I'm going to have to take you upstairs. Your parents can talk to you later." She giggled; it was like music to his ears.

"Well, let's go to the living room then. We'll pick this up later," she said with a wink. She tightened her grip on Roxas's hand and led him out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into the living room. They were both surprised to see Reno and Quistis already seated on the couch surrounded by their three grand-children. "Hey, mom and dad," Naminé greeted happily. She hurried to her mother and gave her a hug and then did the same for her father.

Reno grinned. "It's nice to see you all. I see production has increased and the munny just keeps pouring in. I knew sending you guys here was a good investment, ah. So how's everyone been?" Reno asked curiously. He loved to hear about what went on in the villa.

"Ah, the usual. Work and play," Sora nonchalantly answered.

"Good, so I've got some news about Riku. He finally went over the deep-end. They found him dead in his living room next to the fireplace," Reno shared, "So your worries can end. He's finally gone for good."

Naminé frowned a bit. She didn't know how to feel. She always thought that the real Riku would come back one day. She thought he had a chance of overcoming the evil from his father's legacy so that he could live his own life. He never did and she couldn't help but pity him. "I don't know whether to feel relieved or sad," Naminé mumbled.

Quistis smiled at her daughter. "You always had a kind heart. It's all right, Naminé-darling. Just continue living your life as you always have. He's just one less thing to worry about now," Quistis cooed. She didn't like to see Naminé frown.

"Yeah, mom's right. There was no hope for that guy anyway," Kairi added with a firm nod, "I think I can rest easy now. I'm safe, my family's safe, and the keyblades are safe."

"You're right," Naminé answered with a weak smile.

"_Riku was hospitalized for a month after what Roxas had done. It was in self-defense so Roxas managed to escape the consequences that usually come with attacking a person. During Riku's time in the hospital we successfully fled to Destiny Islands and from what dad told us he never figured out where we went. Apparently, Riku would stalk the house begging for information but neither of my parents would open the door or even give him a second thought. So he went crazy after the keyblades. We were all worried that one day he might find us, but now that worry is over. Riku is dead." _

"So Naminé, where's your pearl? You aren't wearing it today," Quistis asked. She was still as detail-oriented as she was nine years ago. Naminé, nor Kairi, could catch a break from their mother's gaze. Whenever she visited the two made sure they looked their best. It was embarrassing to be lectured in front of their children.

"I decided to leave it in my jewelry box today. It's not really a necessity to wear it anymore since Destiny Islands isn't like back home. That and I don't want to risk losing it somewhere on the farm again," Naminé answered, "I may not need it, but it still means so much to me. It's like a symbol of our love." Roxas blushed deeply. Ventus stared at his father strangely; he still didn't understand the world his parents came from.

Kairi smiled at her sister. "As it should be. The pearl is more than a sign of ownership or lost virginity!" she shouted happily as she gently fingered hers. It was still hanging around her neck on a black string.

"I'm glad you see it that way. But geez, is dinner ready? I'm starved!" Reno whined loudly. He completely ruined the tender moment.

"Talk about interruptions," Kairi seethed, "Oh, well. No, dinner hasn't even been started on. I guess Namie and I will go take care of that."

Naminé nodded and stood up. "We'll call you all in when it's ready," she added happily.

"_Not much has changed in nine years and I prefer that way. I love the way things turned out. I can live freely with those I love and never have to worry about the pressures of a masculine society. With Xehanort's legacy gone, our only threat is gone as well. Now, we can all focus on living happily for the rest of our lives. We can make the most of it. And I most certainly plan to, with Roxas. I love him more than I thought was possible. I love every day of our blossomed romance. It's almost like a fairytale. I can't help but thank twisted fate that Roxas girl-napped me that night. Life wouldn't be the same without him." _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: And that is the end of Girl-Napped! I want to thank you all for sticking with it to the end! I would thank you all by name, but I figure those who I know are all reviewers and will probably review again. So I'll just do that in person. But for those who remain unknown to me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! It really touches me that you would all read this. _

_If anyone has requests for me to write something, I'd be more than happy to write something for you. As of right now, I have no current fanfiction ideas so yeah. But thanks once again! _


End file.
